Torn
by lunaristar
Summary: FINISHED! I'm Cho's cousin, she says she's inlove with this guy called 'Harry', but she is with Cedric. Well at least i thought she was. Get mixed up in my story of emotions with everyone
1. Rememberance

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter, in this story.**

Hogwarts Heartache

'I had to be brave, I had to stand tall, and I had to…? Walk up the driveway? Well it wasn't just any driveway; it was my cousin Cho's driveway.'

I sighed out loud,wellI took in the scenery, 'hasn't changed much since I last saw it.'

The driveway had small lights guiding its way to the house. The lights were planted in between small patches of flowers, varying in colour and type. I looked up at the windows, lit up with bright lights, darkening as they walked past causing it to block light. I pondered.

'I haven't seen Cho in a few years, I'm sure she's grown a lot. I mean I know I have.' I closed my eyes remembering my 'hideous days' I giggled out loud.

Last time I was at Cho's house, I looked an utter complete nerd. I had glasses, buckteeth, bad skin and untamed hair.

But since than, I've had braces, got contacts, my skin has cleared up, not to mention, but I got a bit of a tan and I finally got my hair sorted out at the hair salon.

That was a few years ago though. I'm glad that it's over.

'Me and Cho, such good memories' I looked at the lawn, reminscing.

Cho and me used to live in the same town; we were only born a year apart. She and I were basically raised together; we got along so well, even with her being a year older than me.

Eventually my dad got a promotion, and had to move to America, I bid farewell to Cho and haven't really spoken to her since.

Even though I tried to keep in contact it wasn't easy, I did send a few letters and cards on an occasional basis. The last time I heard from her she was dating a guy called 'Cedric Diggory'; She also sent a photo of him too.

'That is so typical of her'.

'I think it was funny how she wanted to "hook" me up with his Cousin, Sean Diggory.' I shook my head in disbelief of my cousin's antics.

'I hadn't even packed my things to move here and she's already setting me up.'

My father beeps the horn, causing me to remember where I am.

'Oh yeah, I'm at Cho's' I think shaking my head out of it's reverie.

I walk up to the door and grasp the knocker. I tapped it three times.

I heard my dad drive off,'hmm? I hope that Cedric isn't there with Sean, or I'm-' the door opened and a guy with brown hair and blue eyes answered

'-Screwed!' I thought in disbelief.

"Hi. You must be Kimmy; I'm Sean-" he held out his held for me to shake, I looked at up him, 'Please let my eyes be deceiving me'. His eyes where wandering over my body

'Ok, this is embarassing' I took his hand reluctantly. Well eyeing him carefully, as a blush grew on my face.

He looked up to my eyes and realized I had caught him in the act. He smirked a cute grin, "-it's a pleasure to finally put a name to the face, Oh! Where are my manners come in" he moved out of the way so that I could walk in.

"Umm?…Is Cho here by any chance? Cause I'm beginning to think that she doesn't live here anymore?" I ask, well taking my coat off.

He laughs heartily; well I hang my cloak up behind the door on the coat rack. "Of course she's in the lounge…with Cedric" he replies rolling his eyes. I giggle at his reply.

"Kimmy? Is that you? -" Cho gets off the couch in the lounge and walks through the archway and gives me a big hug and then holds me out at arms distance "Wow! Look at you! You're gorgeous!" I blushed at her comment. She drops her arms to her sides. "Thanks." I say looking down and blushing.

I looked up at her and saw Cedric. I nudged her in the arm gingerly, "Can't say so much for you anyway. I see you obviously caught yourself a looker? And a fine one at that!" I laughed, as she and Cedric blush. Eventually I stop laughing and there is an awkward silence.

"So..? What do we do now? -" I ask well I look at Cho, who is grinning madly "-And no dodgy stuff!" I finish. Cho looks crest fallen. I roll my eyes at her

Sean interrupts "Hey, Cedric? I'm gonna be off, it's getting late and I have to be home soon, mum wants me home before 9."

Cedric sighed and than looked at Cho "Well I better be off too then, ok?" he says looking at Cho, "Ok, I'll walk you to the door" Cho answers sadly.

We help the guys put on their coats, well Sean and me share a flirtatious smile. Before ushering them out the door.

Cedric kisses Cho on the cheek; "I'll see you on the train" He whispers. She looked at him and nodded.

"Ok, well bye then" he walks down the path, Sean pushing him to hurry up.

"See you guys on the train! Bye!" Sean shouts out, before getting into his car with Cedric. They drove off down the road, with Cedric waving goodbye.

I turn to Cho, who is looking at the road, were the car once was.

"So where is this 'Harry' guy?" I say abruptly.


	2. harry pot, uh?

Hogwarts Heartache – Diagon Alley

Recap:

"_Ok, well bye then' he walks down the path, Sean pushing him to hurry up. 'See you guys on the train! Bye!" Sean shouts out, before getting into his car with Cedric. They drive off down the road. _

You turn to Cho, who is looking a the sky 'So what happened to this Harry guy? I don't see him here, hm?'

Cho looks at I "Who's Harry?" she says.

She was obviously lying but I decided not to push it because it was a touchy subject.

During the next few days I decided to go to Diagon Alley and Cho explained everything about Hogwarts.

"So try and be good in potions because Professor Snape will take points off your house for any given reason" I laugh at this. She looks at you with a serious face before bursting out laughing as well.

"Well anyway. When do we get to go to ..uh?..Diagon Alley?" I ask her. Cho looks at her watch.

"Right about…in 15 minutes when you change" she says pointing at my clothes.

I look down. I were wearing a loose pair of black trackies and a t-shirt, which had an arrow that points at my face and says, 'My face is up'.

I look at Cho "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I say frowning.

She pulls you upstairs, sits me down on the bed and than walks over to her closet rummaging through her clothes.

'Whatever she gives me better be-' She holds out the outfit for me '-Hell NO!'

10 minutes later I'm walking down the stairs in a denim mini, a black singlet top, a loose black ¾ jacket and black flip-flops.

'Well it does flatter my figure? I suppose' I walk to the lounge.

"We'll be going by the floo powder, you know how to use it right?" I nod my head. She walked across the lounge to the fireplace, which was already glowing a green flame. She turned to me. "Remember say the words-" I cut in, rolling my eyes "-clearly. Yes I know." Cho then grabs a handful of floo powder from a small china pot by the fireplace. She steps into the flames and looks at me, before she throws the powder at the ground and clearly yelling "Diagon Alley". I take a step forward before I feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

It's my dad. He holds out a small pouch with some wizard money in it. "Don't spend it all, ok?" I take the pouch and look inside "With this amount of money? I don't think I can!" I say happily. I give my dad a hug and kiss before stepping into the flames "Diagon Alley!"

"What took you so long? I thought you got lost or something?" Cho says well pulling me out of the fireplace. "Oh wow!" I say in complete awe. I had never seen a place quite like it. Cho rolls her eyes and starts pulling me towards the crowd.

2 hours later I had bought all my books, supplies, school robes, had my wand checked at Olivanders and bought a owl which I called "Summer" because of its unusual glossy gold sheen to it's normally white feathers. You and Cho had just walked out of the Ice Cream parlour, laughing about her dropping her Ice Cream on the counter, until I felt someone's hands cover my eyes. "Now who might I ask owns this voice of an angel?" somebody asked, as they slid their soft warm hands over my eyes from behind me. The voice sounded cold and menacing, yet smooth and flowy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied harshly. "Actually I would" He replied. 'Damn! Now what?' I thought feeling a blush rise into my cheeks

"Anyway, what are you doing right now?" he said casually.

I decided to play along "I was thinking about my boyfriend…-" '_THINK! THINK! NAMES, umm? Uh? Daniel? No. Jonathan? No! Uh?'_ I thought panicking "…Harry? Yes, Harry" I said looking around wildly as if a surname would just jump out at me '_...pot? What! Why the hell am I thinking of a pot right about now! Oh it will have to do_' "… Pot, uh?" I removed the hands from my face gently and turned to look at a guy.

He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "Oh, it's a shame to see such a gorgeous girl without a 'man' by her side?" He said looking at me solemnly; he than gently grasped my hand, pulling me closer to him. I hesitated. I looked up at Cho and she was staring wide-eyed at someone behind me.

All of a sudden I felt someone slide their hands around my waist and hold me close to them with their arms resting lazily around my waist.

"Let go of 'my' girlfriend Malfoy" The person said calmly.

I turned my head slightly to look into a pair of emerald green eyes; they were still vibrant even behind his glasses. He had wind swept brown hair. 'This guy is deff. HOT!' I felt Malfoy's hand slip away from mine and I turn my body around and slip my arms around 'Harry's' waist. He looks deep into my eyes as though searching for something before looking at Malfoy.

"Leave. Now would be good" He replies glaring daggers. Malfoy glares at Harry before looking at me, staring into my eyes "I bid thee a-due, until we meet again" my hands fall to my sides, and I suddenly feel uneasy. I turn to look at Harry. He looks down at me and smiles.

"So when I did I become your boyfriend? And how come no one told me?" I can't help but smile at his comment. "Well I…uh. Well that guy…uh? Malfoy, You called him? Well he was flirting with me, so I made up a boyfriend to get away from him. I hope you're not angry at me, since it was you?" he chuckles at my comment.

"If anything I'm wondering how come you know my name and I don't know yours?" I suddenly realise that I am standing extremely close to him, so I take a step back causing his hands to unclasp from around me. I hold a hand between me and him.

"I'm Kimmy Chang, thanks for that" he shakes my hand gently though with a firm grasp "My pleasure, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" He says finally releasing my hand.

Me and him look into each other's eyes leaning in closer to each other… "Ahem! Well Kimmy we better go it's getting late" I look at her and then at the ground. I blush.

"Well Harry it was nice meeting you" I reply hastily.

"Um? Yea, so I guess I'll be seeing you on the train right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea. I think so?" I reply cheerfully beginning to turn my back at him.

"So I'll see you then." I walk towards the fireplace, and stop to wait for Cho.

She was saying something to Harry. I looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged and walked into the fireplace with floo powder in hand. She left with a flash of green flames. I stood by the fireplace


	3. At least i'm not an Inbred

Chapter 3 – Argh! We meet again!

I stood in the crowd, my hand grasped to the rail of my trolley.

The day was cloudy but it wasn't raining. People scurried around the train station, moving swiftly in the current of people.

Cho and I had just entered the platform walking against the current looking for a place on our platform. I followed her, trying to keep as close to her as possible.

'"Try and look inconspicuous, we don't want the muggles to notice us!" whatever. It's so easy to look like them when we have owls and huge hefty trunks' I rolled my eyes and saw Cho entering a small clearing on the platform.

I looked up at the sign before looking a little further down the track to see the next sign.

We finally stopped in the clearing. 'This is odd, a random clearing on the platform? Oh well I'm not complaining' I looked at Cho hesitantly before glancing at my watch.

"Hey Cho, I don't see a platform 9 and ¾?" I said eyeing her suspiciously.

She leaned an arm on her trolley nudging it into one of the pillars. I looked at her questioningly until my eyes almost popped out of my head at what I saw.

Her trolley was going slowly into the wall; Cho slowly went in with it as I looked at her in shock. She took at few steps into it and eventually I just saw her hand give me a quick wave and disappeared into the wall as well.

I blinked a few times thinking my eyes where deceiving me. 'You have got to be joking'

I slowly pulled my trolley so it was in front of the 'gate way' I looked around, none of the muggles seemed to notice anything.

I pushed the trolley in and eventually it was only my hand on the rail, which was stopping it from going in.

I took a deep breath and readied myself to go in. I took the step…

"Hey! It's Cho's cousin?" I heard someone yell out.

I turned to look but before I knew it I tripped on my own feet while I was turning and was falling through the gateway.

I screamed out loud feeling the trolley move forward from my grasp. I stumbled backwards through the darkness.

Than all of a sudden I fell on my butt, feeling the cold harsh concrete beneath me. I had my eyes squinted shut afraid to open them, my hands covering my eyes protectively.

I slowly opened my eyes. Feeling a quick blur and whip of air, brush past my face.

I saw a hand out stretched in front of me. I slowly dropped my arms and lazily put them on either side of me onto the pavement. Looking up into a pair of harsh cold eyes.

"Would you look at that? Heaven gave me an angel," His voice drawled.

I sat there feeling very self-conscious. "Hi Draco, It's a pleasure to see you again" I said courteously.

His eyes skimmed down my legs "I believe the pleasure is all mine" He said eyeing me up.

I quickly stood up, feeling worried. I looked around the area skimming the crowd for any sign of help.

'Someone help me, ANYONE!' I thought frantically. "What do you want with me anyway?" I said not looking at Draco.

"Well, that is a silly question" He answered. All of sudden he had stepped forward and had his arms wrapped around my waist. I had my arms laid on his chest, the only thing separating both of us.

"I could get use to this" He said as I struggled in his grasp. He only pulled me tighter to him.

I closed my eyes hoping and praying for help at any costs.

All of a sudden as if someone had heard my prayer, I felt myself being pried away by the waist and wrapped in someone else's warm arms.

"While you can keep dreaming Malfoy, she will never be yours" A male voice said sternly.

I smiled into his chest wrapping my arms around him. I lifted my head away slightly looking up into his eyes.

"Hey 'Sweetie' I was looking for you" I said leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

He looked down on me and blushed. I mouthed to him "Say something" My eyes gesturing at Draco.

He blinked a few times at me "Oh! I'm sorry – Uh? 'Honey' I was talking to Ron and Hermione. They wanted to meet you," He said regaining his composure.

I giggled at him, "Of course. I'd love to meet them, but could you show me where I put my luggage first?" I said smiling.

"Of course, anything for you" He said leaning down and kissing me on the nose.

"Oh you shouldn't make such horrid company Kimmy." Draco butted in.

I twisted my head slightly around wondering why. I glanced up at him; his hands had balled around my waist at my clothes.

"Kimmy. Ron is a Pure Blood traitor and Hermione is a Mudblood" Draco said haughtily.

I glared daggers at him. "At least I'm not an inbred!" I grumbled at him. His arm quickly whipped to his pocket and in a flash he had his wand pointed at Draco his other holding me to his chest. I looked over at Draco he had his arm stretched out as well pointing his wand at me.

"How dare you say that! You. You…You Traitor!" Draco squealed out.

I looked at him in the eye feeling a surge of energy reach my fingers tips. I lifted my arm up, my hand gracefully following it.

My eyes flashed gold; I flicked my fingers up and a beam emitted from my palm forcing him into a wall.

I closed my eyes feeling faint and I collapsed into Sean's arms.

I hope you like this Chappie, enjoy and don't forget to review! ;P


	4. Interesting encounters

Chapter 4 –

The thunder snapped outside rattling the train on its tracks.

I lazily opened my eyes willing myself to get up. The figures before me were blurred, I couldn't make out faces properly. One was looking down on me, so I figured I must be lying down and the other was at my side looking over me from my right.

I waved my hand (palm side facing me) over my face swiftly. The figures began to take form and I could see them slightly more clearly as they came more into focus.

"Kimmy? Are you okay?" Cho asked from beside me, her voice was strained and worried. she was kneeling down next to me.

I slowly lifted my head up, and began to sit up, I suddenly felt colder than before and turned around to look why I was colder.

I saw Sean. He was looking at me, his eyes full of concern and worry. I crawled over to him and dragged myself up to sit on his lap.

"Kimmy? Please answer her" He said looking into my eyes questioningly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly leaned in and as I leaned in a stray hair fell from behind my ear.

Sean swiftly brought his hand up and tucked it behind my ear. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek by the corner of his lips.

I slowly backed away looking into his eyes. "Thank you so much" I whispered. He smiled at me as I grinned back. His eyes showed his happiness.

I heard Cho let out a sigh and she returned to her seat.

I turned around and looked around the compartment. Cho was right it was very homely. I looked across and saw that Cedric was sitting next to Cho, he was closest the window and was staring dreamily out the window.

My eyes turned to Cho; she smiled brightly and kissed Cedric on the cheek. He smiled with out turning to her. His eyes now (though still facing the window) filled with happiness.

I grinned at them, I felt Sean shuffle from underneath me and I realised something.

"Hey Sean?" I said worriedly. His chocolate brown eyes boring into my mind, I gulped nervously.

"Um, just to clarify some 'things'?" He tensed up and I sighed out loud. Regretting kissing him now.

"I can't be with you….not yet anyway" I finished. I looked at my fingers while saying this and turned to look up at his reaction 'I hope he isn't upset, I hope he isn't smiling?'

"That's ok" He said grinning widely. I looked at him in shock, words not being able to form a sentence in my head.

He leaned in forward and nuzzled my nose with his "Because if I have to I will wait" he replied cockily.

I rolled my eyes at him and squirmed out of his arms. I got up reluctantly and made for the door.

"Where are you going? Do you want me to come too?" Cho said hurriedly. She began getting out of her seat when I held my hand up stopping her.

"Jeez, can I have a little space to breath" I said heaving in a deep breath "I'm just going to the ladies" Cho nodded her head as I left the compartment.

I slide it closed and leaned against it my head bowed down, I sighed out loud "I can't believe 'He' said that" I said shaking my head.

"I heard that!" Sean yelled from the compartment. "And we can see you too!" He finished. I tensed up and turned around slowly, I stiffly waved my hand at them and walked to the right seeing the sign for the toilets.

I was standing outside the toilets and thought I might as well get changed seeing as there was nothing else to do. I took my wand out of my pocket and called out "Accio School robes!" my uniform flew down the corridor landing into my outstretched arms.

I pulled open the bathroom door looking at my feet. I dropped my things in front of me and turned around so I was facing the door.

I grabbed the rim of my shirt and began lifting it over my head. I heard someone muffle something but thought it must've been outside. I began to undo my jeans and started reaching for my shirt behind me with my other hand.

The shirt fell into my hand. 'huh? A shirt just can't possibly fall from…oh no!' I slowly began to turn around. I looked at the person behind me in shock.

I opened my mouth ready to scream, as the plump boy started gesturing for me not to.

I backed into the door pushing it open and screaming at the top of my lungs.

Compartment doors were opening down the corridors, with people sticking their heads out to watch upon the scene.

I slid down the wall falling onto my butt, I held my arms up covering as much of my bare flesh as I could.

"Hello Gorgeous" I whipped my head around dreading his return. I looked up into his ice blue stare, my own eyes glazing over, not sure what to do.

His eyes wandered up and down my body, as I sat there cringing at his stare. I was only wearing my bra and my jean button was undone.

My view was suddenly blocked. The plump boy who was in there with me was standing in front of us. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, fumbling it in his grasp. He swayed nervously as he stood pointing his wand.

"Dra-Draco…St-St-Stop! You- you- keep…away fr-from her-her!" He said nervously.

I looked up at him in disbelief before looking down the corridor. I saw Sean rushing down the corridor his wand held out in front of him, Cho and Cedric bringing up the rear. All of a sudden Sean stopped running and his eyes widened in shock looking past me.

Before I could turn around I felt someone holding my arms and pulling me into their chest, the person smelled familiar. Like cinnamon chocolate swirls.

I smiled into his chest as he enfolded me into his robes hastily. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying his warmth as a tear slipped from my eyes.

He looked down on me and wiped it away before whipping his wand from his pocket and turning to Draco pointing his wand directly at him, his face showing no mercy. I clinged to him anxious of what was going to happen.

"Malfoy, Don't you get it. She doesn't like you!" Harry said angrily. Draco turned on his heel and slid open his compartment door, he took a step in and waited for a second. "One day, he won't be there to save you, and mark my words I won't hold back" He said coldly.

I cringed and let out a helpless sniff.

Harry put both arm around me and guided me towards his Compartment. I stepped in and saw a girl with bushy brown haired girl with her nose in a book and a boy with red hair looking at me with a smile on his face.

The girl looked up and her eyes widened in shock. I looked up at Harry. "Um, Harry my clothes are still in the bathroom" I said breaking the silence.

"Oh!" Harry said tightening his grip around my waist. He flicked his wand and my uniform flew into his hand though the open door.

"I know this is a bit rude but do you mind leaving," I said blushing "I really don't want to encounter Draco again" I said looking down, while Harry handed me my uniform.

He looked at me gravely and nodded at the boy and girl. They began to get out of their seats when I said to the girl. "Um, I know I don't know you yet and this is kind of weird for me to ask but can you stay with me" I said nervously lifting my head to look at her.

She smiled sympathetically at me and sat back down and picked up her book. Harry and Ron left the compartment. I sighed out loud and turned my back to the girl and began putting on my uniform.

"So your Cho's cousin?" The girl asked. I was buttoning up my skirt and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm Kimmy. Kimmy Chang" I said undoing the fly of my jeans underneath my skirt.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that boy earlier with the red hair is Ronald Weasely, but we call him Ron" She said continuing to read her book.

I had pulled my jeans off already and put them on the seat. I pulled on my blouse and began buttoning them up and pulled the vest over the top.

I changed my shoes and socks into the school ones. I took my wand out and flicked it at my pile of clothing. "_Mirroray incantenam_." The mirror morphed into a mirror as I looked at myself in it. 'I look weird wearing skirts' I shook my head in shame while holding my cheek.

'and I have to wear this every week'. I heard Hermione cough.

"Don't worry, if anything you look gorgeous." She said smiling. I smiled back at her "Thanks, I just don't normally wear skirts. That's all" I answered. I held my palm to the mirror and chanted. "_finite Minimesis_" The mirror turned into my clothes but with a pop, it was small enough to mistake as a Barbie dolls clothes.

I picked it up and put it in one of the pockets, I grabbed my wand, which I left next to the pile sticking that in my pocket as well.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, a look of curiosity overcoming her.

I smirked. "It's a little trick I picked up, well, I think it's a trick. I just know?" I said holding my chin.

"Can you do other spells as well?" She asked, her eyes widening with glee.

"Don't tell anyone, but yeah" I smiled and pointed at the door. A smile formed on Hermione's face.

I flicked my hand and the door slid open, making Ron and Harry fall onto the ground at my feet.

Hermione was in a fit of giggles. I held my hand over my mouth in fake surprise.

"I'm so sorry Ron, Harry let me help you up" I said leaning over both of them. Ron hastily stood up before I got to him. Harry was rubbing his back and I held my hand out to him. He took it and I helped him up.

He looked down on me smiling. I looked at him curiously. He stood back a step and looked at me, his eyes trailing down.

"You know? You look really cute in skirts" He replied. I pushed him so he fell into the seat opposite Hermione and Ron.

"Don't lie." I said blushing. "Thanks a lot guys I hope I see you around and Thanks again" I went over Harry and pecked him on the cheek waved goodbye to them as I left the compartment.

I stood in the hallway leaning against the door. "I wish he wasn't so cute," I said smiling to myself. "We can hear you! You know?" Ron yelled from inside.

I blushed and ran down the corridor back to my compartment. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts Station in 2minutes. Please prepare to leave" The intercom called over my head.

'This was definitely an interesting trip. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts.' I thought walking into the compartment with my face flushed.


	5. Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Is that some kin...

Chapter 5 – Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Is that some weird candy?

I looked up at Cho, she had a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Hey Kimmy, what were doing? Why did Harry-" I saw Cedric scowl at this but I quickly averted my gaze back to Cho "-take you away?" I smiled at her and reached up to grab my purse from the rack.

"Well, he just took me to his compartment and I met Ron and Hermione, and after that I got changed in there" I said grabbing my clothes from out of my pocket putting them in my purse, I took my wand out and put that carefully in as well

"Hey Kimmy. Do you…uh….. Y'know? Like Harry?" Cho said looking away. I looked at Cedric who had detached himself from Cho. I arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "Well, No!" I said quickly "No wait, yes…no, wait no! Um? How's about I just stick with a simple 'I'm not sure'," I said smiling.

Cho grabbed her bag from behind Cedric and looked at Sean 'Oh crap Sean' I turned to look at Sean he was smiling, before he looked at me curiously "Oh! Hey, whatever I'm cool with it" He said happily. I hugged him and opened the compartment door as the train came to a halt.

"Let's go!" I said pulling on Sean and Cho's arm "You too, Cedric!" I said turning my head to look at him.

We stepped off the train into the current of students, I held firmly onto Sean and Cho's wrist "Hey Guys? Where do we go?" I yelled over the crowd.

My question was answered when Cedric came from behind me and began ushering me towards some carriages begin drawn by Thestral's 'Cool! I want to pat one'. I was soon pushed up to one of the carriages. I looked at Cho telling her I would be in, in a second.

I walked up to the Thestral's and reached my hand out to it "You can see them too?" I turned my head and saw none other than Harry. I looked back at it and stroked it gently as it nuzzled into my palm "Yeah, but only just recently" I said looking down.

"Sorry to hear that," I looked back at him smiling. "No Prob! Hey, I'll see you later" I walked into my carriage as I saw Harry walk off to one that was a few carriages ahead of us.

The carriage soon began to take off down the path to Hogwarts. Nothing really happened in our carriage including any talk. It was quite tense in our carriage because Cho and Cedric weren't talking to each other for some weird reason 'I'll have to find out what happened later'

I looked already new what the castle looked like cause I had seen it before on a case study on it at my old school. It was still breathtaking though.

When we got to the castle I saw a witch who looked sternly at the students ushering past her, and than her sight caught me.

I walked to her worriedly, as student's looked at me curiously. "Miss Kimmy Chang, I assume?" I nodded my head looking at her in the eyes "I am Professor McGonagall, Will you please follow me?" She stated more than asked. I followed her down a few corridors before finding myself standing with what I assume was first years "You will be sorted into a house with the first years, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin" She said looking intently at me to see if I was listening, I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Is that some weird kind of candy?" I said, I heard a few first years laugh, but as I whipped my head to look at them it stopped. I looked back at McGonagall.

"there are four different houses as I said before, you live in different quarters and will live with other member's like a family. You will be sorted last and your timetable will be given to you tomorrow with the other students" I nodded my head as she whipped open the double doors.

My breath caught as I followed the first years into the Great Hall as Cho had called it, we walked through the middle of the tables, I looked at the ceiling, 'way cool, I want one of those for my room' I saw Cho wave at me and I waved back at her and Sean, I saw Cedric and smiled warmly at him, he smiled back at me.

I stood behind the First years lagging behind as the sorting hat broke into a song. My stomach gave out a low rumble; I looked at the ceiling trying to be inconspicuous as I blushed a deep red.

I looked around at the students and saw a few smile at me, I let a cute grin play across my lips before I looked back at the hat. It had just finished its song; I inwardly jumped for joy. Professor McGonagall stood and picked up the hat calling out names, the student's walking nervously up to the stool –lacing the hat on their heads and awaiting a house name to be called out.

I waited for about 20 minutes watching the first years be sorted; I stared lazily at the ground sort of dazed.

"Chang, Kimmy!" I was the last one standing looking at the floor, I didn't hear her until she called out my name a second time, I rushed up to the stool smiling nervously and whispering an apology at Professor McGonagall.

I crossed my legs getting comfortable hearing a few intakes of breaths. After a few minutes of arguing in my mind with the hat it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled as a table to my far left erupted in raucous cheers and appraisal.

I took the hat off and placed it carefully in McGonagall's outstretched hands. I smiled up at her before walking over to my house table.

I looked along the bench and saw a few guy's wink at me, I searched down it and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting about ¾ away down the bench. I waved at them happily. Harry looked behind him before looking back at me and pointing at himself. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

Harry moved over leaving a space between him and Dean; I swung my leg over straddling the bench as the cheers died out.

Dumbledore stood up before the head table "Now all student's will now know that the forbidden forest is forbidden" He looked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and me with sparkle in his eyes. "And it will remain that way, also filch would like to remind you of all the 385 items banned from any of the corridors or anywhere for that matter" He tilted his up and looked around the hall examining the many students around him "Welcome back! Tuck in!" He waved his hand the table before us filled with at least 50 different kinds of foods. I gasped at the site.

Harry looked at me "I know it's great!" He said smiling; I slapped him playfully on the arm before looking up and seeing Ron chowing down on the food and Hermione politely eating her food. I looked at Harry who was eating ravenously although not as quickly as Ron.

I pulled a few plates towards me, mainly a roast meal and some other random things. I was pouring gravy on my mashed potato when I looked to my left.

"Oh! Hi? Who are you?" I said to the boy next to me, he smiled warmly before wiping his hand on a napkin and holding his hand out to me

"I'm Dean, Dean Thomas" I shook his hand hastily,

"-Well I'm Kimmy, I'm sure you know that already though" I said smirking at him and releasing his hand. I began eating again I forked the last bit of my steak smothering it in gravy and lodged it in my mouth, closing my eyes and taking in the flavour with every chew.

"Excuse me Kimmy?" Dean called from next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Hm?" I said with my cheek bulging with my steak. I chewed it quickly and swallowed, chugging down some pumpkin juice to wash it down properly. "Sorry" I said wiping the corner of my lips with my napkin "Hm, as you were saying?"

He looked at me before looking down; I arched an eyebrow at him. He looked up into my eyes and looked sombre.

He leaned in by my ear whispering quietly "I'm really sorry bout your mom, he was a good friend to my father" My eyes opened in shock as realisation dawned on me 'Thomas? As in DEAN Thomas, he was my-OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!' I smiled at him and nudged him in the arm catching him off guard as he flinched.

"You little runt, I told you one day I'd get you" I said hugging him, he responded back by hugging me back just as tightly before we pulled apart and my arms lay by my plate lazily as I was looking at Dean.

"One thing, I'm taken and 2 I'm not a runt!" He said pouting; I looked at him skimming my finger over his bottom lip, which caused his lip to tremble.

"I see you never did get over that…'moment' did you?" I said returning my gaze to the table which now had dessert on it. I pulled over a large slice of chocolate mud cake and forked it.

My shoulder was than pushed on one sideand I turned to face Dean curiously, he had an evil smirk playing on his lips. I turned looking for help at the table. 'Help! Great Ron is chowing, mind you he wouldn't help a lot anyway, _how bout Harry_? he'll help. Won't he?' I turned to Harry just as he dropped his hands from the table.

"Kimmy?" Dean said from behind me. I turned back to him and reached behind me grabbing Harry's hand. I intertwined our fingers on my lap making sure Dean saw.

"Yes Dean?" I said playing with Harry's fingers with my free hand. I turned my head slightly and saw Harry was blushing, he saw me looking at him and smiled. He edged closer to me, I turned back to Dean who looked gob smacked

"Are-are? Are you and..and..Harry, um. Together?" He said stuttering, I flinched trying to think of a quick answer.

I suddenly felt Harry's chin rest on my shoulder, "What do you think Dean?" Harry said. I smiled and looked over at my cake, I forked it and brought it Harry's lips, as he ate it. I licked the fork and looked back at Dean.

He turned around and looked over at the plumpy kid I saw on the train. "That's Neville Longbottom" I turned and saw Harry smiling down on me.

"Thanks, by the way for that, you've saved my arse twice in one day, you're like my hero!" I said smiling at him, tilting my head and pretending to look starry-eyed at him.

"Please stop doing that, though quite adorable, it's kind of freaky," He said laughing.

I frowned and forked my cake and lodged some in my mouth. "Whatever" I said enjoying my cake.

A little while later, I looked down at my lap and noticed our hands were still intertwined. I tensed at the thought, 'does he even realise this?' I continued eating trying to calm my breathing 'why? Is my breathing becoming all rapid and stuff?' I looked across the table and saw Hermione with her nose in book.

"I've read that one," I said, not realising I said it out loud, I plopped another forkful in my mouth as Hermione looked up from her book.

"Really? But do you know how to perform them?Or any of the_advanced_ spells?" She said eyeing me daringly.

I smiled at her "The 'special' way or the normal way?" I said smirking as Harry, Ron and a few other members' of Gryffindor looked at me.

"Do it the normal way and any one you like?" She said daringly. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her, I saw her visibly gulp "Don't worry it won't hurt one bit" I flicked my wand and called out "_mayintrayt stillendyo_" I said flicking it once more in one sweeping motion.

A orb of light shot from my wand and hit her hair, she looked up at her hair wondering what was going to happen, before looking at me smirking "It didn't-" just as she began talking her hair fell dead straight onto her shoulders before it frantically went haywire on her head before forming a cute half up, half down do.

"What do you think?" I said grabbing the mirror from my pocket holding it out to her, although letting go of Harry's hand.

"You look gorgeous" a deep voice said. I looked around and saw Ron looking down at the table and his ears flashing an alarming crimson red, I turned my head slightly and saw Hermione blushing as well.

I turned my head to look at Harry, he nodded his head confirming what I thought "How cute! Hey Hermione, that hairstyle is adorable" I said hiding a giggle as the others around me began to laugh. I felt someone stand behind me blocking a little light as the laughter around me began to die out.

"Its kind of sad you're a mudblood" a voice said from behind me.


	6. he wantedspace?

Chapter 6 – your just jealous

"It's kind of sad you're a mudblood," Draco said from behind me. I turned my head and glared daggers at him.

"It's kind of sad you're a Malfoy," I said getting his attention. He looked down at me and looked at Harry who was death glaring at him as well.

"Ah if it isn't Kimmy Chang, my father knew your mother very well, they talked often and until the very end," he said smirking.

I stared at him not believing what he had said. "I hope I get to have the same pleasure with you" I said flicking my wrist at the head table.

"Oh please, you're just a stupid potter lover, blood traitor," he said holding himself higher than before, I smirked at him. He looked down at me questioningly.

"I do believe your rhyming skills are superb, but I do hope that you will not insult any more Gryffindors." Professor McGonagall said looking down at him before looking at me. I nodded my head at her as she continued "You will have detention with filch for a week washing up the corridors and 10 points from Gryffindor once your house receives some points" she said sternly before walking off and leaving a fuming Draco.

"You're going to pay for that Chang," he said going back to his table.

I returned to my chocolate cake smiling to myself. I was about to put a spoonful in my mouth when I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Something wrong guys?" I said putting down the fork. Harry shook his head out of his daze and spoke "How did you get McGonagall to get here so fast?" he said looking at me intently.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? McGonagall heard it like the rest of us, she probably saw it from the head table." Hermione said motioning to the table. I looked over at her and mouthed 'thank you!', we smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I am so full now," I said after drinking a glass of water. I held my stomach looking at Ron who was still eating.

"Awe, how can you eat soooo much Ron?" I said rubbing my tummy.

"Easy like-" he held his fork up pointing it in the direction of a plate of apple crumble.

"-This!" his fork hit the plate and I giggled at him.

"I guess you don't eat much after all," I said laughing at him as Hermione and Harry joined me in with my laughter.

"Now all first years please follow your house prefects to your common rooms, Welcome home" he said clapping his hands as the great Hall doors swung open and students began standing up.

I looked across the hall and saw Cho. She was walking beside Sean listening to him as he talked animatedly to her.

"Hey Herm' can you wait for me?" I said looking across the table at her, she nodded her head from behind the book and I walked around the tables and made my way over to her, smiling as I dodged people.

"Hey cuz, what's with the long face?" I said tilting my head to look at her, with my hands behind my back. I smiled at her attempting to make her grin back.

"Cedric broke up with me, he said he needed some…space," She said as I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Hey, he'll come back. He just needs to see the gorgeous girl in front of him" I said making a smile form on her lips.

"Come on, you'll be okay. Hell you might even meet another guy and make him jealous" I said pointing at hot guy who walked past.

I smiled at him and waved flirtingly. He smirked and pointed his finger at us. I looked at Cho who had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued walking down the hall with a few of his friends praising him.

"Um, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said hugging her tightly. We both let go of each other and I waved at her as I saw Harry, Hermione and Rom waiting for me. I walked up to them grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Hope you don't mind if I steal her for a second Ron?" I said looking up at him pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Why should I care? I don't care?-" Just than Hermione shot him a glare and wrapped her arms delicately around me too. "-Uh? I care it's uh? Um…uh? Sorry?" he said confusedly.

I giggled at him pulling Hermione down the corridor following some first year Gryffindors.

"What's up, something wrong Kimmy?" Hermione said worriedly. I smiled at her knowingly.

"I could say the same for you and Ron. How long have you 2 been like this?" I said to her as I watched from the corner of my eye and I saw her blush

"What do you mean? Do you mean like friends? Cause I don't like him-" she began blurting out

"Oh puh-lease you like him as much as he likes you, it's written on your foreheads," I said giggling at her as she reached up to touch her forehead.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart," I said rolling my eyes as we turned a corner.

"Is it that obvious?" she said in a whisper. I smiled as she ushered me onto a moving staircase. 'Man this is weird but very cool, oh the question'

"While, that depends on if you admit to liking RON WEASLY like a cat does cream" I said laughing, as she frantically looked around when I said Ron's name.

"Hey that wasn't funny," she said as we turned down another corridor.

"Hey is that our House room?" I said pointing at a group of first years huddling around a painting. Changing the subject

"Yup, it's a portrait of the fat lady, she is basically like a guard to our common room. But if you don't have the password she won't let you in" she said matter-of-factly. I nodded my head taking in the new information.

"Hm? Oh Hi there Harry!" I said warmly, he smiled back and waved a small wave at me.

"Hey Kimmy" he said followed by a nervous Ron.

"Hi" his voice was higher than normal before he cleared his throat "Um, mean Hi Hermione, Kimmy" he said deep than normal.

I giggled at him, causing Hermione to laugh as well. "That's so cute" I said pinching his cheeks and pulling baby faces at him. "Ishint it Ronsy Wonsy?" I said before breaking into laughter with Hermione and Harry "Kidding Ron, hey are you ok?" I said looking at his now bright Crimson ears.

"I'm fine, I just…do you know the password?" he said looking at Harry.

"Nope, Herm's do you?" He said looking from Ron to Harry.

"Of course I do, who do you you're talking to," she said matter-of-factly.

"It's _Fortuna major_" I said looking blankly at a wall behind Hermione's head, my eyes unfocused and cloudy.

"How'd you kn-"Harry began

"-Percy told us earlier!" Hermione butted in and pulled my arm dragging me towards the portrait as my mind came back into focus

"Fortuna Major" I said as we reached the portrait and the 4 us entered. I saw girls going up a set of stairs closest to us, I looked at Hermione and she nodded at me curiously.

"Night guys, Ron" I said kissing him on the cheek "Harry" I said kissing him quickly on the lips. "See you tomorrow bright and early," I said smiling and looking at the 2 shocked faces.

I pulled Hermione up the stairs looking at the all the plaques until I found 3rd years, I pushed open the door and pulled both of us in the room closing the door behind me.

Hermione looked at me questioningly.

I looked around the room and put a silencing charm on the door. "I guess I should tell you the story than"


	7. The Great Sorceress of Tristram

Chapter 7 – So now you know.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, 'Hmm comfy,' I jumped up and down on it a bit getting it comfy and ruffling it up a bit.

I looked over at Hermione and patted the spot next to me as I sat on my bed cross-legged.

She walked slowly across the room and smoothed out the bed a bit for her to sit down. I rolled my eyes and thought of how I was going to explain this.

She looked at me expectantly as I looked out the window "I'm a Natural," I said looking out the window and realising I had just said exactly what I was contemplating.

"You're kidding I thought that they I didn't exist since, the last 5 centuries?" She said while counting off the years on her fingers.

"While I guess I'm just special," I said smiling at her, the smile slowly slid off my face at her expression

"Okay not good to joke about I get it, but well," I began while twiddling my thumbs together on my lap.

"Well, how did become a Natural?" She said excitedly.

I held a finger up to my chin and began explaining. "My Mother was a The Great Sorceress in the far kingdom of Tristram, and my father is just a normal wizard muggle born, I think?" I said thinking hard while scratching my chin.

"I don't think it really mattered that they where though, it was supposedly like something that was passed down in my genetic line just we've missed it a few centuries, like my mum, though as great as she was," I said looking out the window 'ah, the great battle of Arlian Meckinsites'

"Wait! Your mum was 'THE Great Sorceress of Tristram' from the long forgotten Kingdom? In Tristram!" Hermione asked getting hysterical,

I held my hands out trying to calm her down "Yes," I said rolling my eyes, everyone always reacted that way when I told them my mum was a sorceress.

"So, anyway," I began again. "I have this rare gift were I can do magical powers without my wand and learn spells, tricks generally anything really quickly," I said firming out the blanket in front of me.

"Wow" Hermione said.

I looked up at her "I understand if you don't want to be my friend or something anymore, just please don't tell anyone," I said looking down.

(When I told my 'Friends' they normally decided not to be my friend anymore and talk about me behind my back so why not end it before it starts.)

"Who said I didn't want to be your friend?" Hermione said sternly.

My head shot up and I looked at her. Her face was stern but her eyes showed humour. I jumped out from my seat and hugged her.

"Aw! This is so cool!" I said squeezing her tightly and letting go of her reluctantly.

"I can't wait, now I have my first ever study partner," She said excitedly jumping on the bed with me.

"Have you got any books on you about Hippogriffs?" I asked looking at her wide-eyed.

"We're learning it this year, of course I have the book!" She said racing over to her suitcase and pulling out a large furry book.

I leaned over my railing and reached into my suitcase and picked out my favourite book.

I put it on my bed and looked at the tattered cover, I loved it so much that it became tattered from my over reading.

I placed my hand over it and making it glow a light blue before it opened. My eyes skimmed down onto my favourite picture.

My fingers traced over the palace, I looked at the side of it reading the description.

Right: The Sorceress's Palace. Lady Jessabell K. Wikham the protector of the Kingdom lives in the first building ever built by Merlin's only apprentice. The Palace has since been left as a sanctuary to those who once worshipped the Arlian Sanctuary, which was left in pieces after the battle of Clawvipers.

The Sorceress has now passed on. It is told that she before death bared a child, though the child is unknown.

My fingers traced a picture of her.

"Kimmy? Is that your mum?" Hermione said, I blinked my eyes and turned to my right and saw the book in her hands.

I flicked my fingers and a pile of my old books appeared on my bed. I looked at Hermione who looked like Christmas had come early. "Help yourself, I've already read all of them at least five times," I said with a smile.

She grabbed almost all of the books and stacked them by her bed, she sat down and opened a book before realisation dawned on her.

"I have to unpack," She said glumly while beginning to close the book. I looked at her and smiled.

I clicked my fingers "I hope you don't mind that I organized it by colour, shape, size and article." I said looking at her with a smirk on my lips.

She jumped off the bed and gave me a hug, which caught me by surprise. I hugged back before she ran to get changed into her Pyjama's and jumping into bed. I feeling as lazy as I did clicked my fingers and changed into a tank top and my trouser Pj's.

Hermione rolled her eyes as I poked my tongue out at her, before I remembered something. "Hey Hermione?" I said carefully,

"Yes, I promise not to tell anyone without your consent, yet I hope you that you will be careful when using your powers in front of Harry, he's pretty smart at these things," She said not looking up from the book.

My jaw at some point had dropped. I licked my lips and reattached my jaw before answering "Yes Hermione," I said slumping over to the door. "I'm going on a walk, I'll be back before curfew, promise," I said crossing my fingers behind my back. I walked out the door before closing t I heard Hermione call out "I saw that!"

'I hope she doesn't tell Ron or Harry, or I'm screwed.' I thought walking down the stairs to the common room.

AN: okay guys, hope you guys like it, a little explanation.

Tristram is like as the title earlier called it Far kingdom, so it's an old wizarding community in the late centuries.

It's still there but has no location on a map so most people who venture out to find it never return so we don't really know if they did find it.

Also Meckinsites? They're just some random creature I made up, just imagine a hunched over goblin/ boar.

Also thanks for everyone who has reviewed it really helps to have some encouragement to finish this.

Sorry that this is shorter than normal. Promise the next one will be longer though. :D


	8. Something important

Chapter 8 –

I walked down stairs my book clutched tightly in my hands. I carefully stepped off the last landing and crept over to the loveseat by the fire.

I sat (side saddle) on the couch my legs lying lazily on the couch, I leaned my head on my arm and flipped open the book to my favourite page.

A small photo lay askew in the middle, I smiled down at the picture. I picked it up to get a better glimpse. 'Dad must have put this in for me,'

I looked at the photo; dad and me had just had it taken a few weeks before we left to London.

My eyes felt heavy; I blinked my eyes and looked back down at the page. My hand slowly fell to the book and my head drooped down to lie on the couch as my eyes shut and I drifted off into a sweet slumber.

"Hey Kimmy?" I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder, I grumbled at the voice.

"Kimmy, you're sleeping in the common room?" the voice said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

"While there are about 20 Gryffindor boys watching you, who are begging me to shut up now," The voice said, with a slight chuckle.

My eyes slowly opened trying to focus as light streamed through a window. I blinked my eyes

"Harry?" I murmured rubbing my eyes. I looked around and noticed it was just him and me I let out a long sigh of relief before looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

I heard him chuckle and move towards my feet as I sat up, he moved my feet off of the couch. I sat up and yawned.

"What time is it?" I said stretching my arms, I felt a blanket slip off my shoulders and pulled it up, 'Huh? I didn't have a blanket when I fell asleep?'

"The time is 6.30am and I saw you last night sleeping and thought you might get cold, so I put the blanket on you," Harry said turning away. I looked at him curiously as a small uncomfortable silence filled the air for a minute.

"I'm up early for a change, and on the weekend!" I said happily as Harry turned around to look at me bemused.

"Um, about that, I thought you might like to know, today's Monday!" He said laughing under his breath.

My eyes widened in shock and I stood up. "I have to go get dressed, I can't go to class looking like this, Eep!" I squealed noticing I was wearing my skimpy short-shorts and tank top. 'Why did I decide to wear my summer night clothes last night?'

I wrapped the blanket around myself as I blushed. I saw my book on the table in front of me and picked it up hastily. I turned to run up the girls' stairs but stopped at the first landing I turned around to look at Harry who was just staring at me

"Thanks for waking me up, I'll see you at breakfast," I said turning on my heel and rushing up the stairs.

I pushed open the girls door and put the blanket and my book on my bed. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a clean set of uniform and socks.

I walked into the bathroom stripping my clothes and taking a shower. 30 minutes later after running under the warm water for 20miuntes and getting ready properly for 10 minutes I was ready.

I walked out of the bathroom in time to see a large amount of hairbrush past me swiftly into the bathroom.

"Hi Hermione," I said as she shut the door. I heard a mumbled "I'm in a hurry," from her.

I walked over to my bed and tied my hair up in a ponytail and I realised something "Hey Hermione?" I called from the end of my bed.

"Yeah" A muffled voice replied through the bathroom door.

"I'm going to Breakfast, I want to catch up with Cho a bit," I said staring out the window as the sun had fully risen now and tinted the sky with a breath-taking orange.

I heard the bathroom door open a bit; I turned to see Hermione standing there looking at me a toothbrush hanging out of mouth. "You might want to bring Harry with you?" she said brushing her teeth.

"Any reason why?" I said smirking at her. She merrily rolled her eyes.

"Just thought he might want to say hi as well," I felt like a huge chunk of lead dropped in my stomach and my breath caught.

I clutched at my throat and strained a reply "I'll go get him than," I saw Hermione looking at me with confusion written in her face.

I trudged down stairs and walked into the common room, I saw Neville sitting in a chair feeding a toad?

I walked over to him and saw him visibly blush. "Hey there Neville, How are you?" I said smiling at him.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Howareyou?" He mumbled his eyes never leaving his toad.

"I'm great, um, do you know if Harry is upstairs?" I asked blushing; Neville looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in our room, we share dormitories, it's the th-third one on the

L-left," Neville said before looking down at his toad again.

"Thanks Neville, for 'everything'" I said sincerely, I saw him blush and made my way over to the boys stairs.

I climbed up the stairs and began walking down the corridor. I saw a few open doors with some first and second years looking bewildered that a girl was walking in the boys' quarters.

I saw boy with red-hair turn the corner ahead of me, he quickly began knocking on doors as he walked down the corridor occasionally yelling "Wake-up! Wake-up! We've got school!" He said it rather enthusiastically.

I looked around frantic and saw a sign, which said 'third year boys' I quickly turned the knob.

It wouldn't open, I began banging on the door as the red-headed boy began getting closer. 'Oh crap! I'm going to get in trouble! On my first day here!'

I heard some scurrying and someone walk up to the door "Who is it?" I heard Ron say through the door.

"It's me, Kimmy let me in, some red-head guy is doing some kind of weird roll-call!" I whispered, leaning my body against the door.

"Kimmy? What are you doing here?" Ron said confusedly.

I turned my head and noticed the red-head sticking his head into a room 5 doors away.

"I came to get Harry, Hurry up let-me-in!" I said banging on the door.

I soon felt myself falling into someone. I opened my eyes and saw Harry adjusting his glasses 'How cute. I mean adorable, I mean…I'm going to shut up' I quickly stood up while I slapped myself mentally on the head at the thought I was thinking.

I heard the door slam shut and a muffled voice call through "I know you're up so get ready!"

I looked around the room and saw a boy in the far corner halfway through pulling off his pj's, another sitting on the edge of his bed and Ron was standing a few steps away from me, all with the same expression written on their faces. Shock.

I immediately covered my eyes with my hands saying repeatedly "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry"

Harry touched my wrist slowly and I turned around facing towards the door. "Hermione said you might want to come with me and say hello to Cho Chang so I thought I'd come and get you," I blurted out. I felt Harry move so he was standing in front of me.

"Open your eyes Kimmy it's ok," Harry said calmly. I slowly opened them my eyes looking at the floor. My eyes found Harry's feet. My gaze slowly went up his body 'Hm, long lean legs, Well-toned body, slightly pale, though I don't mind, abs! Really hot, Gorgeous emerald eyes and Mmm luscious lips, which are laughing at me!' I blushed at being caught checking him out. My eyes fell to his body once more; I noticed it glistening in the light and a loose towel around his waist. My hands immediately went to cover my eyes.

"Um, Meet me downstairs in five minutes," Harry said opening the door. I felt his hand on my lower back; I tensed at the touch but felt somehow soothed by it.

I turned around to face Harry "Promise you'll be decent?" I said peeking through my fingers.

He chuckled and nodded. I slowly dropped my right had lazily by my side my other hand touching my lips as I bit into my lower lip.

"Hurry up than, okay?" I said shyly, while biting my fingers.

He arched an eyebrow at me before a smirk crept along his lips "I'll be down once you stop hassling me," He said turning around and walking into the room.

I blinked once the door closed in my face; I felt eyes on me, so I turned my head slightly I saw a few guys smirking at me down the corridor. I smirked back at them before running down the corridor and down the stairs at the merry sound of the redheaded boys voice.

I waited down stairs in the common room waiting about 10 minutes before I felt Harry's hand gently being placed on my shoulder. I looked down at my pocket watch. 'He's been up there for precisely 11minutes and it is now, 7.31' I flicked my watch back closed and turned my head looking back at Harry.

"You are precisely 6 minutes late and no we have to go find Cho," I said standing up I stumbled over on my robe and landed into Harry's chest. I slowly lifted my head to look up at him. I saw him looking down at me with a smile. I felt a weird lite feeling in my gut and quickly backed away from him.

"Sorry, but now we are both 7 minutes late," I said walking towards the portrait; I felt around behind me and dragged Harry out the portrait with me.

We made it down to the great hall at around 8 because I kept going the wrong way and Harry would just laugh at me every tie I turned down a dead end.

"Harry, it's not funny! I'm new so I'm suppose to get lost here, your 'old' so you have to help me!" I said to him as we entered the hall.

"I'm not old and come on it was so funny seeing you walk around like you know were your going but actually going around in a complete circle and walking down 7 dead end corridors!" Harry said laughing at me.

"Hey look it's Cho!" I said happily and ran over to her giving her a hug. "Hey Cho darling how you feeling?" I said looking down at her.

She merrily looked away a sad look playing on her face.

"You and Cedric broke up?" Harry said looking at her shocked. She nodded her head "Sorry to hear that," Harry said. I saw something flicker across his eyes but chose to ignore it.

I looked past Harry and saw the hot guy from yesterday coming over, I smoothed out my skirt and hair and nudged Cho to do the same but she just stood there looking at Harry.

"Hi, um? Kimmy right?" He said his blue eyes twinkling in the morning light. I gushed.

"Yes, I'm Kimmy, this is Cho but who are you?" I said tilting my head.

"Oh sorry, my name is Tobias Anthony Samuels, but you can call me Toby" He said kissing my palm, I looked at Cho who raised her eyebrows at me, I looked at Harry who eyed him carefully.

"Would you like to join me at my table for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Toby said. I looked at Cho who nodded, I waved goodbye to them and walked over to the Gryffindor table with him.

"So Kimmy? Are you single?" He said eying me carefully.

"I'm taken, by you," I said smiling, he merrily chuckled as we sat down beside each other at the table.

The redheaded guy from earlier walked past he stopped at me and handed me a schedule. I looked down it, 'Hm, I have transfiguration first, awesome' I looked up at Toby who was looking over my shoulder at my timetable.

"I've got Transfiguration first with McGonagall," I said grabbing some toast and buttering it.

"I've got potions first with Snape, oh someone curse me," I pulled my wand out and looked at him weirdly.

"I was joking," He said holding his hands up defensively, I giggled and looked up as Harry and Cho came over and sat opposite us.

I smiled at her as she giggled at Harry before I saw her grab his hand and hold it, I blinked a few times as she turned to look at us, my hands still glued to their hands. I felt something go off inside me.

I saw a hand wave across my face and I blinked and looked at Toby "Sorry, I just zoned out," I said smiling weakly at him.

I grabbed an Iced tea from the table and gulped it down, I saw Hermione come into the great hall with Ron arguing.

"Crookshanks is not a bad cat!" Hermione said walking quickly towards us.

"He practically attacked Scabbers," Ron replied sitting on the other side next to Harry, as Hermione sat next to me.

I sighed this seems so…normal. I looked across and saw Harry had the same expression. We spent the rest of breakfast listening to Ron's half conversation because it was through his cereal, porridge, apple and glass of pumpkin juice.

I sat up smiling as the bell rang, "Oh would you look at that it's time to go to class," I said standing up and making my way down the aisle between the tables.

I felt Toby's hand slip into mine and I smiled at him. He winked and walked me to Transfiguration. I watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past, Hermione and Harry giving me odd looks.

I hugged Toby and kissed him on the cheek as he walked back down the corridor and turned off another corridor.

I blinked my eyes realising he had already gone. I walked into the class just as the next bell went off.

I took a seat next to Hermione and looked at the board sighing. Something didn't feel right. Something important.

AN: thanks to all of the people that have reviewed my story, its great getting NICE feedback. While I'll have the next one out in a day or two but enjoy!


	9. He has the right to know, I think?

Chapter 9 –

The feeling niggled in the back of my mind the entire lesson, though I tried to ignore it. After the 30th time the thought appeared in my mind, I hit my head on the table in front of me. I kept my head down until I realised there was a deafening silence in the room.

I lifted my head slightly and saw Professor McGonagall and everyone else looking at me weirdly.

"I'm okay, I just don't-" I looked over to Hermione who's face stayed the same… confused. "- Understand it," I finished looking back at the Professor

"Well if you do not understand it, I would like you to come talk to me after class and we'll discuss it more thoroughly " She said sternly before turning back to the board.

I sighed and put my arms out on the table putting my head gently on it. 'At least I'm not thinking bout 'that' feeling, DAMN IT!'

"Pssp, Kimmy," I heard Hermione say from next to me, I lifted my head up and she slid a note over to me. I slowly say up and took the note.

'_Something wrong? You seem kind of distant? - Harry_' I arched an eyebrow and turned to look at him, he smiled weakly and I leaned back picking my quill up and dipping it in the ink.

'_Wrong? And distant? I'm only 2 seats away from you. Or do you miss me already? Awe. :P Nah jokes I'm just worried… - Kimmy _' I clicked my fingers under the table and the note fluttered from mid air in front of him. He looked at me but I merrily looked away. I saw his eyes dart across the paper and than he began to write another note; he passed it down to me

'_I knew it, what did he do to you? Come on spill it! I'll go and curse Toby to oblivion! - Harry_' I giggled at this silently and picked up my quill.

'_Hello? Harry it's not about Toby, what do you have against him anyway? Also it has nothing to do with him, I just have a weird feeling, something bad is going to happen - Kimmy_' I clicked the note to him in the same way as before, he read the note quickly as I saw a pink tinge form on his cheeks.

'_How do you know something bad is going to happen? - Harry_' Harry wrote quickly, I saw ink splatters from how fast he wrote it.

'_I just have a feeling - Kimmy,_' I passed the note to him as the bell rang, I popped all my things into my bag and made my way out of the classroom quickly, I felt Hermione, Ron and Harry walk up beside me.

"You said something was wrong, and it was a feeling, what kind of feeling?" Harry asked as we turned a corner.

"This kind of feeling," I said pointing ahead of us, the 3 looked at the scene and back at me.

Just ahead of us half way down the corridor we saw a black dog look at us. We all stood staring at it for about a minute before it scurried away through a trap door in the wall. I looked at Hermione who looked at me petrified before saying anything.

"How did you know it was a bad thing it could've just been a stray dog?" Hermione said. Her voice strained a little from fright. I looked in her eyes and she realized what I meant.

"That's the same dog I saw before the knight bus came along, when I ran away last week," Harry said still staring at were the dog once was.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, back to the common room," I said breaking into a sprint to our tower.

As soon as we got there we saw Neville standing in front of the common room door as soon as he saw us he looked thankful "Do you guys know the password, I seem to have lost my list," Neville said hurriedly. The others looked at me weirdly.

I shrugged my shoulders and said the password. I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs. 'Something is wrong, I don't think that dog and Neville losing his password is a coincidence,'

Harry walked a head of us walking down many staircases until no light was showing through the windows.

"Kimmy?" A voice called, I turned my head and saw Toby, I waved at others to go ahead of me, and Harry looked weirdly at him before continuing down the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked looking at my friends from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Snape's not in a good mood today and also," He placed a hand on my cheek. "You look gorgeous," He said kissing my cheek. I blushed and pulled him into a hug

"Shut up, liar," I said giggling, "Sorry, but I better go because I'm going to be late, see you after at lunch," I said beginning to walk away.

I walked down the corridor and quickly caught up with the trio. 'That was weird,'

"Sorry guys," I said wedging myself between Harry and Hermione. "So guys, Toby told me that Professor Snape ain't in a good mood, I suppose it's a bad thing?" I said looking from Ron to Harry.

"That's a complete understatement, he's absolutely horrible," Ron said flailing his arms in the air as we walked into our classroom. We went to the back of the classroom where we split into pairs.

I sat with Harry and Hermione with Ron, I saw Hermione's cheek blush and I winked at her ushering her to talk to him.

"So Harry, you were pretty quick hooking up with my cousin, do you like her? Do you love her? Do you want to have her children?" I said in a singsong voice looking into Harry's eyes innocently.

He looked down at the table with a small pink blotches smearing over his cheeks "I don't go out with her, I was just…comforting her," Harry said tilting his eyes up at me.

I giggled at him as Snape entered the classroom; I shifted in my seat, my eyes sparkling with laughter. I caught Snape staring at me and froze. His glare sending chills down my spine.

" Class we will learn the Poxydermus potion today, here's the instructions and the ingredients-" He flicked his wand at a piece of chalk which began writing feverishly on the board; he than flicked it at a cupboard in the front of the classroom and the door flew open.

"Begin!" Professor Snape said striding into his office, I looked at Harry who merrily shrugged. I pulled my pot out of the cupboard and looked at the board.

After I had finished making the potion I put it in a vial and began labelling it, I looked up at Harry who was waving his wand through the pot, confusedly. I glanced over at his pot and noticed it was a lumpy, murky pink potion. 'It's suppose to be blue and clear. How did he get it pink? Maybe too much frog eyes?'

I rolled my eyes and twirled my finger under the table concentrating on his. He looked shocked as his potion began turning into the right texture and colour. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for passing instructions, and start again," Snape called from his desk, I looked at him wide eyed as he swished his wand and vanished Harry's potion and the vial in my hands vanished.

"Start again," He said allowing a small smirk to play on his lips. I frowned 'I hate him,' I walked over to the cabinet and began getting more ingredients; I looked over to Harry who looked angrily in Snape's direction. I held my hand over his and mouthed 'calm down,'

He took a deep breath 'thanks' we both managed to finish both of our potions just before the bell rang.

I looked at Harry's vial, which had turned out worser than before, I sighed and shook my head at him; I crossed my fingers behind my back feeling a little spark ignite.

I smiled and grabbed my things pulling Harry out with me.

"What was that about?" He said as we turned down a hallway and I pushed him against a wall holding him there with my body.

"Well?" He reiterated. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye in a 'whatever' way. I held a finger to my lips and peered around the corner.

An extremely loud yell erupted through the corridors as a door swung open loudly the hinges creaking. I giggled but soon heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor. I pulled Harry down the corridor and pulled him into the closest door.

I walked in and pulled him inside as well realizing that I was in a closet. Harry was about to open his mouth when I held a finger to his lips and angry footsteps ran past the door. I felt my heart beat quickly like it was going to jump out of my chest. I calmed down a bit and suddenly realized how close I was to Harry. I looked up at him through the darkness, I felt his head look down in my direction.

After a minute I sighed and pulled him out laughing. "That was fun!" I said giggling while walking in what I thought was the direction of the great hall.

"What did you do?" Harry said a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh you'll see," I said as we entered into the Great hall.

Harry looked at me and I nodded my head in the direction of the head table. He looked back at me and I smiled walking over to Toby at our table.

"Did you see Snape?" Toby said before a small laugh escaped his lips.

I looked up at Snape, a small smile playing on my lips. Professor Snape's hair had turned into a shocking pink colour and instead of his normal robes he was wearing a bright pink one with little frilly bits at the bottom and he had a matching baby pink hat with ugly flowers arranged on the top.

I giggled and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice from in front of me. I looked across at Harry who was looking at me with a knowing look. I merrily smiled innocently at him and began talking to Toby.

'That was fun!' I smiled all the while well talking to Toby, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling as he stared down into mine. I eventually looked up at the ceiling half listening to Toby talk about his last class with Professor Binns, I took a large bite out of a sandwich in front of me, I looked at Snape from the corner of my eye, a small smile playing on my lips.

"…. and than he gave us a 6 foot long essay to do for homework," Toby finished. I heard the bell ring and the food on the table quickly disappeared.

I looked over to Harry who was talking to his quiditch captain "…. We have practise tomorrow evening remember, because our first match is against Hufflepuff, and with the dementors lurking around, etc. I hope you have been training…I can't afford to lose this year!" A Scottish boy said to him. I sighed and picked up my bag, I hugged Toby and made my way over to Hermione.

"How was lunch you look tired?" Hermione said picking a book out of her bag and reading it.

I turned the corner out of the great hall. "I was bored stiff, he spent most of lunch talking about himself," I said scratching my nose and walking down the corridor.

"That doesn't sound very Gryffindor like, is he in a different house? Maybe Ravenclaw? Ergh! I'd hate to think if he was in Slytherin." Hermione said shuddering at the thought.

'I don't even know what house he is in? He sits at Gryffindor whenever I see him though? I'll have to ask him later,' I walked down the corridor looking dazedly at the ground.

I turned around he corridor "Hey Hermi-!" I muffled as my face collided with a wall. I heard giggles and laughter from Ron and Harry.

I opened my eyes, as I lay sprawled on the floor. I groaned "Ow! How come nobody told me I was turning into bloody wall!" I said sitting up and holding my nose.

"We didn't know until your face hit it," Ron said through laughs. I glared at him and stood up 'nice friends I have,'

I sighed, "Come on guys we'll be late for Charms, Professor Flitwick is waiting," Hermione said closing her book and looking at Harry and Ron. I ran up beside her and we began walking.

We made it to Charms class. Nothing much happened in class we learned how to make objects spin in mid air and move around the room at the same time.

"That was easy! I can't believe you guys broke 2 eggcups 3 glasses and 1 bowl. I mean that's a record for sure!" I said motioning at the two who glared at me.

"I don't understand how you got it first shot, even Hermione had to read the book 3 times before she would perform it, you just read it and got it," Ron said matter-of-factly.

I gulped "I guess I'm just…a fast learner," I said looking at Hermione for help.

"Come on or we'll miss out on dinner!" Hermione said pulling me down the corridor. I mouthed 'thank you' at her as we turned the corner.

"Kimmy!" I heard someone yell before I was lifted up and spun around outside the Great Hall. I looked over his shoulder and saw Harry glaring at who ever was holding me. He noticed me looking and smiled before walking into the great hall and walking over to Cho.

"Toby it's only been one hour, you can't have missed me that much already?" I said through giggles looking up at him as he put me down.

"Am I not allowed to miss the prettiest girl in the Great hall now?" He said pouting. I laughed at his pathetic attempt and pulled him to our table.

I sat down and laid my legs lazily over his as he sat down. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged at him, before pulling about 5 different plates in front of me and devouring them.

I looked up and saw Ron doing the same, a challenge set between us. After 12 dishes and 3 different desserts. I looked up at Ron who was licking one of the plates.

I held my stomach as it churned uncomfortably. I held my hands up in defeat as Harry and Toby laughed at me. "I can't win, your stomach is just too big!" I said closing my eyes letting my head fall back onto Toby's shoulder.

"YES! I won!" Ron exclaimed holding his arms up in victory, sending the plate in his hands to go flying.

We all watched as the plate went flying as if in slow motion. It slowly descended hitting a Blonde haired Slytherin in the head. I burst out laughing as it smashed upon his head.

"Eat 'dish' Malfoy!" I yelled to the people around me who immediately burst into laughter.

I saw him get out of his seat clutching his head and walking over to us 'oh dear this can't be good.' I looked over at Hermione who had the same expression. I quickly got out of my seat. I looked at Hermione who grabbed Harry and Ron by the collar dragging a protesting Ron who bellowed he was still hungry.

As we made it to the Great Hall doors, Malfoy was about 5 metres away from us. I smiled and nodded at him as acknowledgement before grabbing Harry's hand and running out of the great hall quickly.

"Get back here Chang you can't run forever!" Malfoy yelled. I turned a corner and out of the corner of my eye saw Hermione panting out of breath, I snapped my fingers and she disappeared.

Ron looked terrified, I snapped him away too. Harry looked at me confused before I quickly snapped both of us as well.

I stood still holding Harry's hand in the hallway. I could see Hermione holding a hand over Ron's mouth to prevent him from yelling.

Harry grabbed both of my arms and I found myself struggling in his grasp as he held my arms down.

I heard Malfoy's steps getting closer and looked at Harry frantically. I saw Malfoy's shadow and looked up at Harry who was about to open his mouth and done the only thing I could think of to shut him up. I kissed him.

He looked at me wide eyed as Malfoy turned the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle. I saw Hermione turn to me for what to do next and than her eyes widen in shock.

I looked up into Harry's bright emerald eyes and saw him staring into mine in a sort of trance.

I saw Malfoy move towards Hermione who dragged Ron a few steps away from Malfoy's path. I mentally sighed. Malfoy was heading over to us 'oh crap!' I pushed against Harry willing him to move. He didn't budge.

I than pushed him with all my strength into the wall causing a lamplight to blow out.

"Kimmy, I know you're out here," Malfoy said walking over to us, Harry looked down at me questioningly. I parted my lips about to say something when I felt Harry nudge me in the hip. I jumped and looked up at him he nodded towards a corridor. 'Oh! Yeah,' I motioned for Hermione to get out now, I saw her silently drag a confused Ron away dodging the two goons.

"Potter, don't play games with me I saw you and Cho today, don't bother lying about who your real girlfriend is," I tensed in Harry's arms. He slowly pulled me around a corner and into a small corridor.

He looked in my eyes as if asking for permission; I nodded 'I hope Cho understands,'

"Ssh Kimmy, you'll get us caught," Harry whispered. I pretend giggled and leaned against his chest hearing Malfoy's step nearing.

"Oh Harry, I wish I could have my way with you right here and now!" I said slightly giggling while leaning my head in as I stared into his eyes.

"Mmm Kimmy," Harry said leaning in as both of us became entranced by each other as Malfoy's steps got closer.

I don't know what happened next because I had my arm around Harry's neck kissing him feverishly as his arms looped around my waist.

I felt a light on us and opened my eyes staring at the light "Ew! Potter and Chang making out in the Hallway!" Malfoy said disgusted as his two cronies came into sight.

"Well if you wouldn't follow us around Malfoy you wouldn't have to watch, now if you could please excuse us, we'd like to finish making out" I said pulling Harry into a deep kiss, taking him by surprise. I soon heard Malfoy walking away muttering something like 'I don't know what she see's in potter,'

I leaned back giggling; I looked up into Harry's eyes "Something wrong?" I said backing away slightly.

"No it's fine don't worry," He said with a goofy grin, "By the way, how come they couldn't see us?" He said looking down at me. I released my arms from around his neck and pulled away from him.

"I don't know?" I said slightly panicking. He tightened his grasp around my waist so I turned to look up into his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me?" Harry said looking at me cautiously. I pried myself from him stepping a few steps back.

"How about hiding from you? Bye!" I said zooming off down the corridor and running to the Gryffindor tower where I saw Hermione and dragged her upstairs before I could hear Ron protesting.

"You have to tell them Kimmy, it's not easy explaining what you just did," Hermione said once I closed the door.

I leaned against it sliding down it. "I know and I'm going to, it's just first I need to talk to him about me kissing him, I don't want Toby to know," I said twiddling my fingers. 'I am so gonna get in trouble if he finds out'

"Toby? Oh dear, Toby! How do you get into these sticky situations?" Hermione said throwing her hands up in defeat

"Glue?" I said dumbly while Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

"You have to tell Harry at least, or we are going to have a lot more than we can handle," Hermione said sitting on her bed.

I nodded my head, 'I'll have to tell him eventually,' I nodded once more confirming it with myself.

"I'm going to tell him," I said nervously while turning the doorknob as I closed the door behind me, and I jumped as soon as I came face to face with Harry.

"Care to share some details?" He said tapping his foot as I leaned my back against the door in shock.

"Howz about we find a more appropriate area," I said pushing him down the stairs, which immediately turned, into a slide.

I held my breath and jumped down the slide 'He has the right to know, I think?'


	10. so sweet when he sleeps

Chapter 10 –

'Whoa,' I rushed into the centre of the room seeing Sean on the floor holding my cousin to his chest. 'Is this about Cedric?' He looked up and smiled as I crossed the room in a few quick strides.

I knelt down in front of Cho and pulled her chin up so she had to look me in the eyes. "What's up sweetie? Did he say something to you?" I said calmly as more tears spilled down her now rosy cheeks.

She merrily looked down at the ground I looked at Sean "Cedric told her he was going to enter the tournament," he said worry sparkling in his brown eyes.

I scratched my chin with my free hand 'Tournament, tournament? Ah! Triwizard Tournament, wait…THE TOURNAMENT! IS HE NUTS!'

I wrapped my arms haphazardly around her shoulders. "He'll be ok, he is pretty smart after all and we can't guarantee that he will even be chosen," I said soothingly as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Really?" She said in a whisper, my ears straining to hear her.

"Yeah, he is after all 'the' Cedric Diggory," I said pompously as she let out a small giggle.

"Come on," I said pulling her and myself up to our feet. I turned my head slightly to look at Sean I motioned him to leave.

He nodded and walked out of the classroom. I turned to Cho holding her shoulders firmly "Cho he obviously still likes you. Brighten up a little k? I'm sure you'll be back together soon, plus once he see's you smiling again you might have to beat him off with a stick," I said causing her to laugh.

"Hey Kimmy?" Cho said looking up at me. "Thanks for coming, it means a lot to me," She said sweetly. I gushed at her.

"Awwww. You don't need to thank me, I'm your cousin. We just do it cause we have to," I said as we both laughed and hugged each other.

I stepped away from her and held my arm out to her, she looped hers through and we walked out of the classroom.

I walked the two of them back to their common rooms, I waved them goodbye and turned to leave. I felt a hand grasp around my wrist pulling me back I turned to look.

"What's up?" I said eyeing him carefully.

"Do you want me to walk you?" He said looking at me as if I might maul him.

I smiled and nodded my head "I could do with some company," I said as he stepped out waving at Cho as we left.

We walked in a comfortable silence, while at least I thought it was comfortable. I linked my arm through his lazily pulling myself close to him.

"You okay?" He asked relaxing as I snuggled into his warm muscly arm.

"I'm fine, just a little-" I began "-Slut," a familiar voice called from the darkness of a corridor.

I turned my head pulling my wand out and lighting it, my eyes widened in shock at who it was. "Toby?" I said stepping away from Sean, who immediately came to stand beside me protectively.

"What are you doing out this late with a mudblood," He spat angrily. I fumed. 'On no he didn't!'

"Take that back," I said pulling my wand out at him. He merrily laughed at me.

"I really don't think my girlfriend would pull a wand on me, I mean look at me…" He said gesturing at himself "I'm gorgeous," he said smartly.

I looked at him repulsively, I'd only ever been with him today and he already turned out to be an arse. 'Just my luck,' I opened my mouth about to retaliate to his comment.

"I think you've been looking in a broken mirror boy, you look like someone who's had bubotuber puss thrown at them and Mungo's couldn't help your face," Sean said chuckling, I let a small giggle escape my lips.

"Like you have the right to say anything," Toby snapped looking at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, from the guy who said I was 'and I quote "_the prettiest girl in the great hall,_"' what do you have to say now?" I said getting smart, I stepped forward but felt Sean's hand gently hold mine back. I turned to look at him.

He had his eyebrows knitted as he looked ahead at Toby. "Hey what's going on here?" I turned my head and saw Harry and sighed in relief at the sight of him.

He smiled at me and than turned to Toby who had whipped his wand out at the distraction.

He had his wand pointed at me, I gasped playing along even though I knew I could save us all without even lifting a finger.

"Sean, Kimmy? Are you guys okay?" Harry said pulling out his wand never leaving his eyes off of Toby.

"We're fine, but we better get out of here Percy is due to come around in…while soon!" Sean said pulling me behind him again.

"ARGH!" In a flash of light Toby had leaped onto Harry, I squealed and ran over to them trying to pry him off. I felt someone pulling at me around my waist and screamed for him to let go of me. I pulled and kicked at Toby to get off of Harry a sudden anger controlling my every muscle.

I felt the anger shoot out of me and in a flash of blue light he was stiff as a board as I continued beating him. I felt 2 arms pulling at mine dragging me off of him.

I looked around and realized it was Harry and Sean; I softened my gaze and relaxed as they pulled me away from his cold form.

We walked Sean to his common room none of us saying a word until we had reached the door.

As Sean was about to step in I grabbed his hand "Sean…and Harry," I said sadly looking at the both of them, grabbing a hand of each. "I'm sorry bout before, I just lost it, I don't know what happened, but please don't judge me because of my actions," I said looking at the floor. I felt Sean's hand squeeze mine. And looked up at him.

"Don't worry, we understand, Hell I was gonna beat him to a pulp when he called you ugly," Sean said smiling as I blushed at his comment.

"Yeah, he's a loser anyway, he's in Slytherin," Harry said looking past me.

I gasped and squealed. "EWWWWW! A Slytherin kissed me," I said causing the guys to chuckle, as I held my hands over my cheeks in disgust.

"I think we better go now, Percy is coming round soon," Harry said interrupting me.

I let go of his hand momentarily and stepped up to Sean, I linked my arms around his waist and hugged him as his arms found comfort around my small body.

"Thanks Sean, For everything," I said leaning back and looking at him as a smile splayed across his pink lips.

I let go of him and ran off to catch up with Harry 'Funny? When did he walk off?' I blew a kiss at Sean as I turned a corner.

I ran into Harry's back causing him to stumble. I giggled at him and linked my arm around his. "Harry you're my hero," I said blinking my eyelashes at him in a girly sort of way. He let out a deep chuckle and I began to swoon at the sound of it.

"You know you're really lucky I came out to check on you," Harry said snootily. I broke out of my starry gaze 'Did he say what I thought he did?'

"Did you just say I was lucky you saved me? Man you were lucky I stunned him," I said haughtily, he merrily laughed as we trudged up the stairs.

"Kim' you're really are weird, y'know that?" Harry said as we stepped onto the landing.

"I know, but that's why you love me," I said giggling as I ran the rest of the way to the common room.

As I made it to the common room door, I stopped causing him to crash into me pinning me to the portrait.

"Harwy, dyoo mind bwacking up a foo fweps?" I said into the portrait. I felt his chest rumble as his laughter shook through me. I giggled at the feeling.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?" the fat lady said looking at me from the corner of my eye.

Harry moved away and I stepped back pushing him away from me, a smile playing across my lips. "Now dearies, password?" The fat lady asked. "_Nightingale,_" I said as she swung open allowing us both to enter.

I turned around facing Harry and saw him yawn before plonking himself down on the couch closest to the fireplace; I sat down next to him pulling a blanket from the armrest and layered it on my lap.

I leaned my head against his shoulder closing my eyes momentarily, "Thanks for saving me Harry," I mumbled cuddling up into his arm, getting comfy. I heard him yawn again and drag the blanket over his lap as well. "…Oh and for stopping me from beating the #$ out of him," I finished. I felt his body relax and his breathing become deep and calm.

I opened my eyes and looked at him a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips, 'he looks so cute when he's sleeping,' I thought as he exhaled. 'I mean I never noticed how he just…' I sat up careful not to wake him. I slowly leaned forward and took his glasses off the bridge of his nose, folding them up and placing them on the table next to his arm.

'He looks so content and peaceful…as if he didn't have to care about anything in the world…' I thought as I brushed a stray hair out of his face, my fingers brushed his skin and I saw a small smile spread his lips. I smiled at him knowingly as my fingers slowly glided down and traced his scar softly.

'A memory of his past, a curse and a gift…' I stood up carefully and draped the blanket over him; I leaned in and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll be watching over you Harry," I said before turning and walking up the girls' stairs. I turned to look at him once more before I started climbing up the stairs.

The lights were already out and all the beds in the dormitory were occupied, I saw Hermione's body rising and falling peacefully. I clicked on my pj's and walked over to my bed opening the hangings and slipping in them. I pulled the covers up and snuggled in the pillow swallowing me into sleep, as a grin glued to my lips.

_Authors note: _I hope you liked it and I'll have the next Chappie out in a few days, sorry about how short this one is, but I hope you liked it. and thanks to all of those who reviewed me, it means a lot to me. :D


	11. I think i

Chapter 11 – I…I think I…

"Hey Kimmy get up, Class is over." Harry whispered into my ear as he shook me awake. I opened my eyes groggily and looked up at him a lazy smirk playing on my features. I wiped my arm across my eyes.

It's been a few weeks since school had started and since the cup was mentioned nothing much has happened.

I plopped all my things into my bag and skipped out of class merrily, I skipped up until I saw Harry and I began skipping in circles around him until he reached an arm out and held me around my waist. I giggled happily and squirmed out of his grasp.

"What have we got before Durmstrang and Beaxbatons get here?" I said as we walked into the great hall.

"Potions, with Snape," Harry said glumly as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I pulled a turkey sandwich towards me and bit a large bite into it.

"Kimmy? What school did you go to before here?" Hermione said questioningly as I swallowed my food, I took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked at her.

"I was home-schooled, my mum had a teaching degree in Magical Majors, I learnt mostly bout Elixirs, Antidotes and Potions since she specifically majored in that," I said twirling my finger through my glass of pumpkin juice which had now turned a red clear colour.

"So that's why you're so good in potions," Ron said dumbly. I giggled at him and took a sip of my juice. Which was now smoking a pink lite fog.

"Are you sure that's safe to drink?" Harry said concernedly as he eyed the goblet wearily.

"Of course it is, it's just an energy Elixir my mom taught me, and I'm dead tired!" I said sipping more of it as a burst of energy flooded through my blood.

"Are there any side effects?" Hermione said eyeing the elixir in my grasp. I wiped the corners of my mouth and passed the goblet over to her which she held apprehensively as she brought it to her lips.

"The only side effects is that of you drink to much, it's like eating 10 pounds of Sugar mice from Honeydukes," I said happily as Hermione smiled at me over the rim of the goblet. She put it down and than shuddered.

"Mmm that stuff is good, I noticed the raspberry flavour instead of the lion's spine flavour," Hermione said visibly more energetic.

"My own little concoction," I said touching my nose lightly before finishing off the rest of my sandwich.

I looked up and saw Peeves rushing in and nodded at Harry who looked in the same direction as we pulled Hermione and Ron up as we ran out of the great hall once Peeves had had an argument with the Bloody Baron. We walked into class and sat down at our usual table two rows from the front.

"Books out to page 304," Professor Snape called as he swept into the room, he glared at Harry who merely glared back as he made his way behind his desk.

"We will be reading this lesson, due to…" he looked at me glaring "certain events," He said whipping his wand out at the board were a piece of chalk raced up to the board on its point hovering over the blank board.

"You will write 1 roll of parchment about the uses of Powdered Lions spine, write the effects if using in the laughter potion, including all the side effects and the antidote," Snape finished as the chalk behind him raced along the board.

"Begin!" He yells, as Harry and me share a knowing smile before beginning work. I roll my eyes since we had most of our other classes off because everyone was talking so much about the arrival of Durmstrang and Beaxbatons.

I finally looked down on my blank parchment, my quill hovering over it. I sighed aloud and began writing furiously 'if I write quicker this will end sooner,'

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we walked out class hurriedly making our to the Gryffindor tower. "_Hailey's comet_," I said as we reached the fat lady

We strode through the portrait and climbed up our dormitory stairs. I walked down the corridor Hermione in tow.

"So what's up with you and Ronnie?" I said as Hermione and me put our bags down by ours beds.

"Well he still doesn't really notice me, but he wouldn't know if I liked him if I straight out and told him." Hermione said sighing as we grabbed our hats and made our way to the door. I skipped down the stairs happily.

"Well enough about me, what about you and Harry?" Hermione said causing a blush to creep upon my cheeks as I stopped and she walked pass me smiling widely.

"Nothing, me and him have mutual feelings for each other nothing personal," I said quickly as we made our way down stairs into the common room.

"Yeah? You keep believing that than," Hermione said as we sat down. I squealed out loud and grabbed the nearest cushion throwing it at her.

"Were-just-friends! As-in-mutual-feelings-friends!" I said hitting her with the cushion between words as she giggled at me.

"Who are you kidding?" Harry said as I stopped hitting Hermione in shock, causing Hermione to burst out laughing at me again.

Harry and Ron shared a confused look between each other before looking at us; I blushed if anything a deeper colour of red.

"Come on," I said pulling Hermione to her feet and pushed her towards the portrait.

We walked swiftly to the entrance as to where we had to stand around and wait for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive.

I saw Cho and walked over to her, I gave her a hug and turned to Sean and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey Darlings', you excited?" I said wedging myself between them and wrapping my arms around each of their shoulders.

"I can't believe Durmstrang are coming, all they ever want is to learn the dark arts and will probably hex the students out of the competition," Sean said staring angrily at the sky, scanning for their arrival.

"Well, I hear that Beauxbatons is bringing a secret weapon, that will fool the opponents into forgetfulness." Cho said looking wearily at Cedric, he caught sight of her and waved at her smiling widely. She waved back happily as I dropped my arms from her shoulder, though I still had my arm around Sean.

"Would you look at that, told you he'd see how lovely you really are?" I said happily nudging Cho in the shoulder until I saw Cho flutter her eyelashes in Harry's direction. I looked at him and saw him give a nervous wave back. 'I thought?…wait, I never thought anything…did I?' I shook my head and slid my hand slightly down Sean's waist, to rest lightly on his hip.

"Something up?" Sean said looking at me searching my eyes. I looked down and saw Harry looking weirdly at Sean.

I leant up to Sean's ear "I need a little help on something," I whispered as Sean nodded his head. "Kiss me," I replied abruptly.

Sean looked at me questioningly before shrugging his shoulders and bringing his lips crashing down on mine, I wrapped an arm around his neck arching my body into his, as soon as we broke apart; I felt a faint smile tugging on my lips. I saw Sean smirking at me as Cho looked utterly bewildered.

"Man, you're a great kisser," I said looking away, I cast a quick glance and saw Harry looking over at us in shock.

"It's in the blood," Cho said weaving through the crowd to Cedric who began whispering in her ear, something that made her giggle.

"Come on let's go over to see Harry and them," I said beginning to pull Sean over until I was pulled back because he wasn't moving.

"Let's just stay here, we'll be all right and we got a better view," Sean whispered into my ear. I looked around and indeed we had a better view.

"Sure, oh look over there!" I said looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Oh look, that must be Beauxbatons!" I said pointing at this large flying house?

"Can you see? Did you want me to lift you up a bit?" Sean said holding my waist slightly.

Before I knew what was happening he had me on his back (so basically he was piggy backing me) I blinked my eyes a few times figuring how he had put me up there, I looked over the crowd and saw them.

"Wow, Sean their headmaster is huge! She looks gigantic beside her students," I whispered as she came into view.

"You weren't kidding bout Gigantic now were you," Sean said as he shuffled a bit beneath me.

"Do you want me to get off? Cause I can see from the ground you know?" I replied getting ready to get off as the students from Beauxbatons swarmed around their headmaster.

"No its okay, hey can you see Durmstrang yet?" He said in a low grumble "Oh that must be them now," He said half-heartedly.

"Oh true, I wonder who their secret weapon is…" I said peering over as the professor and a hook nosed, pale skinned boy walked beside him.

"Oh my god! It's Krum!" I exclaimed as the school fell into hushed whispers again

"Really!" Sean exclaimed as I slipped out of his grasp and landed on my butt on the floor. "Sorry!" He said noticing that I had fallen.

"Do you want a hand?" He said offering me his hand, I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up, as my body hit his our lips met in the crash.

"I could get use to that," Sean said as we parted.

"Too bad I don't fall that often than," I said as he slipped an arm around my waist, I saw Harry and Ron walking a little way ahead of us.

We began walk along with the crowd swarming in the direction of the great hall. I looked at Sean curiously 'Does Sean think me and him are an item now?' I looked up at him and opened my mouth before closing it again 'What if he does? What if he loves me!' I looked sceptically around for a second 'Wait, that's me just being vain, I mean what about Harry?' I felt Sean's arm tense around me and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" I said out of nowhere while looking blankly at him.

"Did you want to hang out sometime? And I mean like a…well a date," he said as the other students milled around us since we had stopped walking right in front of the Ravenclaw table.

"Um?…can I think about it?" I said slightly apprehensively.

"Sure, take as much time as you want," He said walking over to his table.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, with my head slightly bowed. "Hey Hermione," I said sitting down next to her. "I am so confused,"

"No time for that, Dumbledore is going to make a speech," Harry said looking to the front of the hall.

Hermione shot him a look and looked at me patting me on the back slightly, before her head snapped to the attention of Professor Dumbledore.

'What am I going to do? I like someone else? Someone else being?' I looked around the great hall looking at all the prospectives around me. 'Well there is Ron?' I saw him shoot a quick glance at Hermione. 'Taken, plus no attraction to his um? Style…' I turned my head and looked down the table 'no. No. No. Hm? No. Maybe…No. Possibly, but No and No…' I had scanned everyone in Gryffindor from Dennis Creevey to Neville Longbottom. I turned my head to the last remaining Gryffindor.

"Harry," I thought and accidentally said, as the table erupted with mountainous amounts of food. Harry's eyes shot to look into mine, his full of concern.

"Yea," he said dumbly. I blushed and mumbled an incoherent sorry. 'Oh crap, why do I always say things I'm thinking, man I better not be saying this out loud.'

"Kimmy? Is something up, your face is bright red," Harry said trying to look at me as I bowed my face low.

"Um…I've got to go, I need to um? Do my homework for Potions," I said getting out of my seat quickly.

"But we don't have any potions…homework," I heard Harry say as I ran around the corner to go on a walk.

'Please! Why am I falling for Harry? Come on! There has got to be some kind of legit reason why!' I looked up at the roof willing it to just drop an answer into my head.

'He likes Cho anyway, he always has,' I sighed allowed and began walking down the desolate corridor.

"All alone Kimmy? Aren't you scared?" a voice hissed somewhere in the darkness.

"Why should I be scared?" I said looking around in the darkness, I closed my eyes momentarily sensing for any warmth in my surroundings. Nothing. 'my powers…' I blinked my eyes adjusting them to darkness until I heard something.

'_You know there is no point, I will find you and of course kill you…._' I spun my head around frantically, beginning to freak out.

"Who ever you are, I don't really care to be honest, but stop it this instant! It's not even funny," I yelled, as the corridor seemed to get darker by the second.

"You know, you don't have to yell, I can read your thoughts, don't even bother trying to stop me," the person went silent momentarily until my heart raced at the sound in my thoughts '_see? I'm talking to you…inside your head…_' I clutched at my head shaking it as the person cackled evilly. I fell to my knees on the cold marble floor.

"Someone! anyone!" I screamed as I felt as if all the air had been taken out of me. I looked around the darkened corridor willing anyone to come out.

I clicked my fingers nothing. 'Shit,' I clicked them frantically waiting for something to happen. Anything.

"My child it is too late to ask for help," the voice hissed softly behind me. I felt their hand rest on my shoulder.

My eyes widened in shock as I tilted my head upward "mom?" I said barely believing my own eyes.

"So?" she said leaning on one hip. '_So!_ What the hell is wrong with you woman!'

"_So?_ SOOOO? Your suppose to be dead!" I screamed, blinking my eyes furiously.

"Nice way to greet me after 5 years, and all I wanted to do was see you again," She said softly. Her hand reached out and gently cradled my chin.

"My child, join the dark side, the dark lord is getting stronger, he is alive!" I shook my head limply as I felt energy being sapped away from me.

"_No…"_ I breathed out, 'I can't, I won't, cause…Harry' my thoughts being jumbled "_I can't do that to Harry, I…I think I…love him…_" I mumbled as I felt the world drown away from me as I blacked out on the cold marble floor.


	12. I had a long day

Chapter 12 –

"MOM!" I screamed sitting up bolt straight. I blinked my eyes adjusting them to the brightness of the room. I panted as I heard hurried footsteps until, I saw Madam Pomfrey stick her head out of her office. I looked around and down wondering why I was so comfy. I was wearing my red thin strap nightie, which falls just above my knees and was in the Hospital wing bed.

"Are you okay Miss Chang?" She said bustling over to me; she placed the back of hand to my forehead. "You gave us a right scare when we found you -"

'What? When did they find me, I was talking…talking to mom…Mom!' I looked up at her with panic stricken eyes. "I saw my mom, but my mom…my mom is…is dead, but she wasn't…she was there, right in front of me…she touched me, she touched my chin" I spluttered, as I touched the place she had touched it.

"She…she told me the dark lord…the dark lord is getting stronger…" I said falling back onto my pillows.

"Oh dear, I think that you're talking to the wrong person sweetie, I think you should be -" Madam Pomfrey began. "KIMMY!"

I whipped my head around in the direction, only to get hair in my face; I began spluttering it out of my face and was than ambushed by lots of arms and hurried talk.

"Kimmy? What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Why were you-!"

"Ahem!" everyone turned his or her heads in the direction of a very angry looking Madam Pomfrey. "If everyone would please give Kimmy some room to breathe and we can talk this over slowly and maturely," She said sternly eyeing everyone making sure no one had any disagreements. She nodded her head and everyone proceeded to look at me.

I looked around and saw that Ron was shuffling his feet next to Hermione. Harry was next to her closet to me, on my left looking at me anxiously though his eyes darted towards Cho occasionally 'now I remember why I left the great hall…'my eyes saddened slightly before I shook my head mentally of the memory, I than noticed Cho, Cedric and Sean were on my right looking just as anxious.

I blushed under all the attention "I saw my mom-" I began clenching the white sheets in my hands.

"_You WHAT!_" Cho screamed causing me to flinch. "She is dead, you saw her die? How can she be alive!" she said angrily glaring at me. 'Why is she taking this personally? It's my mom…'

I held my hands up defensively "Hey even I don't believe it but she was -"

"NO SHE WASN'T! SHE IS DEAD!" Cho bellowed as I covered my ears.

"Excuse me! But please keep it down, people are trying to sleep over here," Madam Pomfrey said angrily from across the room tending to a boy who was awake looking terrified.

Cho nodded her head curtly and Cedric put a hand over hers. The 2 shared a calming glance, before Cho sighed and looked at me.

"I think I should see Dumbledore, he needs to know uh…something," I said looking carefully at Cho, before getting out of bed.

"Oh no, your not!" Harry said pushing me back down. I glanced at the spot he had touched me, I felt it burn with heat. I touched it softly and flinched.

"Love hurts…" I said looking up at Harry with tears stinging the back of my eyes. 'I have no idea why I just said that? Why did I just say that!' I shook my head and saw Harry's expression. Confusion.

"Say what?" Harry said dumbly. I blinked twice and stood up again, only to feel both his hands reach out to hold each of my forearms.

I felt a surge of heat go through me and my knees buckled. 'What the hell!'

Harry held me limply to his chest as I slipped slightly off the bed and if possible more into him, 'Why does his touch give off a weird heat surge? It's never happened before?' I slid to my knees onto the floor with Harry holding me in front of him.

"Harry, please?" I began, the heat becoming unbearable. "Let me go…please just let me GO!" I screamed pushing him out of my way. "I'm sorry, I've got to go," I said racing out of the room.

"Kimmy!" Harry called as I ran down the corridor clutching at my chest tears stinging the corner of my eyes.

"Harry, please just…" I tripped over and fell to the floor in a heap. Harry came over and held me at arms length, I felt my throat constrict and tears pouring out my eyes.

"Kimmy? Why did you say love hurts?" Harry said calmly as I sat limply in his arms.

I breathed in sobbing slightly 'Why did I? Oh yeah, Dumbledore…'

I stood up quickly and ran towards Dumbledore's office and as soon as I get to the statue it jumps aside letting me in. I feel Harry jump on beside me and we finally meet up with the door.

I push it open and Dumbledore looks up slightly surprised but calm as though he had been expecting it. 'Man, that guy never misses a thing,' I stride over to his desk as his eyes widen at my choice of clothes.

"Good evening Miss Chang, take a seat as I assume you are going to anyway," Dumbledore says with a hint of a chuckle.

I blush and try to cover myself failing abysmally. Harry than drapes his warm robes over me I gulp nervously and take a seat in front of the old headmaster.

"Now care to explain about this late night intrusion," Dumbledore said calmly. I glanced out the window and it was indeed late, the moon was shining brightly against the night sky.

"I saw my mom…" I said trailing as my thoughts delved into deep thought.

"Yes, I know, I spoke to her just before she left, she told me where to find you," Dumbledore said holding his fingers together in front of him.

"Say WHAT!" I yelled holding the arms of my chair in a death grip.

"Yes, your mother was quite a character," he stood up and began pacing the room.

"But she…she is _supposed to be dead…_" I said looking intently 'there has so got to be a legit reason for this!'

"Your mother didn't actually die, we all thought she did, but she didn't, even I have complete idea as to how she survived, only small theories," he said eyeing me carefully.

"She...but…but how?" I replied dumbly, as I tried to take in all the new information.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't answer that question," he said pacing the room.

"Ok? But why did she come back? She can't have just come for me, for no reason, or come back…especially since it's been so long…" I blinked my eyes all my past pain resurfacing.

"She had a few requests actually," Dumbledore began a small sparkle playing in his gaze. "Absurd requests for that matter…she asked that you join Voldermort and become a death eater, along side with…. a few of your friends," he said tilting his head so he saw me over his half moon glasses. "She than mentioned something…" he paused for a second and glanced a quick look at Harry "…intriguing," he finished looking back at me.

"Uh, I wanted to ask about that too," I said blushing casting a quick glance to a confused looking Harry. "Whenever the…well 'he'…um…touches me I feel hot and um…flustered," I said looking at the floor my face now throbbing with heat from my cheeks blushing.

"I thought that would happen," He replied rifling through some books in his bookcase. He picked out a brown leather book, which had red linked writing on it "It's an ancient spell, which causes the victim or victims' to express their truest emotion, only to be intensified, by all 5 senses to increase almost alarmingly." He finished looking at me. I looked up almost relieved since he had a book about it.

"Is there a cure?" I said sitting on the edge of my seat with anticipation 'I seriously do not want to explain all this to Harry…'

"Only one, it's all very hazy though, it is only guess work since this is such an intricate spell and rare art to perform." He said closing the book and walking towards Harry and me.

"So there isn't really a cure?" I said my head buzzing with the new fact.

"There is always an answer for every question, although sometimes it is the answer that needs a question," he said smiling at Harry who looked utterly bewildered.

"Um thanks? So about my mum-" I began

"No doubt she will return Miss Chang but until than we must be prepared and must continue all our future aspirations, such as I suggest you get some rest," He finished as he handed me over the book.

I nodded my head curtly "Thank you Professor Dumbledore," I said standing up Harry in tow.

"Please take care Miss Chang, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said as me and Harry walked towards the door.

I pushed it open and clutched the robes tightly around me as I felt a chill whip through the room. I shuddered at it and continued walking in silence.

"Kimmy? Is there something I'm missing about that conversation?" Harry said breaking the silence, grabbing my arm causing me to stop. My arm now pulsing madly as my heart began to beat faster in my chest.

'How am I going to explain this?' I turned around slowly almost afraid to meet his eyes. "I…uh…" I slowly brought my gaze up to his and found his emerald eyes staring almost comfortingly into mine. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' I slapped my hand to my face, shaking my head slightly, groaning inwardly. 'Alright, Alright! I am going to do this. I am going to tell him…'

"Harry, y'know how Dumbledore mentioned a spell that makes you express your truest emotion, and all the senses stuff?" I said looking at him for an expression.

His gaze softened and I felt my heart begin to race again. "Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with you?" he said calmly.

I inhaled deeply "That spell was cast onto me by my mum, I'm not sure why, though I do have a suspicion," I said turning away from Harry for what had been playing in my mind as for why she had done it. I felt the wind whip through me from down the corridor, I inhaled deeply, 'the air smells so…crisp' I blinked my eyes, listening intently for anything.

"Well…?" he said moving around me so that he could see my face.

"Well, there is this way to…um, make me stronger," I said cautiously "it's all theory, but along time ago my mum told me that there was this spell, it makes you more powerful, though it has to be activated in a special way," I said beginning to walk as Harry caught up.

"Continue," Harry said edging me on, 'he's actually interested? Ok…'

"Well, it has to do something with having a strong emotion towards another person and synchronising the 2 emotional powers together, the link between the 2 will cause a bond, a special bond of infinity, giving the person who had the spell cast, to channel this energy, thus becoming more powerful," I finished, well inhaling a deep breath.

"But that would mean, you kind of have to fall for someone," Harry said as we saw a small group rushing towards us from down the corridor. 'Damn, how did he figure that out? Damn him being so smart and attractive and…him,'

"Well, I kind of have," I said looking at Harry as my knees began to give way again.

"You have?" Harry said looking to me as my eyes glanced quickly at the floor before looking up to meet his again.

"Well, he's a good friend, he's really cute" I said blushing furiously "and he's kind of standing right in front of me," I finished shyly as the group came to stop in front of us.

"Really? You feel that way about me!" another voice interrupted. 'Oh shit…'

"No! Not you!" I said shaking my head as my emotions began to go haywire.

"So you don't like me?" Sean said getting upset. 'Argh! That's not what I meant!'

"D-Do you like me than?" Ron said pointing at himself in shock. 'Mwah! What!'

"NOOO! Not any of you, well I like you but I…help?" I said looking over to Hermione.

"What Kimmy is trying to say is that the person she has fallen for is currently not interested," Hermione said looking at anyone who had any protesting.

"Yes, exactly," I sighed about to fall to my knees; I feel 2 arms clutch at my waist. I turn around and feel my face grow hot.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks concernedly. I feel his hand slide up my waist as I was slipping in his grip. I feel his warm hand brush softly against my loose arm and I feel hot and flushed as butterflies began fluttering rapidly in my stomach.

"I-I'm f-fine…" I stutter as my knees began to give way again.

"You sure?" He says beside me his hands getting a firmer grip; I can feel the silk material of my dress bunching up in his palms.

"Can you uh…" I began only to feel him lift me up slightly so I was on my feet once again. 'Man I feel all weird…like I'm all floaty and jelly like?'

"Do you want me to carry her back to your common room?" Sean offered from somewhere nearby me, I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I shuddered feeling my heart plummet.

"I'll be alright," I say abruptly holding tighter to Harry, I make to take a step forward but find myself swinging into Harry's chest. "Man, my legs are so not working today…" I mumble as Harry lets out a chuckle. I inhale slightly and take in his scent. 'He smells nice…Mmm,'

I felt his arm loop around my waist through the robe as he held me securely to him.

"I'll take her back with Ron and Hermione, I'll send you an owl once we get there to tell you she's there alright," Harry said adjusting me to him as I felt a passion run through my veins.

"Hello? I'm still here, don't I get a say?" I said shakily into Harry's chest, I closed my eyes, my heart hammering away and my breathing becoming erratic.

"And do you have any further comments?" Harry said smartly looking down on me. 'Damn,' I smiled weakly up at him

"I thought so," He said looping his other arm around me so he was holding me firmly to his chest.

'I feel all warm and fuzzy, but that would mean…no, that would mean I…I lov-like him a lot, I like Harry, maybe even lo-'

"Can you drag me back already, I'm exha-hau-hausted," I yawned. I closed my eyes against Harry's shoulder.

I soon felt detached from him as one of his hands went around my waist and the other below my knees. I felt him hoist me in the air.

"Here mate you look tired I'll carry her," I heard Ron say. I felt me being transferred into his arms as someone brushed a hair behind my ear.

"Come on," Ron said before I felt him walking. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep entirely. 'I had a long day…'


	13. Found scantily clad

Chapter 13 – Found scantily clad

"Did I die?" I whisper to a foggy white light as I try to move closer to it, "So this is dying, huh? Not much what you'd expect, I thought I'd at least meet God or Jesus, we spend a whole entire friggen lifetime wondering if you exist, couldn't you at least give me a guest appearance or something?" I say sarcastically to nothing in particular. I wonder around aimlessly in the light orangey-pink fog. I see the white light blink at me.

"Hey what are you blinking at?" I say turning to the white light, I feel my body fill with heat and I smell a masculiny sort of smell. My ears twitch with anticipation of a noise. 'That's weird…'

"Is someone here? Can you tell me if I'm dead?" I say frantically. I make to move forward but find I can't move anymore. It feels like something is holding me down.

"Kimmy…" A voice says eerily. I look around frantically through the fog 'what the?'

"Who's there? Mom!" I yell, as the fog spins around me engulfing me in to its depths.

"Kimmy, You aren't dead…" the voice says with a hint of amusement.

"How do I know that? I can see the light blinking at me and I can't feel anything," I say angrily.

"Really? Can you feel this?" The voice says, I feel a prod in my stomach and I squirm.

"Ok, that's scary, if I'm dead, how can I still feel?" I say looking around me wearily.

"Like this!" It says. I hear a swish of what sounds like cloaks or heavy drapes and suddenly a blinding light flashes over my eyes, my arm instantly covers them blocking as much light as it can.

"Am I dead now?" I say, blinking my eyes. I hear faint laughter, which slowly becomes louder. I blink my eyes my senses intensifying rapidly. I feel a slow burning sensation from around my hipbone. I reach my other arm to it and feel something 'Is that a hand?'

"You're not dead, open your eyes silly!" I hear him say. I partially open my eyes, blinking my eyes from the real light.

"I-I-I oh god!" I say as a rush of blood flows through me, my breaths coming out raspy and shallow.

I look up and see I'm in the common room, the blinking light, was from the partially lit fireplace, though it blew out when the curtains flew open.

"Hey are you alright?" I heard Harry say from beside me, his hand now on my lower back.

I fall off the couch and scramble backwards alá crab walk styles into the table behind me. I look up at Harry who looks at me weirdly. "I'm-okay, I'm okay," I mumble, blushing furiously my body yearning for his touch.

"I'm-" I look down and see I'm still dressed scantily clad. "-Going to get ready," I say getting up clumsily and scampering in the direction of the stairs. I walk down the corridor tiredly and push open the door. 'Hmm, I thought our door was on the right? Oh well…'

I hear some snoring and figure everyone's asleep. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I walk over to the cupboard and take a couple of towels out. 'I don't remember the towels being blue? Must be redecorating' I put both the towels on the rack and slip my nightdress over my head and drop it to the floor.

I look over at the shower it's beginning to steam. 'I should hop in now,' I unclasp my bra and it falls to the floor.

I push open the shower door and slip out of my knickers and step into the shower. I begin washing and use the shampoo in there, which smells incredibly nice. 'This reminds me of someone,' I shrug it off and begin soaping my body. I hear the door open and close again.

"Sorry, Did I wake you?" I say lazily not bothering to have a look. I continue washing, almost done having my shower as the glass door had begun to steam up from my hot shower.

"Uh-uh, no? I always-uh-get up ear-early," A masculine voice says from the doorway.

I turn off the shower wearily as I open my eyes and look through my glass door; I see a plump looking blur and wearily open the door peeping my head around it.

"Oh my god!" I squeal, my face beating with heat. I see more heads pop into the doorway all of them staring at me in all my un-dressness. I slam the door shut and slide down the wall as the shower beats down on me; I wrap an arm around my chest as I sink to the floor, covering as much of me as I can with my other arm.

"What's going on? Who's in ther- " Harry says gaping at my form in the shower.

"Hello?" I say weakly, adjusting my arms. I hear them intake a breath 'God how am I going to get out of this one?'

"Uh a little help would be nice," I said after a while of silence, crossing my legs as Harry rushed forward and picked the towel off the rack and handed it to me around the door covering his eyes with his free hand.

I took the towel from Harry turning my back to them and wrapping it around myself.

I opened the shower door and came out to see every boy in Harry's dorm gaping at me. I blushed if possible a deeper shade of red.

"What are you doing up here in the guys shower anyway?" Harry whispered into my ear.

"I was really tired and…well I just went up the wrong stairs," I said looking at the floor as Harry ushered me past the guys who were hooting with appreciation.

"Come on guys," Harry said shutting them up and pushing me towards the door.

"Are you okay?" he says as we walk into the boys' corridor. I nod my head before realizing something.

"Um, can you do me a favour?" I say quietly. He leans his head in closer, and I feel my body begin to yearn for him again.

"Can-can you bring me-uh back my-uh my…" I gulped nervously "…my lingerie and nightdress are still on the bathroom floor," I say looking at the floor blushing.

We began walking down the stairs and I glance at Harry who's cheeks are slightly pink. "Of course, wouldn't want any of the guys perusing your stuff, it's rude." he said half smiling.

I was about to smile back but lost my balance and slipped onto the common room floor. "Ow," I said rubbing my butt smiling up at him.

"Okay, since I've had my shower I'm going to get dressed," I said as he pulled me up. I walked over to the girls stairs and walked quietly into my dormitory. I saw Hermione shuffling in her bed and ran over to my dresser pulling my weekend clothes out.

I saw her curtains fly open and I pelted into the bathroom. 'That was close,' I ran into one of the cubicles and began to get dressed.

"Is that you Kimmy?" I heard Hermione say from the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I just had a shower I'm getting dresses right now," I said back 'I hope she believes me' I slipped into some fresh underwear and was putting on my hipster dark denim jeans

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in last night are you ok?" she said her feet padding over to my cubicle.

I felt my face flush with guilt. 'Think of something,' "You were fast asleep when I came up," I said as I slipped over my white short sleeve tee.

"Oh-Oh okay, I was just wondering about this book-" she began.

I pushed pen my cubicle and ran over to her "Where is the book? Did you read it!" I said looking intently at her.

"No?" she said eyeing me carefully "Is there something I should know, you're acting all weird and-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Look, something has happened, something big," I said as Hermione nodded her head saying she understood "and Dumbledore isn't sure what will happen about it, I can explain more but this isn't exactly the right place," I said looking around the bathroom.

I took my hand off her mouth and she nodded her head "We can go out by the lake, we can talk there," she said with an obvious look of quick thinking.

I pulled my wand out and accioed my stuff to me, I wrapped a chiffon scarf around my waist using it as a belt and thought of something

"I'll get us some breakfast and meet you down there, but can I have the book, so I can do some light reading while I'm waiting." I said zapping the towel into the boys' laundry basket with my 'special' magic.

"Here," she said accio'ing it to me. "Just wait for me downstairs, in the common room, I'll be down in 5minutes, it's easier that way," she said pushing past me and

Began washing her face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room towards the common room.

I trudged down the stairs and saw Harry looking anxiously at his hands at a silky material. He looked up and blushed.

"Hey," I said walking over to him. He stood up and held out the material towards me, I looked down and noticed it was my under garments. I blushed.

"Everyone of the guys was looking at me like I was crazy or if something was going on between us it was hilarious," Harry said with a hint of nervousness.

I giggled and reached out to get it. I felt his thumb brush my hand and I looked up into his eyes. "Wow, you have really pretty eyes," I said before blushing and apologizing. I felt his other hand lift my chin up slightly.

"Don't be sorry you have pretty eyes as well," he said smiling. I smiled back feeling my heart racing a mile a minute.

"Kimmy?" I squealed and threw my arms up in surprise; I half turned and almost fell over the table but felt Harry caught me around the waist before I fell.

I looked around and saw Hermione looking over questioningly at us; I smiled weakly as my bra fell on Harry's shoulder, my knickers and nightie landed on the floor beside him.

"Is there something-" she began

"Nope, uh, long story, I'll explain later," I snapped my fingers and a weaved basket came out of nowhere in front of Harry, and me I looped my arm through it before it fell to the floor.

I clicked my fingers and my undergarments had disappeared. I grabbed an apple out of the basket I rubbed it on my chest, cleaning it and lodged it in Harry's mouth. "Thanks," I said hastily pulling myself away from him and dragging Hermione out of the portrait with me

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Hermione said shrilly as I dragged her down the corridor.

"I know, some even to myself,"


	14. This is what happened

_AN: this is extra long and I've updated about 4-5 chapters, I hope you all enjoy it. _

Chapter 14 – this is what happened.

I pulled the blanket out of the basket and threw it out under the oak tree beside the lake. I pulled the basket open and laid out all the food and poured Hermione and me a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You're in love with Harry aren't you?" Hermione blurted. I spit some of my juice out in shock and wiped my chin.

"I-I…I…maybe…" I said snatching up an apple; I stared at it mesmerized by the thought that Harry was too eating one. I took a juicy bite and smiled.

"Okaysh, letsh me expwain," I said through my half chewed apple. I swallowed it "I'm under a curse, my mum put it on me before I passed out and someone found me," I said looking at Hermione for confirmation, she nodded her head and I took another bite.

"Well, thish spell, it enchances all of my senshes, andsh when I find a way to shtop thish, I will have if posshible, more power," I said swallowing a bit of apple and than taking a sip of my pumpkin juice

"So now I am easily affected by the slightest touch of flesh on flesh, or the scent and stuff. I'm sure you noticed how whenever anyone touched me last night, I reacted ten fold than normal?" I said waving my hand carelessly through the air.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you if you have fallen for Harry, and when Sean touched you, you had glared at him, and with Ron you kind of mellowed? I hope that it didn't mean anything?" Hermione said looking anxiously at me.

"Nah, it was more of a brotherly thing, anyway I'm trying to find out as much about this spell as I can, cause once my ultimate power is activated…I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen," I said looking over at her, she had a look of keen curiosity and interest.

"Well, what does that book say?" she said gesturing the book in the basket.

"The book? Oh I don't know, I haven't read it yet?" I said throwing my half eaten apple into the lake where the giant squid splashed its tentacle snatching it off the surface.

"Y'know, I think you should keep this to yourself for a while…" Hermione said taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"I know, I think Harry's got enough on his mind," I said pouring myself another glass of pumpkin juice. I gulped down the juice and leaned back.

"Aren't you worried about why your own mother done it?" Hermione asked sipping her drink.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind, I'm still trying to deal with this 'extreme feelings' thing, it's so complicated, I just hope this book will tell me something," I said looking intently at her.

"Do you mind if I…?" She asked gesturing the book.

"Oh sure, But don't take too long, I want to have a geezer at it myself," I said tossing the book to her. She opened up the book and began flipping through the pages.

She looked up at me curiously "Did you know this book is empty? There's nothing on the pages?" She said showing it too me. I looked at it wide eyed and snatched it off her.

"This can't be! Dumbledore said…there has to be something in this dumb book!" I cried flipping nonchalantly through the pages.

"What are you talking about? It's all covered in scribbles and writing," someone said over my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with Harry and I snapped the book shut.

"Hi guys, I thought you guys had detention with Snape today?" I asked quickly changing the subject while placing the book in my pocket.

"Dumbledore said we could ditch detention and hang with you guys after last night…" Sean said looking away obviously hurt.

I looked at the ground as everyone began talking animatedly the guys munching on the goodies in the basket.

"So I heard from Cho that you like her?" Sean asked biting into a sandwich, my head snapped up and I saw Harry blush. I felt my anger boil I began taking a few deep breathes trying to calm myself.

"He has for a while now," Ron said earning him a punch in the arm from Harry everyone began laughing. I sat there resolutely staring at the grass. I placed my hands down on the grass closing my eyes deep breathing.

"Are you okay Kimmy?" I heard Harry ask. I opened my eyes and looked at the grass around my hands. I singed the grass beneath them.

"I just am-" I looked up and saw the sun blearing down on us "-feeling a little hot," I stood up, walking over to the lake, I dipped my hands in, steam flowing around me.

"You alright over there?" Hermione asked carefully. I slipped my shoes and socks off sitting on the edge of the lake, I slid my feet into the cool water, I half turned and I waved a hand nonchalantly at her.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to cool off a bit," I called smiling at her 'I got to cool off, I can't get this angry at Harry because he likes my cousin,' I felt steam rushing up around me again. I sighed and stood up in the lake.

I began walking through the cool water. I knelt down and picked some rocks up. I smoothed the moss off them and began to throw them across the lake.

'Just vent my anger in a different way…seems logical enough,' I threw the rocks with all my might; they splashed at water around a little island a little to the left edge on the other side of the lake.

I took a few more steps into the lake, the water now just above my knees. I closed my eyes letting the feelings rush over me. I smelt the sweet flowers of spring and the water of the cool lake. I felt a slight breeze and smelt something different.

"Do you guy's smell that?" I asked turning around much more calm.

"Smell what?" Sean asked looking at me intently.

"It's kind of jumbled, but I smell…feelings?" I said dumbly as I closed my eyes taking in the scent.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I smell…love, confusion," I said my nose in his direction "oh wait, it changed…fear and worry…" I mumbled opening my eyes and seeing Ron pale white.

"Something up?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, just…don't worry about it," He said casting a glance at Hermione who was looking at me. I slapped a hand to my mouth and giggled as they looked at me weirdly.

I turned around and faced the lake 'Oh my gosh, I can smell 'their' feelings!' I peeked around and saw they were still looking at me weirdly.

"It's nothing," I said winking at Hermione who nodded and everyone looked at her.

'I better write this down somewhere?' I searched my pockets for a scrap piece of parchment; I found the book and a pen. 'Might as well since there is no writing in it anyway, well apart from what Harry says…' my eyes flashed a bright red. I clicked the pen and wrote, "Scent, I can smell peoples feelings with this spell/curse."

I glanced upwards and saw something moving on the small island. 'It can't be,' I looked back to everyone else, as they smiled laughing at Ron making faces.

I clicked my fingers, trying to create a small fireball. Nothing. I looked across the lake the thing was sitting down? I clicked my fingers again the only sound in my mind was the hollowing silence that came after the click. Nothing.

I looked at my jeans and took a few more steps into the water before I dove into it. I resurfaced quickly taking in a deep cooling breath.

"Kimmy? What are you doing?" Harry asked laughter playing in his voice. I pointed over to the island and began swimming over there. Once there I clambered over to the small path of grass. I sat down next to her.

"Hey mom, I almost didn't see you," I said looking across the lake.

"I'm almost indistinguishable in the day," She said waving one of her ghostly hands motioning her ghost like state.

"I don't understand what's going on? Why did you cast the spell on me, if you're a ghost you can't even touch me, it's not even possible." I rambled.

"The Dark Lord granted me the powers and body temporarily, I need you to fully give me a form," She said spreading her ghost like hands in front of her.

"Well, why the more power thing? I don't get it!" I asked looking almost through her ghostly pale face.

"Your powers…if you join the Dark Lord, oh how he knows how to unleash such force with them." She muttered staring dreamily to the sky.

"Why do you even want your body back? Why now…" I muttered looking into her eyes.

"Kimmy, what I'd give to have had my body after I died just to be with you," She whispered lifting a hand and brushing it over my cheek though I didn't feel it.

"I don't even understand why I'm still talking to you, you shouldn't even be a ghost or anything? Your suppose to be dead!" I said angrily turning a way from her.

She floated in front of me. "Please Kimmy! The Dark Lord-" She began

"No! I've had enough of this Dark Lord? Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him!" I said shrilly before clicking myself onto the other side of the lake.

I let the water nestle around my calves as I swung them on the edge of the bank. 'I wish someone had told me…something! Anything? I'm going to ask dad…maybe he knows something.' I frowned to myself.

"Hey Kimmy something up?" Sean said from beside me.

"I was just talking to my mom, she wants my powers to get her body back." I said indignantly.

"Wait? Say what! That doesn't make sense! Why does she want to make you powerful?" He asked confusedly.

"So The Dark Lord can spare me and I can be a follower…" I said standing up and pacing in the water, which reached just below my knees, I rolled up my jeans so they were folded above my knees as I shivered.

"Hold on a sec," I clicked myself dry and glanced over to the small island, I saw a swish of a cloak disappear behind the island.

"He's back…" I muttered as I stared at the spot on the island where the cloak just disappeared.

"Who's back?" Sean asked a little scared.

"Harry! Get inside now!" I yelled jumping out of the lake pulling Sean along with me.

"What are you talking about!" Harry asked as he stood up, Ron and Hermione looked at me questioningly.

"He's here! Come on he's planning something…" I muttered peering across the lake.

"Who's here? What's going on?" He asked utterly confused. I saw something coming across the lake.

"Oh my god." I said with wide eyes as everyone stood there watching it glide across the surface.

"Come on!" I yelled pointing my wand in the sky sending off wand sparks. I grabbed Harry and Sean's hand pulling them in the direction of the huge doors.

I retched open the doors open and forced everyone inside shutting myself out, putting a safety lock on it so everyone had to stay inside. I turned around and I lifted my hands up slowly towards the sky

"Stop this! This will be of no gain to you! Just leave!" I cried to the sky as it began to turn purple as the figures glided ever closer.

"Fine!" I yelled angrily forming a ball of energy above myself glowing a brilliant gold. "You're going to have to try harder! There's more to life than pain!" I screamed to the black-cloaked figure standing beside the tree. It merrily waved a hand and vanished again as the dementors drew nearer.

"VEERYAT EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled thinking of the first time I kissed Harry. I had learnt the past year to create a barrier with my patronus.

I spread my arms out letting the barrier form around the school. I held one hand out holding the barrier in place as the dementors kept trying to get through it.

I held my free hand out creating a ball of happiness in an entrapment charm as my forehead began to sweat. I pushed the barrier out causing the dementors to fly back an extra 2 metres. I forced the ball larger and closed my eyes deep breathing the cold air.

I swished my hand causing the barrier to deteriorate and I enlarged the ball and threw it at the dementors, I fell to my knees as I watched the dementors float around uselessly in the ball.

"Wonderful work Miss Chang," I looked up and smiled weakly before falling onto the ground and letting my face rest on the cold concrete.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore, though I must admit I haven't practised enough and I'm a little rusty," I muttered closing my eyes. I felt him grab my arm and hoist me up so he was holding me against him.

"You've done a wonderful job in protecting the school, I am grateful for it," He said pulling his wand out and pointing it at the ball of dementors, which than vanished.

"Can I go…go inside now? I want to lie down," I said my body going limp in his grasp.

"Oh, of course," He pointed his wand at me and levitated me inside.

"Kimmy? Professor is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly as Professor Dumbledore opened the doors.

"I'm fine, but that just drained me of energy," I muttered sleepily as he levitated me through the corridors until we came to the fat lady.

"I believe that your friends can help you from here, I dare say I will be having a talk with the minister," He said smiling as he lowered his wand gently placing me someone's arms.

"You smell like cinnamon chocolate swirls…" I said inhaling deeply in the person's arms. "You also smell worried, don't fret I'm fine," I said tiredly as they muttered the password and took me inside.

I was than placed on one of the couches. I opened my eyes and saw the 3 of them smiling down on me.

"I wish this were heaven, cause it feels perfect," I said tiredly causing Ron and Harry to laugh.

"Come on, I'll carry you upstairs," Hermione began to lift my arm over her neck.

"Oh please, you couldn't lift me, Ronald over here struggles with it," I said laughing as Ron blushed.

"Plus, I just want to…night," I muttered closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Harry's Point of View 

"Hermione, I know she told you what's been going on and why she's been acting so…anyway, what's going on?" I asked, Hermione wringed her fingers nervously.

"I can't tell you, I sort of promised I wouldn't," She said not meeting my gaze.

"Oh come on Hermione, when did you last keep a secret for longer than a week!" I said incredulously.

"Hey! I promised I wouldn't tell you she likes you!" She immediately slapped a hand to her mouth as Ron gaped at her. I stared at Kimmy as her body rose and fell with her every breath

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that as you tell me the truth," I mumbled angrily.

"Mate, I really think she does, it's the way she looks at you when you look away," Ron said smirking at my obvious expression of complete panic.

"But I like…Okay I admit-I like Cho!" I said as Ron chuckled at me, I punched him in the arm.

"And you're telling us this why? You should be telling Cho…or Kimmy?" Hermione said calmly as Kimmy mumbled something.

"I can't just tell Cho I like her! She likes Cedric and…not me," I said looking angrily at my hands, wringing them as Hermione had done before.

"Look! I don't know what why or when it happened but don't hurt Kimmy, I think this could kill her…" Hermione said looking out the window.

"What do you mean kill her? Hermione what aren't you telling us?" Ron asked, almost like reading my mind.

"Exactly, I'm not telling you, I'm not allowed!" Hermione said angrily while placing a blanket over Kimmy's sleeping form.

"I just-Sean likes Kimmy! Why would she even look at me when someone like Sean is waiting at her beck and call?" I asked confusedly as I brushed away a stray hair from Kimmy's face.

"I don't know, all I know is she does and I'd think that'd count for something," Hermione said grabbing a blanket and sitting down opposite Kimmy on the sofa with Ron.

"Obviously I'm not getting any answers from you so I'm going to sleep, coming Ron!" I asked.

"Nah, I'll stay and keep Kimmy and Hermione company, you know stand guard in case something happens," He said his ears turning red as Hermione blushed.

I shrugged my shoulders and left for the stairs. I changed quickly and walked into the bathroom, I splashed my face with water and looked at my reflection as water dripped off my glasses.

"She can't like me, she deserves better," I muttered wiping my face and walking back into my room, I pulled open my hangings and slid into bed, it didn't seem as warm as usual. I took off my glasses placing them on the side cabinet; I slid into the covers and closed my eyes willing myself to get to sleep. I finally fell asleep with one person on my mind 'Kimmy…'

Back to Kimmy's point of view 

I awoke lazily and stretched my arms from the couch; I looked across the room and saw Hermione sleeping on Ron's shoulder with their hands clasped around the centre. I smirked to myself and flipped off the blanket and stretched my legs. I folded the blanket and walked upstairs 'Sunday morning…great,' I inhaled deeply feeling like today would be a good day.

I took off yesterday's clothing throwing them in the laundry basket. I took a nice warm shower using a new shampoo and conditioner, which smelled like chocolate.

I dried off and decided to leave my hair down in loose waves. I padded over my trunk and picked out a black skirt with white embroidery on it, which fell just above my knees and a white singlet top, I put on a couple of cream pearled necklaces, which were tastefully placed and lodged on my earphones to my ipod. I flicked it to one of my favourite songs as I put on my cream Ugg boots.

I skipped down the girls' stairs and clicked my fingers putting some flowers on Hermione's lap and a box of Honeydukes chocolate on Ron's. I smiled as the two jumped and looked at each other blushing as they realised they were holding hands. They both looked down at their laps and smiled before looking up. I smiled and waved as I skipped out of the common room as people stared at me weirdly.

I stuck my tongue out and began strolling happily as people watched on with confused expressions.

I hummed the song all the way to the great hall and sat down eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream. I added some energy pills because I knew that the sleep only restores half my energy.

I finished the ice cream and was lip sinking the words as I finished a glass of pumpkin juice. "Hey Kimmy?" I had my eyes closed and was getting out my seat as I lip sinked the words.

I felt a hand on my arm and my knees gave way and I fell on the bench. I opened my eyes and saw Harry looking at me strangely and was he…blushing?

"Morning Harry," I said listening to the music, realising why I liked the song at moment…I could relate to the lyrics.

"What are you listening to?" He asked taking out an earpiece. I sighed aloud.

"Counting crows – Accidentally in love, I didn't even know I had this song," I said looking at him giggling; I saw his cheeks flush a little more red.

"Okay, I'm going on a walk outside on this beautiful sunny Sunday-" I said looking up only to see that the chanted ceiling showed that is was cloudy and storms were brewing a little off in the distance.

"Ah- oh well, I'm going outside anyway, might as well do some training," I said smiling at him nervously and leaving. I waved as I passed Hermione and Ron.

I popped the earphones back in and began skipping down the corridor; I pushed open the front doors and saw rain pattering on the dewy grass. I looked around and saw no one was looking and clicked myself a raincoat.

I ran outside slipping from puddle to puddle as I giggled happily feeling like nothing in the world could ruin the moment as a more definite beat came on. I smiled thankful I put on the Good Charlotte soundtrack.

I pulled my wand out and began doing some manoeuvring tricks, including some dive rolls and muggle fighting. I was practising my normal punching and kicking when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I turned around swinging my leg and knocking them to the ground, I held my hand over there throat.

"Oh, sorry Cho something up?" I asked releasing her from my hold. I lodged my wand in my jacket pocket and clapped my hands together as the rain pelted down around us.

"Kimmy? Are you okay? Everyone's worried…" She trailed off.

I turned around and rubbed my hands together before looking up at the sky trying out the last spell my dad was training me for in the holidays.

"I'm fine, I'm just practising," I muttered while holding my hands up as if prying something apart.

"Practising what? Sean is really worried!" Cho said angrily standing in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and began forcing harder channelling my energy into my palms; I saw a glimmer of light streak through the clouds.

"Just give me a second," I said as I let the hood of my raincoat fall on my back. I concentrated hard and I soon felt the suns rays shining down on us. I fell to my knees laughing.

"Sunny Sunday here I come!" I giggled thinking of how I made an idiot of myself to Harry.

"Kimmy! Are you okay!" Cho asked kneeling down beside me.

"Yes mum!" I said rolling my eyes and picking up a handful of mud.

"That wasn't funny." Cho said seriously. I threw the mud at her face and giggled.

"But that sure as hell was," I said standing up and running away until I got splattered by Cho.

I saw a few figures standing on the front steps but chose to ignore them as I threw a mud ball at Cho, which hit her on her thigh.

"Oi!" I turned to look and was hit in the back of the head by some mud from Cho. I touched the back of my head and felt the mud sticking to my once clean hair. I turned around glaring at Cho who immediately ran for cover.

I lifted my hands up balls of mud rising into the air as I ran over to Cho dropping them on her. I ran away giggling and covered in mud. I ran up to the steps and saw Hermione holding hands with Ron; I smiled and hugged the 2.

"Finally!" I said smirking at the 2 as they blushed.

"Oh gross Kimmy!" Ron exclaimed seeing his now mud covered sweatshirt.

"That's not gross," Hermione began as she held a hand out as I placed mud in it.

"-This is!" She yelled smacking it in his face, I watched as she ran away Ron chasing after her.

"I'm glad they finally got together, took them long enough," I giggled as Harry laughed.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout earlier…" Harry began; I looked at him weirdly as he looked at his feet. I rolled my eyes and levitated a ball of mud into my hands.

"-and yea I'm just sorry for how I've been acting weird and stuff," He finished while looking into my eyes finally. I smiled innocently.

"It's fine," I swung my hand out and smothered his face in mud "All is forgiven," I said running away as he tried to tackle me.

I giggled as I saw Sean slip over in a pool of mud as Cedric pushed him. I ran past him only to be tackled on top of him by Harry.

I laughed as Harry and Sean tickled me, Hermione came over trying to help me only to be pushed on top of me both of us stuck in a tickling contest. I soon saw Cedric come over and drop Cho on top of us, I squirmed/ laughed as I tried get out as everyone was on top of me tickling everyone.

"Hey everyone!" We all looked over smiles on our faces as Dennis Creevey took a photo of us covered in mud.

I was the first to break into laughter at everyone's expression. I frantically tried to get out of the mud wrestle but was dragged in by Ron and Cedric.

After about 10 minutes, we all finally gave up, I lay facing the sun as light clouds pattered down with rain. Hermione and Cho's head was on my stomach as Ron was sprawled over my legs facing Hermione. Sean was partly on Cho and me as Cedric was lying on Cho. Harry was lying on my free arm facing me.

I started laughing, which was hard to do with all the weight on me everyone else began laughing because they could feel me laughing.

"You know what?" I asked randomly as everyone stopped laughing.

"What?" Hermione answered.

"I can't breathe," I giggled, everyone else began laughing. I sighed and looked to my side. I saw Harry looking at me strangely, mud splattered on his glasses. I smiled as he smudged some more mud on my face.

"I'm going to get you for that," I flicked my wrist at his head and he winced as I giggled. I felt Ron get up soon followed by Hermione and Sean, which resulted in Cho and Cedric getting up. I saw Harry get up and I closed my eyes breathing in.

"You coming?" Ron asked as Sean and Harry stood on either side of me.

"I'm breathing in happiness…and-ewww!" I screeched standing up and looking at everyone questioningly. "One of you guys found this kinky!" I said pointedly.

The guys looked at each other laughing. I shook my head as I stalked past all of them running for the front doors, I heard everyone's feet pattering behind me.

The doors automatically opened and I tried to stop only to skid across the marble floor. I closed my eyes on impact.

"Good Afternoon Professor," I said looking down on the angry face of Professor Snape.

"No running in the corridors, 10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Hufflepuff for being outside when there were strict orders to be inside," Snape said pulling his wand out and cleaning the mud away as I rolled off him and stood up hastily.

He slowly stood eyeing me with hatred "And I think Dete-" he began

"Severus! This very young girl saved our school yesterday, using what I must say was a marvellous entrapment charm," Professor Dumbledore began. I smiled at him as everyone came to stand beside me.

"I think that the warning sparks reward you at least 20 points I suppose 10 as well to Hufflepuff since Mr Diggory was present at your warning and also another 50 for using a perfect shielding patronus, the ingeniousness of it," He said smiling as I stood there gaping.

"I suppose you should be going up to clean up before dinner," He said ushering us away.

I smirked until I saw people crowding around the notice board, everyone saw us coming and moved out of the way as to not be covered in mud. I giggled and tried to read the sign.

"Oh my god, that's definitely new," Sean said looking at the poster in curiosity.

"Kimmy, you've been chosen for an auction," Sean said smiling at my shocked expression.

I pushed past more students and read who they were, "I'm going to kill who ever nominated me," I muttered walking away.

"You're going to hate that person even more, the auction is for tomorrow," Ron said laughing as I scowled all the way back to the common room.

"Hey at least you get a day off classes? To get ready for it," Harry said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but the next 24hrs, I'm going to be someone's slave, talk about child slave labour!" I said flailing my arms up as everyone laughed.

We all sat down at the table eating gingerly as we were all hungry from our mud fight.


	15. This is a surprise in more ways than one

Chapter 15 – This is a surprise in more ways than one.

I stood up on the podium in a nice pair of jeans and a black tank top with some converses on. It was almost time to begin, I saw Draco wink at me and grimaced 'I hope he doesn't win me,' I looked over as Dumbledore began talking.

"This will be the first year we have done this, we are auctioning off students to do what ever you so may wish for the next 24 hours, from doing your homework to cleaning your robes," He chuckled as we all looked at him shocked "The money we raise will be put to our first ever Magic Camp, at camp we will be training you mainly defence against the dark arts, but will have some activities which will involve some charms and transfiguration, now first off we have Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin!" He began doing the auctioning, there was a boy and girl for every house, the boy in Gryffindor was Dean Thomas, I can definitely say that Ginny wasn't to happy about it. I watched as everyone was bid off "_2 galleons and a knut- 5 galleons! Going once going twice – sold!_" I sighed being that I was the last person to auction off.

"And now we have: Kimmy Chang, Gryffindor. We will start the bids at 3 galleons," Dumbledore began as I stood there looking at my feet.

"10 Galleons!" I looked up surprised and I saw Sean with his hand in the air.

"Wow! what a bid from Sean Diggory must be-" Professor Dumbledore began

"20 Galleons!" I saw Harry with his hand in the air looking as if he wasn't sure

"25 Galleons!" Sean said eyeing Harry a silent competition passed between them.

"30 Galleons!" Harry called eyeing Sean back 'Am I seeing things? Harry and Sean are fighting in this auction for me…as in I, myself, moi?'

"Well 30 Galleons going once-" Dumbledore began looking obviously shocked

"35-" Sean said

"36-" Harry said

"38-" Sean shouted

"50-" Harry yelled

"100 GALLEONS!" I looked around through the crowd only to see the one person I didn't want bidding for me. I looked over at Harry and Sean they looked at me sorrily.

"My! What a- 100 Galleons going once," I looked around for anyone "going twice-" I dropped my head in woe 'this is gonna suck…' "Going three times - sold! For 100 hundred Galleons to Draco Malfoy, come and collect your prize," I heard applause and looked up at Dumbledore.

"He won you fair and square, sorry," he said smiling down on me. I felt Draco's hand intertwine in mine. I looked at him angrily and confusedly.

"Your going to be my girlfriends today," He whispered, I felt his lips brush my cheek and felt my cheek tingle from it.

"God why must you punish me!" I asked looking at the ceiling as the rain splattered the ceiling.

"Come on, I've got something special set for tonight," He commanded dragging me off the stage; he smirked at Harry as we ran past. I grabbed his hand as if to drag him along but let go as Draco tugged my arm away. I heard Pansy screeching in the distance.

"Hurry up! She's catching up," Draco muttered clutching my hand almost painfully. He pushed open the front doors and I saw a small table with some candles lit on it.

I gasped it was beautiful he pulled the chair out and sat me down.

"I can't believe you Malfoy? This is a surprise in more ways than one!" I said smiling as he sat down. I looked down at the golden plates thinking of a roast meal.

"Well, I am Draco Malfoy," He said cockily. "Roast Beef with all of the sides," He said aloud. I looked at my plate and smiled.

"One way to try and woo a girl," I said listening carefully; I could hear a piano playing. I looked around and saw a miniature piano with an elf playing in a little suit.

"So, you and Harry ay?" He said smirking; I flicked a pea at him.

"Me and Harry are friends," I said bluntly, I felt my stomach drop. It sucks to admit it aloud.

"I can see you obviously like him as more…it's a shame," He said sipping his water.

"I don't get it? How come you're being so…nice…while nicer than normal?" I said taking a bite of beef.

"Cause…I-I-I" He began. I looked at him weirdly

"I what? You're stuttering? Is something wrong?" I said looking at his worried face.

"Well…" He lifted his arm and I gasped my eyes almost popping out of my head my jaw dropping open.

"I jeez! Holy mother of god!" I said standing up, I walked around the table and touched it lightly only to feel my fingers burn.

"But I hope Harry wins-even if I do hate the loathsome-" He began; I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I would muchly appreciate if you didn't complain about my friends," I said he nodded deftly as I began pacing.

"This makes so much sense and yet it makes so much more confusion, I mean you're a – and he's 'The-' I mean whoa!" I said looking at him.

"I know, but I don't want to kill people for senseless fun, it's just-"

"Oh my- Malfoy is a softy!" I said in a singsong voice looking at him in disbelief

"Shh! I don't want anyone thinking that! Come on just eat your dinner and swear not to tell a soul! All I want is someone- someone…some body to talk to…" He said moving around the peas on his plate. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll be your friend," I said childishly as he hugged me back.

We spent the rest of the night him explaining his life about his father and why Snape is always so nice to Slytherins as we ate.

"Come on, Mudblood and traitor probably think I raped you by now," Draco said wiping his mouth and throwing the napkin on the table.

I stood up as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the front door. He walked me back inside a little bit before we parted ways. "Draco, just owl me if you need me? Okay?" I said looking at him, he smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. I looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for ages, now I know what its like to kiss you," He said cockily as he blew a kiss and his cronies escorted him back to I presume his dormitory.

I walked back to the common room, whispers immediately filling my ears. Hermione ran up to me looking me up and down "Are you ok? Did he try anything funny?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I think we should be more worried about him," I said looking away.

"What did you do to Malfoy? Castrate him?" Ron began as Harry began laughing.

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything." I said frowning as Hermione gave me a weird look.

"Dumbledore said that we should pack our stuff for next week, Camp is going to be eventful," she said with an obvious expression of Dread. I trudged upstairs after her my senses tingling with excitement.

I changed and showered quickly; I jumped in bed and closed my eyes wishing I wouldn't have to one week for camp.

The next week consisted of everyone talking about the camp; nobody knew where he or she was going. It was the day we would leave for camp and I was sitting outside talking to Sean, Cedric and Cho before we had to leave via portkey.

"Camp is going to be fun, I'm glad that some parts are going to be traditional like with the bonfire and marshmallows," I said excitedly as Sean rolled his eyes tickling me as I splashed him with water.

"So…Harry and that are going to be there too right? Like they got consent and stuff?" Cho said looking away almost suspiciously.

"Yep, he handed his form in last night, I went with him." I swung my legs out of the lake and slipped on my socks and shoes.

"Why do you ask?" I asked looking at her inquisitively.

"Can't a friend ask a friend?" She answered. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I saw Harry coming over with Hermione and Ron. I smiled and ran at them. I jumped into Harry's arms giving him a big hug as my senses tingled with his scent.

"You missed me already?" He asked putting me down after he hugged me.

"No, I was hoping you wouldn't ever come back," I said ruffling his hair as she laughed.

"School, please enter into the great hall, we are ready to depart," The voice called, which sounded much like McGonagall. I squealed happily and grabbed Harry's upper arm pulling him the direction of the great hall everyone following behind us.

We sat down quickly at the table, I looked at Hermione, and she looked anxious. Cedric and Sean looked excited as Cho was looking over at us, I waved at her and she waved back half-heartedly.

"The port keys are the tables, everyone place a hand on the table closest to the front," We all got out of our seats with a loud scuffling of feet. I didn't see any room around the edges as Hermione and I stood around trying to look for a spot, I sighed frustrated and pulled Hermione up on the table with me. I saw Ron and Harry climb on after as me and Hermione knelt on the table. I giggled as Snape looked at us in shock and other houses began doing the same.

I looked over at Harry and we smiled at each other laughing, I saw a flash of light and saw Dennis taking another photo. I rolled my eyes as silence filled the hall. McGonagall came over to our table and placed a hand over a couple of firsts years.

"Everyone get a good hold, 5-4-3-2-1!" She said.

With a jolt I slipped and grabbed Harry's hand, I closed my eyes and soon found myself tumbling over the table onto the ground.

"Is the ride over?" I asked into the grass as I lay face down in it.

"Wow!" Someone exclaimed. I opened my eyes and looked around only being able to see the tops of many trees.

"Now! Gryffindors we will be staying in a muggle vicinity, we have charmed the area with the same charms as around the school, now everyone I suggest you all get ready for dinner al fresco!" She said as everyone jumped around happily.

Everyone ran towards their tents as I stood up looking around. I saw Harry standing up as well. He smiled at me his glasses askew. I stepped forward and adjusted them as Hermione and Ron came to stand beside us.

With a loud swish the table vanish and I looked at the spot surprised, only to fall back into Harry as a table covered in students fell in the exact same spot.

"You alright?" Harry asked. I looked up and nodded as I stood up. I looked around and saw we were in a huge clearing just around a beach somewhere; the sun was just beginning to die out on the beach.

"Hey Hermione?" I nodded at the direction of the beach as she smiled at me, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and ran over to the beach giggling happily as Professor Sprout was talking to the Hufflepuffs. I jumped into the water letting it splash around me as I splashed Hermione both of us laughing childishly.

Other students began splashing around us, I was splashing Ron when I felt something brush my leg, and I jumped and tripped on my own feet as they dug into the sand.

"I'm so glad there isn't a giant squid," I mumbled sitting in the water as people laughed all around me.

I felt an arm grab mine from around the elbow and pull me up; I saw Harry and splashed him.

"What was that for?" He laughed wiping his glasses.

"Nothing, I just felt like it!" I tackled him into the water laughing as Ron tripped coming over to us bringing Hermione with him in his crash.

I laughed as we all lay in the water laughing. I stood up and helped Harry up as Hermione helped Ron up.

"Hey Harry!" He looked over and I saw Cho running over to us with Sean.

"Something up?" Harry asked as Cho trudged through the water towards us.

"We're about to have dinner? Coming?" She asked looking intently at Harry. I felt my anger boil and could hear the water fizzling around my ankles. I ran out of the beach and I pulled Sean along with me as we grabbed a plate.

We sat down in front of a miniature bonfire. I saw everyone sitting happily eating, as finished what I could and magicked my plate clean. I placed it with the other ones and walked over to the beach sitting in the sand as I watched the sun die out, the orange sky tinged with purples and pinks.

"Hey you alright?" I looked up and saw Harry, I patted the sand next to me and he sat down gingerly.

"I'm fine, just being around the smoke fogs up my head bit," I said waving my hand as if to fan it away.

"So, what'd you think of the place?" He asked looking out into the ocean as the sun began to go down.

"It's really pretty," I said placing my hands on either side of me as I leaned back lazily on them.

I closed my eyes only to feel Harry's hand encircle mine, I smiled and clasped my fingers around his while playing with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey guys, it's time for bed!" Hermione called. "What were you guys doing for so long?" I looked at Harry and smirked. I let go of his hand and stood up walking over to our tent with her.

I fell onto the bed on the right, which was mine and sighed. "Alright what happened?" Hermione said plonking down on her bed.

I looked up as the curtain swished open and Cho climbed in. "Yes dear cousin what happened?" She asked sitting at the end of my bed.

"Nothing, Harry just held my hand," I said smiling as Hermione and Cho hugged me.

"Jeez no biggy, we aren't going out or anything," I said waving my hand absentmindedly as everyone changed into their Pj's.

"Yeah just like me and Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes at me. I looked at her fake shocked.

"So you and Ron are just friends still? God Hermione! What is Ron? A man whore?" I asked giggling as Hermione threw a pillow at me.

"Oh no! The girls are talking about us," Sean said opening the tent flap, I saw Cedric, Ginny and her friend Amelia, Harry was smirking in the back with Ron.

"Come in guys," Cho said looking past Cedric. I inhaled deeply my mind going miles a minute with a million emotions from hatred to love to confusion.

"So what were you talking about?" Cedric asked sitting down as Cho sat on his lap. I clutched my head as emotions flew threw me and my ears began pounding with all the rustling around as everyone looked for a seat.

"We were talking about Kimmy, right Kimmy…are you okay?" Cho said happily before seeing me clutching my head.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just-" I began but my eyes began getting blurry and I ran outside my body going numb. I looked around and didn't see anyone around so I made a soundproof ventilation box and jumped in. I inhaled deeply my mind clearing instantly as I peered through the invisible box looking at the sky.

I snapped myself a blanket and sat down on the grass pulling the blanket around myself. I closed my eyes all sounds being the soothing tune of a piano I charmed to play. 'Ah…clear thoughts…'

"Hm?" I opened my eyes at a flash of light. I looked around and saw everyone leaning against the box around me. I giggled at them before seeing the light flash over us again and saw Snape. I vanished the box and everyone fell onto me and woke up.

"Guys-" I choked "Snape is coming…" I breathed under all the weight, everyone stood up hastily as Snape made his way over. I saw Hermione trip over on Ron in front of the tent as Snape drew closer. I gulped nervously before putting on a frantic look on my face.

"Chang! It's after curfew! What are you doing out!" He snapped. I could smell his anger. I closed my eyes and said the first thing I could think of.

"I need a tampon!" I blurted before blushing bright red.

"Why don't you ask-" Snape began his cheeks tinting pink

"-Because all the girls ran out so I was going to ask a Professor to conjure up a couple for me," I said looking away from Snape blushing furiously.

"Here," He placed some tampons in my hand blushing as well. 'How he knew the spell I have no idea…' I looked up at him "Ensure this doesn't happen again," He said turning abruptly on his heel and leaving. I could hear sniggering and turned around to see who it was.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've done in my whole life! I hope you're grateful!" I said throwing the tampons into Harry's hand. I ran inside my tent to see Ron and Hermione laughing quietly. I sat down on my bed angrily as Harry sidled in and sat down next to me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit. It was kind of funny." He said chuckling, I cracked a smile and hugged him back my body tingling with anticipation.

"It was only funny cause you should've of seen Snape's face! I mean where he learned how to conjure _tampons_ is anyone's guess," I giggled as everyone else laughed.

After an hour of talking about anything and everything Ron and Harry had fallen asleep. I shuffled on the bed getting comfy since Harry had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I pulled the blanket over us and glanced at Hermione. She smiled at me as Ron snuggled into her neck, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. I suppressed a giggle as she poked her tongue out at me. I kissed Harry on the forehead and I looked at the ceiling sighing before closing my eyes, my body content with Harry's slight pressure on me.

I opened my eyes to feel a warm pressure on my rib cage just below my left boob. I lifted the blanket and saw Harry's hand there. I giggled slightly to myself before looking at Hermione. My jaw dropped open and I laughed aloud, causing Harry to wake up and Hermione to get up groggily.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked wiping her eyes. I saw Harry lift his head and look over at her before laughing as well, his laughter rumbling through his chest onto mine.

I nodded my head downwards and Hermione blushed lifting Ron's hand gently off her boob as he rolled over and fell off the bed. I burst out laughing with Harry, as Hermione blushed a deeper red.

"What! Hey? why are you laughing?" Ron asked getting up from the floor.

"Don't worry Ron, it's nothing," Hermione said sitting up in her bed looking over at Harry and me a smile splayed on her lips.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked innocently looking at us. I nodded smiling, before seeing Harry half on top of me. I shook my head no resisting a smile.

"Good-" My head snapped over to the door and I saw Cho smiling, which quickly fell upon sight of Harry and me. "-Morning?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too," I said smiling at her as I tried to sit up, Harry shuffled over and sat up next to me. I shuddered at the cool breeze and he pulled the blankets around our shoulders.

"What happened? - Ooohhhh…" Sean cooed childishly from doorway as he looked at us. I grabbed my water bottle and squirted him, which he dodged and it hit Cedric.

"Sorry," I called as he smirked at Harry and me.

"Breakfast anyone?" Cedric asked gesturing the eating area. Ron and Harry stood up, before looking at Hermione and me. I tossed the blanket off my shoulders, pulling on my ugg boots and walked out the tent with Hermione by my side, I smiled, feeling the sun warm my body. I heard a low whistle.

"What?" I said turning to look at the guys.

"Nice Pj's girls," Sean said looking us up and down as the guys stared at us. I looked down and saw I was wearing my light pink tank top with matching short shorts. I looked at Hermione and saw she was wearing almost the same as me but trouser bottoms and her's were blue.

"Hey Harry? Weren't you sleeping with Kimmy last night?" Ron asked. I looked at Harry and saw him blushing as he nodded.

"Woo! Way to go Harry!" Sean hooted as he clapped him on the back.

"Hello? I'm right here?" I said looking at them.

"Y'know Uniforms don't do you justice Hermione?" Cedric said looking at Hermione who blushed.

"Taken mate, by me!" Ron said walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist and escorting her to the table.

"Thanks for waiting!" I yelled as Hermione looked at me shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed as Cho jogged over to the table and sat down looking at us. I felt the guys' eyes on me and turned around to glare at them before walking over to the table.

I saw the guys run past me and glared as I got to the table. "Thanks for not leaving me a seat…" I muttered picking up a slice of apple and biting into it.

"Hey it's not our fault your period slows you down," Sean said pouring himself some cocoa puffs. I glared at him.

"I don't have my friggen period!" I said while holding my thumb and forefinger together at him warningly. He gulped nervously.

"Sorry," He said picking up the milk. I smiled and sat down on Harry's lap throwing the rest of my apple at Sean, which he dodged only to fall off his seat.

"Thanks," I said grabbing Harry's spoon and lodging some corn flakes in my mouth.

"So do you know what we're doing today?" Ron asked lodging some pancakes in his mouth. I dropped the spoon in the dish and stole Ron's fork stealing the bit of pancake he was about to put in his mouth and smiling at him as I passed his fork (void of pancake) back to him.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said something about DADA?" Sean said pouring some more milk into his bowl. I felt Harry's hand brush mine as he tried to lodge the spoon in his mouth with cereal.

"Here," I took the spoon off Harry and scooped some cereal putting it in his mouth as Hermione smirked wildly opposite me, I scooped some up for myself and chewed it happily after placing a few strawberries in it.

"Hey, Hermione you know what day it is today?" Ron asked abruptly. I looked at him questioningly as everyone at the table pondered the same question. I looked up thinking before it dawned on me I smiled as Hermione sat there beginning to panic cause she didn't know.

"It's our 1 month anniversary," Ron said pulling out a small box and handing it to her.

"Oh my god! Ron I forgot!" She said looking at him sadly; he shook his head at her smiling.

"Don't worry bout it, just open the present," He said smiling. I felt Harry's hand slide around my waist and I smirked leaning into him feeding him some cereal his scent filling me with happiness.

"Oh Ron! Did you make this? It's so pretty…" She said pulling out a handmade bracelet made with small red and purple beads out of the small box.

He took it out of her hands and put it around her wrist. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips briefly before looking at her bracelet. I saw him blush and giggled at how cute the scene was.

I saw Dennis walking past and snatched the camera off him and took a photo. Hermione looked at me blushing "Sorry, I couldn't resist," I said handing it back to Dennis.

"Can I have a print of that when we get back?" I asked he nodded his head smirking at Hermione and Ron.

"Well, first day of camp was fun let's go back to the beach and have another water fight," Sean said standing up, only to be sat down by Snape. He handed Sean a note and began handing them out to everyone, I took the note quickly and resisted a smile as I hid my face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Oh, I'm working with Professor Sprout, were learning how to define a normal tree and one they use for wands," Sean said as he read the note.

"Us too," Cho said looking over at Sean smiling weakly "What are you guys doing?" Cho asked looking over at Harry and me.

"I'm with…oh god, were with Snape." Ron said groaning as Hermione patted him on the back comfortingly.

"I'm not…" I said reading the note.

"Me either…" Harry said. I looked at his note and smiled.

"Oh your with McGonagall, I'm working with Dumbledore," I said as everyone gaped at me.

"What are you doing with Dumbledore?" Harry asked looking at me intently.

"He told me I was going to have some practise lessons for my…special abilities," I said as he nodded knowingly.

"Ah, well McGonagall is giving me a private meeting with someone, I hope it's Lupin," He said smiling.

"Doubt it, probably Professor Moody, since he isn't teaching today," I said feeding him some more cereal.

"It probably is, teaching you some new tricks ay Harry?" Cedric said smirking as he wrapped an arm around Cho.

"That's gross, he's old," Harry said as the bell rang. We padded over to our tent and I grabbed my things for a quick shower.

"Okay, you coming?" Hermione asked standing up with some clothes in her hands and a bag of toiletries.

I knelt down under the bed and pulled my trunk open I grabbed some clothes and my bag of toiletries. I linked my arm through Hermione's and pulled her out the door smiling.

"I can see your tampon string Kimmy!" Sean called from his tent. I turned to look at him; I looked around and didn't see anyone so I clicked my fingers and pointed at him.

He looked at me shocked as he stood there looking disgusted with pads stuck to him.

"You were leaking," I said while laughing as he pulled one off the side of his face.

"That was cruel!" He yelled as we turned the corner. We entered into the bathroom and began to get ready for a shower.

After 15 minutes we were both ready me wearing a red tee and some tan cargo pants, which fell on my hips showing my black knickers and some black trainers, Hermione in the same but wearing a cream tee and grey converses.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked out ready for anything. I saw Harry and Ron exit the guys' bathroom laughing as they threw a huge ball of white plastic into the rubbish bin.

I ran over to them with Hermione laughing by my side as Sean came out blushing, I could hear the laughter erupting from the guys' bathroom. He looked at me sulking as I repressed a giggle.

"Served you right," I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek as he smiled again happily, the next bell rang and I said bye to everyone running in the direction of the forest. I made it to a small clearing and saw Dumbledore sitting there with the other staff just leaving.

"Right on time," He said standing up and smiling at me his blue eyes twinkling in the sun light.

After about 2 hours I finally mastered Legitmacy. I fell to the ground sweat running down my temple. Professor Dumbledore threw me a towel. I sat up and dabbed my head as I conjured up a snack for the both of us.

"Your powers are becoming stronger Kimmy," He said taking a bite of his cucumber sandwich.

"Yeah, it's getting there," I said sipping my water as I panted heavily.

"Have you figured out how the book works?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I can't find any words in it, though Harry mentioned something a while ago about seeing plenty of writing," I said thinking back. "but that doesn't really matter anymore, I've got the spell under wraps. I just use a ventilation box if it gets out of hand," I said as he smiled down on me taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Wonderful work, do you have any ideas as to how your powers are triggered? As in gets more powerful?" He asked. I blushed.

"It only gets more powerful when, I'm around Harry…" I muttered shoving the rest of the sandwich in my mouth.

"Oh,' was all he said. I wiped my head and stood up.

"Okay, what's next on our agenda?" I asked flexing my arms above my head and standing in fighting stance. He chuckled at me and pointed his wand at me.

"You will now be learning exactly the opposite," He said a sparkle in his eyes.

"And what is that?" I asked lifting my hands ready for a pre-emptive strike.

"Occlumency, you will block your opponent, from trying to pry into your mind," He said. I closed my eyes focusing my energies on keeping him out.

"Are you ready? Have you cleared your mind?" He asked. I nodded and felt him trying to force entry into my mind.

Dinner 

I plopped down in a chair tiredly and pulled a plate of lasagne towards me eating very slowly. "Are you alright?" I looked up and waved my hand carelessly and attempted to put the food to my mouth, I sighed and dropped the fork placing my head on the table.

"Must have been some lesson," Hermione said moving some of my hair so they could see my face.

"I just had to learn Occlumency and Legitmacy…I am exhausted I don't even want to use my brain right now," I mumbled against the table. I grabbed my glass and flicked my wrist at it. I turned it into pumpkin soup with a whirly straw. I pulled the straw down to my lips and sipped as Ron and Harry laughed.

"Legitmacy? With Dumbledore? Anything interesting?" Hermione asked. I shook my head to my best abilities.

"Nah, he's pretty much all about protection of the school…oh and ah…well I can't say," I said smirking before lifting my head. I leaned it against Harry's shoulder and sipped my pumpkin soup.

"You look like hell froze over," Sean said as he sat down. I smirked at him.

"Need another sanitary pad?" I asked his smile fell and I giggled.

"I'm guessing your lesson was a toughie?" He asked pulling some pasta over to himself and digging in. I nodded my head

"But that's fine, I got a lesson with Harry and that tomorrow," I mumbled finishing my soup.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" He asked. I sighed before twirling my fingers over my glass and it filled with the familiar energy elixir.

"We're sparring, both muggle and wizard styles," I said glugging down the elixir. I smirked and sat up straight.

"I'm going to have a quick nap before storytelling okay?" I said standing up.

"You want me to walk you back?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"I'll see you guys later," I said walking back to my tent; I swerved almost tripping on several occasions but finally made it to my tent.

I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes dreamily. 'Harry has been so sweet to me lately,' I felt power surge through me and smiled "Maybe he does care?" I muttered before pulling the blanket around me and falling asleep.


	16. With the exception of evil cousins

Chapter 16 – With the exception of evil cousins.

I awoke with a start as I heard fireworks going off in the distance. I got up and changed into my Pj's and wrapped the blanket around me. I left my Ugg boots on and went on a search for everyone. I saw everyone sitting around a small bonfire roasting marshmallows.

I sat down and yawned. "That was the best sleep I've had in ages," I said smiling.

"What about your sleep last night?" Hermione asked everyone laughing as I blushed.

"I could say the same about you and Ron," I said as she blushed as well and everyone laughed at her.

I leaned back against Harry's knees and picked at some of his marshmallow and ate it. I looked up and saw Cho evilling me 'What happened to her?'

"Hey guess what?" I said as everyone turned to look at me.

"I can read your minds, ooohoOOOOooohhhHH," I said waving my hands in a fake ghostly way as everyone laughed.

I put my hands to my temples and looked at Sean, "I'm reading your mind…" I said thinking about it "-Eww." I said looking at him grossly as I dropped my hands. I threw a marshmallow at him giggling.

"So what was I thinking about?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I smirked.

"You were thinking of a foursome with me, Cho. Hermione and you," I said laughing as all the guys threw Marshmallows at him.

I heard music start playing in the background from a muggle campsite and smiled. I stood up and jumped up and down giggling as I danced around the main bonfire. I ran over to Cho and Hermione pulling them to their feet. They slowly began getting into it as everyone else started getting up and Sean joined us.

I saw Hermione pull Ron to his feet as a familiar song came up. Cho and me ran over to the guys I pulled Harry and Sean to their feet and began dancing with the both of them singing along to the words.

I looked at Sean as he sung the chorus to me "_You should let me love you, let me be the one to, give you everything you want and need, baby good love and protection, make me your selection, show you the way love's supposed to be, baby you should let me love you, love you, love you…_" He sung. I twirled around him giggling as I stood away from both of them.

"_Listen, your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts, you're a dime plus ninety - nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth, everywhere you go they stop and stare, cause you're bad and it shows, from your head to your toes, out of control baby you know_!" I sung smiling as the 2 laughed at me. I held the fake mike to Harry and he sung the bridge as Sean sung the twiddly bits "_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) we should be together girl (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey so we can make this thing ours?_" He said looking into my eyes. I laughed playfully as Hermione and Ron came over with Cedric and Cho as we all sung the lyrics playfully.

As the song finished we hear applause and saw a small audience, I smirked and curtseyed as everyone else followed suit

I heard the next song come up and Cho stood up next to me; she smirked and configured a mike. I saw the guys sit down on the logs in front of us and I pulled Hermione up as we started dancing through the crowd singing along another song.

Eventually after something like the 20th song we tired out. I plopped down on Harry's lap and stole his drink. I gulped it down handing him back the empty cup.

"Thanks," I exclaimed as I breathed heavy.

"Your welcome?" He said looking at his empty cup. I giggled and took in his scent. I smiled at him '…he likes me?…yes!'

He looked at me smiling as I hugged him tightly. I looked over and saw Hermione looking at her bracelet as Ron had an arm around her waist and Sean talking up some 3rd years. I caught a glimpse of someone watching us and looked over my shoulder to see Cho resting her head on Cedric's shoulder as they slow danced.

"Care for one last dance?" I asked looking at Harry, he smiled and nodded his head. I stood up and held my hand out for him. We walked over beside Cedric and Cho. I waved at Cedric and put my arms around Harry's neck as he pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but smile.

"So…how are you feeling now?" He asked awkwardly.

"I feel great…now," I said into his chest. I could almost feel his smile on his every muscle.

"Excuse me? Mind if we swap?" I looked up and saw Cho looking at us smiling at Harry. Harry nodded his head almost unwillingly and I stepped into Cedric's arms sensing his worry.

"Is something up with Cho? She's been acting all weird…" Cedric said glancing at her as he put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck loosely and glanced at his worried expression.

"Not that I know of," I said trying not to worry him even though I was worried as well.

"You think she…'likes' Harry?" He asked sadly. I gave him a big hug.

"I hope not, but if she does she doesn't know how lucky she is to have you." I said as Cedric smiled down on me.

"Your too nice to not be a Hufflepuff. How come your in Gryffindor?" He asked as he ruffled my hair. I fake frowned at him.

"Because I'm…Brave? Full of bravado? A bit of cockiness? Hell I don't know ask the stupid rag they put on my head?" I said as he laughed at me.

"I'm worried about them 2, are you and Harry an item yet? I mean cause he's a faithful person so…" He began stopping mid sentence.

"I'm not going out with Harry…yet. And I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either, it's my cousin and Harry. As in Harry, scar on his forehead, girls fawn over him all the time; Harry?" I said as if everyone knew. Cedric laughed heartily as the song ended.

"Don't worry, if they do anything we've got each other for support, and 'that'-" I said pointing at the both of us "-is an unbeatable team!" I giggled as if it were common knowledge; he gave me a quick hug watching the 2 come over.

"You're right, how's about we head over behind the bushes…" He said cocking an eyebrow. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You've been spending too much time with Sean!" I said laughing as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed inhaling deeply his scent of cheer, which was soon replaced by horror. I looked up into his face confusedly and saw him looking at something. I followed his gaze slowly as everything in my mind went silent. It was as if time came to a stand still as I watched Cho and Harry kissing.

I felt my taste fade as tears streamed down my face. I felt something snap inside me and clutched at my chest.

"Kimmy are you okay!" Cedric asked as I doubled over but I only saw his lips moving. I pushed his arm away and ran towards the beach. I fell onto the sand gasping for air my sight blurring everything in front of me. I closed my eyes trying to focus myself as tears fell from my eyes. I smelled fear, worry, care…love emotions running towards me. I squeezed the sand in my fingers and realized I couldn't feel it. My body had gone numb. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. I looked up and saw the blurry figures standing in front of me.

Hermione was looking at me worriedly with Ron by her side both saying something I couldn't hear. I saw Cedric and Sean running towards us as more people I didn't know came around me. I saw Harry come to stand in front of me with Cho by his side. My eyes almost popped out with my pain. I clutched at my heart as everything around me turned black and I fell to the ground.

_Hermione's Point of view._

I paced the corridors outside the surgery room as Ron watched me anxiously. I glanced at Harry and expelled an angry breath. I saw Cedric sitting next to Sean opposite Cho and Harry. Sean was rubbing Cedric's back comfortingly. I slammed my hand against a wall angrily. I turned around and began pacing again.

"Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.

"WHAT!" I retorted irritably. He looked terrified as everyone looked at me. "Quit staring!" I yelled and everyone looked to the floor. I looked back at Ron.

"Sorry I'm just-" I stamped my foot angrily not being able to find words to express my anger as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Its oka-" He began I slapped his arm away.

"No it's not okay!" I yelled. I pulled him around the corner quickly, I glanced around the corner and made sure none of them could hear us.

"Promise you won't tell Harry or anyone ever?" I said pressing him against the wall. He nodded his head vigorously and I explained about the spell placed on her many months ago as he stared at me in shock, horror and anger. He stormed back into the corridor pacing, glaring every now and than at Harry as I had once done as I sat down in a chair wringing my hands I looked up at Harry and swore I saw him looking at me.

"Those here for Kimmy Chang?" I looked up at the doctor and stood up walking over to him as everyone looked up expectantly.

"She's going to be fine," I expelled a sigh of relief "She…well it is a most unusual thing that happened, and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions?" He said pulling a pen out of his pocket and holding it about a piece of parchment.

"Um…I'm sure I could answer them all if we could um step inside?" I asked. He nodded his head as we entered the room. I saw Kimmy stir in her sleep and looked at the doctor.

"Her heart…it tore in 2…literally." I clapped a hand to my mouth in shock "I don't know how to explain it? It had clear lacerations as if torn apart in the inside, we managed to save her but had to use muggle means as you can see by all the equipment," He said gesturing the equipment, I nodded "-but when we operated we couldn't find anything that could show us how she…well…how it broke?" He said. I nodded my head and explained the spell and told him it was confidential and that the only people who knew about it were Ron and Dumbledore and a few of the professors and her father. After I finished he looked at me in shock as his pen and clipboard fell from his arms clattering loudly in the room.

"It explains so much and so little at the same time…I didn't even know a spell exited as such, I thought that kind of spell would have killed you instantly as your body can only contain so much power unless you're a…well, have the powers of the ancestral wizards from Tristram and we all know that can't be possible cause even than if she was to gain maximum power…well, she'd have to be pre-" He began only to see the door fling open and Kimmy's I suppose father rush to her side.

"Is she okay?" He asked looking at us fearfully. The doctor nodded and explained the situation to him as I stood there unsurely.

"Daddy?" Kimmy asked weakly reaching around for his hand. I sighed and smiled 'She was okay,'

_Harry's point of View_

I looked at the floor angry with myself 'Why didn't I push her off? Why did she have to come on to me? Why? I'm not even that cute. And god I'm so stupid! When I saw the look on Kimmy's face…I wish I could have died. It was painful to watch her run away tears covering her beautiful face.' I placed my hands on my knees as Hermione slammed her fist on the wall. I heard someone's feet padding over to her. 'It must be Ron'

"Hermione?" Ron asked timidly 'Man he sounds scared,'

"WHAT!" She yelled back. I looked up and saw her looking the most furious I had ever seen her. She turned to look at us

"Quit staring!" She yelled. I looked back at the floor hating myself for what I'd possibly done to her as well. 'What if Kimmy doesn't make it? It'll all be my fault.' I felt my eyes water and wiped it angrily.

"Sorry I'm just-" I heard Hermione exclaim as she stamped her foot angrily.

"Its oka-" Ron began

"No it's not okay!" She yelled. Before dragging him around the corner. I sighed aloud as I felt a small hand on my leg and looked up into her eyes, glaring as her smile fell.

"Get your hand off me," I stated angrily as Cho took her hand back looking at the floor.

"It isn't your fault Harry, don't blame yourself," She whispered not looking at me. I looked across at the window as I saw the doctor checking his clipboard, as Kimmy lay on the bed resolute.

"That's right it's not," I said looking back at her with utmost loathing. "It's your fault." I said as her jaw fell and she looked at me gob smacked.

"How is it my fault! You-" She began

"No!_ You_ kissed me! Kimmy would be fine if she hadn't seen you kissing me! I told you once, I told you twice, I don't like you that way anymore!" I said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh don't bother crying! The sympathy card doesn't work when the girl I love is lying in St. Mungo's possibly on her death bed!" I said angrily staring across through the window. I saw Ron stomp down the corridor and he began pacing again, he glanced at me and glared death. I shook my head and looked at the floor 'Why am I being punished for something I didn't do?' I saw Hermione sit down visibly more relieved, she turned her head and I looked back down.

"Those here for Kimmy Chang?" Everyone looked up at the doctor. I stood up walking over to him but Hermione beat me to it. I sighed 'I guess it is best if she saw a friend right now…considering she probably won't even want to talk to me after this…'

"She's going to be fine," He said, I expelled a sigh of relief, as did everyone else minus Cho.

"She…well it is a most unusual thing that happened, and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions?" He said pulling a pen out of his pocket and holding it about a piece of parchment looking at Hermione.

"Um…I'm sure I could answer them all if we could um step inside?" Hermione asked. He nodded his head as they entered the room. I saw Hermione stand in front of the window looking at the doctor intently.

I saw his lips move but couldn't hear a thing. She clapped a hand to her mouth in what I think was shock. He began talking again gesturing the equipment around Kimmy as Hermione nodded.

I saw him hold the pen in his hand looking at her asking her something. She began talking animatedly and the doctors face lost colour in complete shock, after Hermione finished I saw the pen and clipboard fall from his grasp. He began talking animatedly. I saw a body of robes fly past my view and saw them enter the room; he strode over to Kimmy's side brushing a hair away from her face. 'I wish I could do that right now…' He looked at the doctor and they began talking animatedly.

_Kimmy's point of view._

'I'm never drinking pumpkin juice before I dance ever again,' I thought as something clattered to the floor loudly. I heard people talking around me their voices sounding shocked. 'Are they talking about the spell? Maybe the doctors here know a counter curse, I really do hate not begin able to control it around Harry…oh Harry, how could you…?' I inhaled deeply hearing a beeping noise, which sounded like a heart monitor. I heard the door swish open and a hand brush some hair out of my face as a familiar voice reached my ears.

I reached a hand out and found his. "Dad?" I asked my voice sounding weak. I opened my eyes and saw a tear fall from his face. I smiled tiredly

"Daddy don't frown it causes wrinkles and don't make me start on tears…" I muttered smiling as he smiled down on me. I tried to sit up but found my body was like lead. My dad pulled his wand out and my bed slowly lifted so I could see. I looked across and saw Hermione smiling at me weakly, hers eyes shiny with tears.

"You gave us a right scare," someone said, I turned my head very slowly and looked at the doctor. He picked his chart up from the floor and began explaining everything to me. I yawned tiredly.

"You done? Cause I'm so weak my brain is barely functioning and I'll get Hermione to explain everything to me later and more thoroughly in words I actually understand," I said looking down at why I was so uncomfortable. I lifted the cover and gaped at all the wires sticking out of me as the doctor laughed.

"I'm-Jeebus! This is a lot of cords, was I that bad?" I asked looking at him. He nodded his head and walked over to a cupboard, he poured some potion into a cup and I smiled at the goblet he handed me. I twirled my fingers tiredly over it and smirked at Hermione as the Doctor shook his head. I removed my mask and I sipped the drink.

"Woo! What do you guys put in this? It's like-Wow!" I said as my body buzzed with energy.

"Powdered dragon heart strings," He said and I nodded my head understandingly.

"When can I leave this place?" I said looking around at the white room. Which seemed dreary and tired.

"In about 3 hours, Dumbledore said he'd come pick you up." He said smiling. I nodded my head and gestured for Hermione to come over to me. She came over to me smiling.

"What?" She whispered.

"Bribe him to let me take out the cords, they're mega uncomfortable and are going to leave massive scarring…" I said as Hermione smirked at me.

"I heard that! And don't worry I have another potion for you to get rid of them and you can take the cords out in an hour," He said handing over a small vial of pink liquid. I went to grab it but it fell onto the bed completely missing my hands.

"I'll get the use of my hands soon right?" I asked. He nodded his head. I looked over and saw Cedric and Sean at the window pulling faces at me, I giggled.

"Can my friends come in?" I asked he nodded and I beckoned them in. Cedric kissed me on the forehead and I smiled up at him.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked. I held my arms out to him gesturing the cords sticking into my hand, chest and crook of my elbow.

"I see your point, I'm just glad your okay," He said smiling. I smiled back at him and took another sip of my potion.

"Where's my butterfly?" Sean asked pushing past Cedric and hugging me. I smiled at him.

"Since when did I become a butterfly?" I asked as he leaned back smiling I finished the potion and handed it to my dad, he put it on the bedside table.

"Since you finally came out your terrifyingly ugly cocoon of death and was reborn as a living beautiful butterfly," He said laughing. I began laughing with him and soon started coughing and put the mask back on.

"I'm not out of the blue yet, don't get your hopes up" I rasped gesturing the cords. He nodded sadly.

"Hey," I looked up and gestured for him to come up to me. I gave him a hug. "How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine Ron, how is…Harry?" I asked. He looked away angrily.

"He's outside, he's blaming himself for the whole thing," Ron answered looking away angrily. I smiled weakly though my mask as Ron held my hand comfortingly. 'Well he should since he kissed Cho'

"Hey," I looked up and felt my blood boil, "Ow!" Ron yelped releasing his hand from mine.

"Out!" I rasped. She turned away walking out as I glimpsed a small smile.

"Could everyone leave for a moment, I need to talk to Kimmy about something…" My dad asked. Everyone waved goodbye as my dad sat on the side of my bed.

"Kimmy?" He whispered.

"What?" I asked as the doctor left.

"I know how you feel for Harry-" I made to protest but he shushed me "-no let me continue, I want you to be careful. I recently discovered a spell, which can lower your senses to normal ability for short bursts of time, but if you (as I know you will) end up with Harry you need to be careful not to fall in-love with him," He said looking intently at him.

"Little late for that dad," I muttered to myself.

"No- you have to understand that…I didn't want to tell you this but your mother…she was a power hungry person, you were what made her so power hungry…you see she knew you had lots of powers and tried to take them from you as a child," He began I looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Well that can't be right you can't steal an ability not like this one anyway, you have to be born with it," I said pondering the crazy idea.

"Your mother was a death eater." He blurted. My jaw dropped open as I gasped at him. "but-" I began

"No listen, she became a death eater a few years after you were born, she wanted to be known as the most powerful witch of the wizarding world but…well even in your cute little pink booties you were the most powerful, even if you didn't know it at the time. The thing is He Who Must Not Be Named told your mother he knew a way to get your powers. But when your mother tried to steal it, I took you with me and we took refuge with the Arlian Meckinsites, which is how the war came about and your mother died," He finished. I nodded my head '…I can't fall in love with Harry.'

"Wait? So I can't be with Harry? At all?" I asked fearfully.

"You can be with him…just don't fall in-love with him," He said. I sunk lower into my seat.

"You know that really sucks butt crap!" I said pouting. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't be like that it's for your well being," He said. "Well, I have to go, here" He handed me a note with lots of writing on it "The spell lasts for around 3 hours at a time, love you sweetie I got to get back to work, write me," He said striding out.

I sat there thinking for a while. I looked up and saw everyone start piling into the room and I saw Harry come in and sit down in a dark corner of the room. Cho had gone. I yawned and looked at the clock. 'Great I can take out these…'

I leaned forward and closed my eyes as the door opened I pulled the cord out of my elbow wincing. "Miss Chang, I recommend I do that otherwise you'll- oh dear," He said looking at my elbow as blood oozed out. I felt kind of woozy and fell against my pillow.

"I'm never doing that again," I muttered as he pulled his wand out and healed it handing me another goblet of purple potion. I sipped it 'Hmm…blood regenerating potion, half painkilling potion…smart' I gulped it down as he pulled the cords out of me. I looked around at everyone dazedly.

"Are you done yet?" I asked he pulled the last cord out and I yelled the pain coming back ten fold.

"Ow! A little warning would've been nice," I said angrily as he healed the puncture holes leaving a big scar after healing it

"Don't worry, it'll go away once you take that potion I gave you earlier, along with the scars" he said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled the stopper out of the vial and drunk it quickly, the pain quickly easing. He raised an eyebrow and I glared as he laughed at me.

"Is Miss Chang ready to leave?" I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. The Doctor smiled at him and nodded as he checked some stuff off the charts.

"Just check out at the front desk and you can be off back to camp," He said looking at the chart.

I stood up shakily only for my legs to give way. "Damn legs," I muttered as Ron caught me deftly. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Your legs will be a bit wobbly for a while, so do you want a wheel chair, I can send one up from E.R?" He said looking at me. I shook my head.

"I want to at least leave with the little dignity I have, since I have to wear this stupid outfit which flashes my butt," I said holding the gap of material together as Sean attempted to peep. I glared at him and swished my fingers putting on a nice big pair of light Green Pyjamas.

Cedric stepped forward "Here, I'll carry her," He said slipping a hand under my knees and one around my waist hoisting me into the air.

"Great friends you have there," The doctor said smiling.

"Yea most of them," Ron said looking over at Harry. I frowned

"All my friends are great…with the exclusion of evil cousins," I said laughing as Cedric carried me out with Hermione getting some extra potions from the doctor and leaving. We got to the front desk and I signed my name on the piece of parchment, I saw the lady wink at Cedric and scowled at her.

I felt Cedric adjust me in his arms. "I knew I should've taken that aerobics class with the old lady down the hall, I'm fat," I said giggling as everyone joined in my laughter apart from Harry. 'I can't fall in-love with him. Nobody said anything about being friends? Plus it's not like me and him were ever…like a couple?'

"Hey Harry," He looked up at me surprised. I beckoned him forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nodded at Cedric and fell into Harry's arms.

"Everyone's being greedy with me, I'm sorry," I said smiling at him; he smiled half-heartedly unbeknownst as Dumbledore smiled down on us.

"Hands out everyone," Dumbledore said holding out a plate from the campsite. I placed a hand lazily out splaying it on the entire plate as everyone placed their hands on mine.

"Awww…. Kodak moment," I said giggling. I looked back at Harry and saw him smiling weakly.

"3-2 and 1," Dumbledore said as I clutched tighter to Harry's neck as we came to an abrupt halt. I felt Harry's knee's buckle and someone call out to him.

"Oh Hey? Kimmy you alright?" Lavender asked. I felt Harry situate me in his arms again as he regained his composure.

"I'm fine, I think? Oh well I'll be all good after tonight, just need a good nights sleep," I said looking at Harry. He nodded at lavender and walked us over to the tent. Hermione opened it for us watching Harry with apprehension. He opened up my bed and placed me in it. I yawned tiredly.

"Thanks for carrying me," I said lazily as I rolled over pulling the covers up and sighing.

"Stop staring at me, I'm trying to sleep," I muttered. I heard everyone leave and than some shouting outside. I clicked my fingers and silenced them laughing to myself as I fell asleep.


	17. Why are you telling me this?

Chapter 17 – Why are you telling me this? We're just friends?

I awoke full of energy. I looked over and saw Ron sleeping next to Hermione, Sean leaning against the wall drooling between our beds and Cedric laying his head on my bed. I smiled at them and clicked myself ready along with wand. I carefully climbed out of bed carefully making sure not to wake anyone. I got to the tent flap and clicked myself a camera. I took a snap shot and threw the camera on my bed smirking.

As soon as I stepped out I saw Harry leaning against the tent. I smiled sadly on him and pulled a blanket around his neck. I looked up and saw the sun beginning to rise in the distance.

I began walking around a bit and I found myself over to at the beach and thought of my last memory. I sighed aloud; I threw my sandals off and walked through the waves. 'Friends…why does that feel worse than it sounds?' I kicked the water and it splashed up my legs. 'Man this sucks.' I stripped off my clothes leaving me in a red bikini, which had boyleg shorts. I padded through the water, inhaling deeply as my senses tingled with saltiness of the ocean and the drifty feeling I got floating through the water. I swam in deeper letting the waves crash over me. I dove into the depths of the water as I heard a bell ring somewhere in the distance.

I clicked myself a board and climbed on top of it. I lay on my back on the board letting the waves sway me across the surface. "Just friends…for my own well being…but?…no buts about it," I said looking up into the sky, which shown a pink and blue as the sun began to rise.

"Hey Kimmy!" I sat up on the board straddling it. I waved at the 2 as they waved back happily.

"I'll be in, in a minute!" I yelled as they sat down on the beach. I lay down on the board again. "It's going to an eventful day…I can tell," I muttered before rolling onto my stomach of the board and began paddling my way back. I jumped off the board and pulled my wand out at it. I muttered a shrinking charm and slipped it in my bikini top as I swam back to shore.

"You sure get up and about?" Sean said looking me up and down. I picked my clothes up and dried myself off with my towel.

I saw Harry in the distance talking to Ron 'Thank goodness they're talking,' I looked up and saw Cedric staring at me. I smiled at him.

"He didn't kiss her," He said looking at Harry as I looked at him weirdly.

"What? I saw it with my own eyes!" I asked incredulously 'didn't kiss her? Prfft! What ever!'

"She's been trying to get him for a while, we heard him arguing with her outside your room when you were still out of it." Sean said looking at Harry with sadness.

"Well-Wh-What?" I began my mouth not forming words properly.

"She kissed him and he's killing himself over it thinking the whole thing is his fault even if _Cho_ kissed _him_" Cedric said as Harry stormed off in the distance.

"Look! Him and me are friends, so…why would it matter to me if she kissed him?" I said shrugging my shoulders and putting my clothes on.

"Denial!" They both said. I rolled my eyes and put on my sandals and trudged off to the eating area.

Professor Dumbledore handed me a note and I smiled 'Great! Muggle fighting practise on my own, fantastic' I was about to pull the cornflakes over but remembered last time with Harry. I shook my head and grabbed the fruit loops. I poured the milk in and began eating it as I read a book. I saw Hermione sit down in front of me and she was about to open her mouth. I held a hand up silencing her without even looking up.

"Just. Friends," I stated, as Ron sat down rolling his eyes at. I finished the cereal and grabbed a banana and stood up before anyone else could say anything. I put the book back into my trunk and grabbed my ipod. I switched it on smiling widely as I saw Dummies, Boxing bags and dumbbells for my practise. I grabbed some material and wrapped it securely around both of my wrists. I clenched my hands and punched the bag repeatedly. I swung a few kicks at it as well. After a while I fell to the ground my heart beating almost painfully as I gasped for breath. I sipped my drink of water and inhaled deeply calming my heart rate. I stood up as I heard people walking over. I stood up and I hit my knuckles together 'Round 2' and I began punching the bag again sweat running down my face and arms.

"Kimmy?" I glanced sideways and saw Harry standing their glancing back as if someone where there. I rolled my eyes and swung a high kick at the bag.

"Yeah?" I asked punching the bag more furiously.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about…what happened the other day…" He muttered.

"What happened the other day?" I breathed practising some upper cuts. 'Yes, just play dumb; don't admit to anything…not even liking him. Yes deny. Deny. Deny.'

"How I kissed Cho…" He muttered. I swung my arm angrily and the bag swung back with such force it fell off landing on he ground with a thud.

I looked at the ground sighing. I pulled my wand out and fixed it to the pole and picked my drink up sipping it.

"What about you and Cho?" I asked looking past him trying to see a glimmer of cloak that someone was hiding under.

"Well…" He began. I looked at him frowning. 'Hurry up! This is killing me! OH the suspense!' I sighed shaking my head and began to walk past him.

I felt him grab my arm "I don't love her!" He blurted. I slowly turned to look at him; I touched his hand gently taking it off my arm as I smiled up at him.

"Thanks for clearing the air, but why are you telling me this? We're _just _friends aren't we?" I asked. He looked at me shocked before nodding his head deftly.

I jogged down the track and saw everyone sitting around at tables eating lunch. I picked up a sandwich off Sean's plate as I passed him and messed his hair as I bit into it as I walked off.

I grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes as I finished eating the sandwich. I licked my fingers and walked into the bathroom. I saw Cho standing there and turned to leave.

"He doesn't love you," She said. I turned to look at her.

"He doesn't love you either, he just told me," I said as her jaw dropped. I walked out with my towel on my shoulder and my clothes in my hands. I walked over to the guys' bathroom. I knocked on the door no answer. I peeped around the corner and didn't see anyone; I walked into the bathroom and smiled to myself. I turned the lock and walked over to the showers. I turned it on. It was a communal shower with a wall in front of it. I put my clothes on the bench as I put my towel on the wall and stood under the warm stream of water. 'I'm so glad it's not as grubby as I thought,'

I pulled the closest shampoo to me and sniffed it. I smirked to myself and began washing my hair. Unbeknownst that someone had unlocked the door as I scrubbed my hair, chocolate cinnamon smells circling through my mind as I closed my eyes letting the water run in rivulets down my body.

"_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon, it lasted forever and ended so soon yeah, you were all by yourself staring up at a dark grey sky_, _I was changed. You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky, I was changed, in places no one will find, all your feeling deep inside, cause now that I realise that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry. It was late in September, and I 'd seen you before you were always the cold one but I was never that sure_, _I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything. Oh right_." I sung finishing the song smiling as the shampoo drizzled out of my hair.

I grabbed the conditioner and stroked it through my hair smiling only to feel a pair of hands around my waist and someone kissing my neck. I turned around my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Harry? I'm- Hi?" I stuttered, as he stood there fully clothed standing in the shower next to me in all my birthday glory.

I felt his lips crash down on mine and melted into his arms, as he ran his fingers down my back and I shuddered at his touch. I kissed him back with all my heart into it.

Before I knew what I was doing I was pulling off his robes, I unbuttoned his shirt and glanced downwards. I smiled into his lips. "Nice abs," I muttered as he smirked back kissing me my mind going foggy with passion.

He wrapped his arms around my waist more tightly both of us pressed against each other, the warm water drizzling down us. I fumbled his belt off and threw it over the wall, I began undoing his trousers and he kicked them away, him now standing in his boxers.

He began kissing down my neck. "I've never done this before…" He muttered as I moaned into it. I felt him smiling against my skin.

"Neither…have I…" I breathed as I caught his lips with mine in a furious kiss.

"Are you sure…you want to?" He asked against my lips. I slid my hand around his boxers.

"I'm sure…what about you?" I asked as I kissed down his neck.

"Only if you want to," He said. I came back up and kissed him roughly pulling his boxers off. I felt him press against me. My eyes popped open and he smiled down on me.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded, capturing my lips with his again. He grasped my hips deftly and thrust into me. I gasped as pain shot through me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into my ear. I felt him thrust into me again more gently and felt a totally new sensation pass through me. He began thrusting a little more deeper and quicker I became short of breath as I held my arms around his neck for support. He started going faster and he moaned as I clenched my legs. I smiled at him as I caught his lips in a quick kiss. I felt his every muscle against me and wrapped my legs around him. I felt my body shaking with pleasure. I closed my eyes as I heard him moaning. I opened my eyes and saw him looking intently at me. I felt my body spasm and gasped. I heard him moan and than squirt into me. I unwrapped my legs from him and l leaned against the wall bringing him with me.

"I don't think they'll let me into church anymore," I muttered giggling as I pulled the soap down "I better finish off the shower, I started before I was interrupted," I said as I began washing my arms lazily as Harry chuckled.

"Here," He grabbed the soap off me and began washing me. I sat there tiredly as he washed me. I began washing his hair with the shampoo and conditioner. I washed mine out and than his. He stood up and helped me up.

"Ow," I muttered my neither regions giving a painful throb.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Eh, I'll be fine," I muttered as I turned the shower off. I turned around and saw Harry checking me out.

"What? Stop staring. I'm ugly," I muttered holding my arms over me. He smirked and picked my arms off me holding me to him.

"You're beautiful in my eyes," He said, I blushed and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Harry!" I heard Ron call. I looked at Harry shocked.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't know you'd be here, let alone that we'd be standing naked next to each other," He muttered. I heard the door open and hid my face in Harry's chest.

"Um…sorry?" Ron said. I looked up at his expression, his jaw dropped open as he smirked at us.

"Oi! Sean, Cedric! Get Hermione, I found them!" He called. I looked at Harry in shock as he looked like he was going to kill Ron.

"Ronald! I'm going to kill you!" I squealed as I heard Sean and Cedric's footsteps and laughter coming closer. I tried snapping my fingers, but they were too wet.

"God damn it!" I yelled as I grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around myself and handed Harry my spare one.

"Ooooh? What happened here?" Sean asked smirking at the 2 of us. I resisted the urge to blush and walked around the stall.

"Well, I found the 2 naked…together." Ron said. I bit my bottom lip and turned to look at him.

"Care to try and explain?" Hermione asked smiling at the 2 of us. I grabbed my clothes along with Harry's and grabbed Harry's hand.

"We don't have to explain anything," I said pushing through them and pulling Harry along with me.

I peeped around the door and didn't see anyone. I wiped my fingers on my towel and clicked my fingers. "An illusion charm, this will be hard to explain to a professor," I said pulling him past the eating area. I pulled him into my tent.

"What are we going to tell them?" He asked, sitting down on my bed. I sat down next to him placing a hand on his as I took the illusion charm off us.

"What do you want to tell them?" I asked cradling his chin with my hand, my ears listening intently for an answer, his warmth radiating through me.

"I want to tell them, your mine," He said smiling at me before capturing my lips in another sweet kiss.

"Than in due time we'll tell them, but for…that situation just before, just tell them I was taking a shower and someone stole my clothes and I asked you to lend me yours," I said doing some quick thinking nodding.

"Okay makes sense," He said smirking at me in just my towel. I turned his head and snapped myself into some clothes. I snapped my fingers and he was wearing clothes as well.

"Thanks, Sean and Cedric would have had a field day if they saw me come back in a towel, a pink towel none the less," He said laughing. I laughed with him as I stood up and took my brush out of my trunk I began brushing my hair.

"Kim-my?" Hermione asked from the door. I rolled my eyes seeing her reflection in the mirror. "Care to share some details?" She asked smirking at Harry who had been pulling faces at me.

"Well, I met Cho in the showers and was not showering with her, so I went into the guys one, and someone thought it would be funny to steal my clothes and I saw Harry walk in and asked him if I could borrow his clothes," I said brushing a knot out.

"Makes sense, but how come you weren't wearing his clothes when we came in?" She asked smartly.

"…Cause he had to take it off first," I said as if everyone knew that. I put the brush down and turned to look at Harry.

"Come on, Dinner a waits us," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out with me as soon as I stepped out I saw Ron, Sean, Cedric, Ginny and Amelia watching us.

"What!" I asked as they began giggling. I looked at Harry and saw him do an Ok sign. I slapped him on the arm and dragged him towards our eating table.

"Lucky Bastard," Sean said to Harry as he sat down. I glared at him as I forked a piece of steak angrily showing him I meant business.

"So…?" Ron asked sitting down with a smug look on his face. I felt Harry's hand gently squeeze my knee. I looked at him and he smiled at me calming me.

"So what Ronald?" I asked smothering the steak in some gravy and lodging it in my mouth.

"When are you going to quit calling me Ronald?" He asked annoyed. I smirked at him slicing up some steak and holding out a piece to Harry he bit it off the fork and I looked up at Ron who looked smug.

"When I feel like it…Ronald." I finished smirking as Harry wrapped an arm around my waist. I saw Hermione sit down beside Ron, Cedric sitting down next to Ginny and Amelia sat down next to Sean.

"What's up Hermione?" I asked as she pulled a plate towards her.

"Oh, it's just that…Cho tried to get into our tent just than," She said. I looked around and saw Cho storm back in.

"I think she's jealous," Hermione said dumbly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Cho, she looked at me smirking until I kissed Harry on the cheek and he returned it. I snickered to myself and spooned myself a mouthful of potato.

"Well, I think every body should be jealous, they both got some," Sean said. My mouth gaped open and I threw a handful of potato at him. Hitting him square in the face.

"We both got what we wanted and that was each other, that's all that came out of the situation!" I squealed as Sean, Ron and Cedric laughed.

"And a little snooky," Cedric muttered. I stood up picking up the bowl of peas.

"That's it!" I threw the peas at him as he stood up and picked up some chicken drumsticks lodging them in between his fingers.

He threw them at me each shooting like bullets. I got hit by one the others scattering onto other tables.

"One hit wonder, maybe it was bad aim?" I said smirking at him as he picked the jug of pumpkin juice up. "You wouldn't?" I said as he held the jug up.

"Your right he wouldn't, but I would!" Ron exclaimed snatching the jug and throwing the juice at me. I looked at him shocked as juice dribbled off my chin. "Thanks Ron, I just took a bloody shower!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I splattered Harry, maybe he'll join you?" He said smirking, I saw Harry flick some potato at Ron from his spoon.

"I think I might pick up on the offer, thanks for the suggestion," He said. I looked at him in shock and grabbed my glass of grape juice and poured it over his head.

"Now at least you have a reason," I said smirking.

"Yeah to get laid…again." Sean said. I clicked my fingers and the plates on the table lifted into the air.

"Don't say I didn't warn you?" I said flicking my fingers at him as the dishes emptied their contents on him.

"Oh wait," I walked around the table and picked a spoon up, I scooped some potato off his head and ate it. "Think you could do with a little topping?" I said pouring some gravy on his head as I spooned some with gravy.

"Your in for it now," He grasped some potato and threw it at me, I ducked it deftly only to hear people gasp in horror, I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore wiping some potato off his glasses and holding some of the potato in his hand before looking at us.

"I-uh-I-I-..sorry?" I said looking up into his eyes. He tilted his head so he looking at me over his glasses and threw it in my face. I wiped it off my face gaping. I turned around and grabbed some peas.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed and threw the peas at Dumbledore.

I trudged back to my room grabbing a towel and my Pj's. I turned to leave for the huge cue for the shower.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Sean and Cedric waving me over. I crept over to them.

"What?" I asked as they started running through thickets of trees dragging me with them.

"Oi! Those branches hurt!" I exclaimed as they dragged me along, I soon heard laughter and water splashing. We stopped running and I looked around and saw Hermione washing her self in a small pond at the bottom of a small waterfall and the beginning of another small one. I smiled at the two and ran over to Hermione splashing into the water next to her.

"Hey that was fun before, but how come I didn't know about this…place?" I asked as I began washing out the food.

"Harry found it when he was looking for you today, but I must admit it sucks washing all this gunk into the eco system," She said sadly. I clicked my fingers and a small filter appeared at the waterfall.

"Now you don't have to, the filter turns the food into nutrients for the fishes," I said shaking my hair spraying her with water.

"By the way how come we're like still in our clothes?" I asked as I looked down as saw my wet jeans.

"Because I didn't bring my togs here," She said. I snapped my fingers and she changed into a cute one piece, which had a cut away part on the right side.

"Thanks," She said standing up and going over to the lake part.

I stood up and climbed out, I took my clothes off and stretched my arms. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and smiled.

"You know in some states that is considered indecent exposure?" Harry whispered into my ear.

"So sue me, if I like wearing a bikini?" I said smiling as I turned around to face him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you called your self ugly," He said looking down at my tanned body.

"I can't believe you thought I was too perfect for some one such as yourself," I muttered, kissing him.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" He asked. I touched my nose and ran towards the lake. I jumped in splashing Hermione and Ron.

"Guess what?" I asked as Ron wiped the water out of his eyes.

"I caught Ron checking out your butt when you were climbing out of the pond!" I said as Hermione blushed and looked at Ron as he blushed.

"Well-I caught Harry checking out your rack when you were stripping!" Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, but Harry's allowed to look because he's my boyfriend and I like him checking me out," I muttered only to hear loud squeal and feel someone's arm as around me.

"You 2 are finally together! GAH! I'm so happy for you 2!" Hermione yelled. I laughed at her.

"Calm down, It's been like 3 hours?" I said smirking. I saw Sean talking to Amelia the 2 getting cosy.

"You just kept denying you liked him and now- oh I'm so happy!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and swam over to Cedric and Ginny.

"Hey, Cho didn't follow you guys right?" I asked looking around. He shook his head.

"Harry put an anti Cho spell on the area, I have no idea how it works and where he got the spell?" Cedric said laughing as I glimpsed Ginny holding his hand.

I looked up at him cocking an eyebrow and smirked before leaning on my back and floating into the middle of the lake. I felt something brush my leg and leaned up. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I held my breath and dove into the water looking around. I saw a glimmer and shot up to the surface.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed I swam over to a small plateau in the middle.

"Kimmy what's up!" Harry asked from the shore. I pointed at the water as it rose to the surface.

"Hi!" She said her fin splashing the surface behind her. It was a mermaid. She was wearing white sea shells held together with seaweed and had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her tail was a brilliant aqua, which shimmered in the moonlight.

"Hi?" I asked timidly. Looking at her with my jaw open.

"Oh sorry, I never see humans that much, but you seem different? Are you from the ministry of magic?" She asked I shook my head still in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Crystalline, My dad is the chieftain of this lake," She said tilting her head as more heads popped out of the water. "And those are my younger sisters," She said gesturing them.

I shook my head "I'm sorry, my name is Kimmy, I'm here for wizarding camp." I said holding my hand out as she shook it gently.

"Sorry, did we wake you or something? We just needed to wash off because of a food fight at camp," I said smiling. I heard something splash and saw Harry being dragged in the water.

"Oooh, who's the boy?" "He's really cute?" "What are these?" The girl pulled the glasses off Harry's nose. I gasped and dove into the water; I pulled him to the plateau out of their grasp.

"This is Harry…my boyfriend," I said. Crystalline touched his cheek smiling.

"I must say…boy-friends? Are really cute," She said handing him his glasses. He put them on deftly and looked at me. I held him to my chest as he looked up at me worriedly as the mermaids swarmed around us.

"So, would you like to go for a swim?" One of the mermaids asked to Harry. He shook his head, water splattering around him. I saw Ron, Cedric and Sean being pulled into the water by other mermaids.

"Crystalline, please tell your sisters to give back my friends," I said looking at her. She merrily shrugged her shoulders.

"We haven't had any men since, a muggle walked aimlessly into the water and became our father, since than it has been just us girls…" She said looking at Harry hungrily.

"Please don't make me hurt you, I really don't want to but if you force me to do it, I will!" I said holding my fingers together.

"- So, release my men!" I stated she looked at me angrily her features becoming sharp and her voice high pitched as she let out an ear splitting scream. I clicked my fingers together and saw Sean, Cedric and Ron levitate high into the air as the mermaids tried to cling to them. I swatted my hand and they fell into the water. I moved the guys over to the shore and they ran over to their respective girlfriends before running off in the direction for help.

"Oh well, there is still one male left," She said looking at Harry, He stood up pulling his wand out, I pushed him behind me as the mermaid clambered onto the small island. I felt Harry's hand jerk away from me and turned to see him being dragged into the water by the sisters.

I made to get him but was tackled by Crystalline. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" I yelled, I lifted my free hand up and levitated myself into the air. She snatched at me only to be burned. I saw the sisters scamper into the depths pulling Harry with them.

I aimed my hands at the water and steam ushered around me as the water evaporated. I saw all the mermaids cowering around Harry as they gasped for water. I glided down and stood in front of them.

"Give me back my boyfriend and you get your water," I said, they let out a scream of disapproval and I shook my head in disappointment.

"Enough!" I looked around and saw Dumbledore and few other professors standing around him wands out.

The mermaids screamed and I rolled my eyes at them. "Boyfriend! Now!" I said pointing at the ground in front of me. They shook their heads.

"Hand over the boy and no one gets hurt!" Dumbledore called as he strode across the empty lake bottom. They screamed again.

"Give me back my boyfriend!" I screamed stamping the ground angrily as the ground shook.

"We want a male to be the heir of us," She said. I looked at her angrily.

"You can have anyone just not my one!" I said stepping forward the ground shaking with my anger.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Please be substitute until the ministry arrives." He asked. Severus nodded his head and strode over.

"We don't want him, he's not young enough let alone pretty!" Crystalline screeched. I resisted the urge to laugh at Snape's expression. I looked intently at his face and waved my hand changing him into a prettier person. I looked back at the mermaids.

"Hand Harry over now," I said pointing at Snape. He walked over and I saw the mermaids watch him with vacant expressions. I stepped forward the ground shaking on each step.

I pried the girls' hands off of Harry and pulled him towards me. "Thanks, I thought they were going to suffocate me with their weight," He said walking away quickly as Snape walked past us glaring. I snapped my fingers and saw a few aurors standing they're looking bewildered. Dumbledore nodded and I pulled Harry towards the track with me. I stopped and turned around pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Are you okay? I was worried, I was going to lose you," I said checking if he was all right.

"I'm fine, I might be a little bruised, but I'll be fine, I didn't think you'd be that worried?" He said grabbing my hand and pulling us towards the campsite.

"Of course I am, not only are you my best friend, you're my boyfriend," I said as the forest became less dense and we could see the light from the campsite.

"Your mine too, I was more worried about you, I can take care of myself," He said looking back at me. I smiled and intertwined our fingers together squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, come on let's get a snack, that food fight left my tummy grumbling," I said sneaking into the kitchen area. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I grabbed a packet of crisps, crackers and dip and bottle of pop, handing it to Harry. I looked around and saw and elf sitting in the corner.

"Dobby?" I asked. He turned around and gasped bowing low.

"Sorry is miss wanting something? – Oh Harry Potter Sir. Is Harry Potter coming to visit me?" He asked looking at Harry.

"Um…we didn't know you even came," Harry said smiling weakly at Dobby.

"I understands sir, Professor Dumbledore says that students may want snacks and asks me to be the order elf, peoples order and I's go to Hogwarts and asks the other elfs to make it," He said smiling proudly.

"Um…good on you dobby," Harry said unsurely. Dobby looked like he was about to cry.

"Dobby is ever so happy that Harry Potter approves," Dobby said wiping away some happy tears.

"Um…I don't mean to ruin this happy moment but could we get something, everyone's probably waiting for us in our tent," I said looking at Dobby he nodded.

"What does Harry Potters miss want?" He asked. I looked at Harry shaking my head as he shrugged his shoulders. 'Telling the elves, I was his before it even happened :P'

"Can you get us just some sweets, cakes candy? Enough for 8 people please," I asked. He nodded his head bowing low.

"And can you take it to our tent?" I asked. He nodded his head and left. I smirked at Harry and grabbed his hand walking us towards our tent. I stopped outside seeing everyone's figures inside. I clicked myself the spell. I read over it quickly concentrating on myself. I muttered the spell.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Um…I'll explain later," I said pulling him in. Everyone looked at us shocked. I smirked and handed the food around. I pulled Harry onto the bed and sat down on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

'I'm feel so…lucky,' I looked at Harry smiling only to hear a crack and wrap my arms tightly around his neck jumping.


	18. Captain Kimmy and inreliable games

Chapter 18 – Captain Kimmy and unreliable games.

I saw dobby arrive with a platter of cakes and I grabbed a slice of cake as everyone burst out laughing at something funny Sean said. I bit into it closing my eyes as I accidentally moaned. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me.

I heard Harry chuckle and looked around and saw everyone trying to not laugh at me.

"You know that was both cute and funny?" Amelia said as she let out a giggle.

"Yeah and don't forget to mention the look on Harry's face," Ron said as Hermione hid her face in his shoulder.

"What it's really good?" I said taking another bite. I saw all the girls take a slice closing their eyes as they took a bite and all most at the same time each of them moaned.

"Told ya," I said letting Harry have a bite of mine, he bit into it smiling at me. "Mind out of the gutter," I said as he chewed it happily.

"It wasn't in the gutter, it was on you," He said. I slapped his arm playfully as we all ate.

I felt something tickling my nose. I swatted at it and it went away. I felt it tickling my nose and swatted at it again. "Stupid fly," I muttered tiredly as I rolled over, pulling the cover over my shoulders, only to feel it again as I felt a sneeze coming on. I felt it tickle my nose again and sat up sneezing.

"Eww!" I opened my eyes and saw Harry wiping his face. I giggled at him tiredly as I pulled a tissue from the box wiping my nose.

"Served you right interrupting my sleep." I said looking around seeing everyone still asleep on the floor as I threw the tissue in the bin.

"They're recovering from the sugar high last night," Harry said throwing an empty packet of crisps in the bin.

"My body feels like lead. Help me up…please?" I asked as Harry came over and pulled me up so I was sitting up. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling towards me.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked smirking at him. He smiled back running his fingers across my lips.

"Of course, I was sleeping next to you," He said smiling as I leaned in our lips barely touching.

"Wrong answer," I said getting up and grabbing some clothes and a towel.

"Mind if I-" He began

"I don't think so, my body is bloody killing me right now," I muttered walking out and going to the shower.

I jumped in and took a quick shower in the desolate room. I walked out feeling fresh and clean. I smiled and looked at the clock. 'I wonder who rings the bell?' I glanced over at the cooking area and saw the bell sitting on the table. 'Hehe this idea is brilliant,' I ran back to the tent and grabbed some parchment.

"Harry do you know a silencing charm, which will make the person not hear anything?" I asked as I scribbled furiously across the paper.

"Yeah, why?" He said trying to read over my shoulder, I snatched it away.

"What is it?" I asked rolling the parchment up and using a spell, which made 6 replicas of the scroll.

"Muffliato. Why?" He asked. I pulled him outside.

"Wake everyone up, we're taking over camp," I said. He looked at me in shock.

"We can't do that!" He whispered harshly. I caught his lips in a quick kiss.

"Just shut up and do it, leave it all to Captain Kimmy," I said saluting him and pulling my wand out as he watched as I ran out the tent and around the corner.

I saw the sun rising in the distance. I popped each scroll into a teacher's room saying that another teacher was taking care of their classes. I popped one to Dumbledore saying that I was training the students for the day. I put the muffliato spell on them and ran into the eating area. I smiled widely picking up the bell. I conjured up a speaker and turned the volume up.

I saw Hermione walk in tiredly with everyone else by her side; she saw me and looked up in horror. I smiled widely laughing evilly to myself.

"EVERYBODY UP! THIS IS CAPTAIN KIMMY CALLING! TROOPS ARISE FROM YOUR BEDS AND GET YOUR LARD ARSES DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled on the speakers as Hermione, Ron and Harry ran up to me holding their ears.

"Kimmy? Why are we taking over camp?" Hermione asked as people stuck their heads out of their tents wondering what the racket was.

"Ever heard of having a little fun? It's called: I'm the captain, you're my legionnaires, just follow orders and you'll be fine," I muttered smiling. I looked up and saw about 20 people trickle in.

"THERE WILL BE NO BREAKFAST IF EACH PERSON DOES NOT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled, I slipped on a cargo jacket and puffed my chest up as I saw people rushing into the area. I gestured for them to sit down. I pointed my wand over at everyone.

"Today, you'll be following orders, from me and my legionnaires," I began, as the room was deftly silent hanging on my every word.

"Who says we have to!" A Slytherin yelled. I stormed down to him and pointed my wand at his trousers.

"'Who says we have to?' Well I'm the 'teacher' today, as for back chatting, 20 press ups now," I said stepping back and pointing at the ground he looked back at me sceptically.

"Now!" I yelled zapping him with a small shock. He shot out of his seat and began doing press ups.

"Okay, My legionnaires," I said turning to them. "Hermione, Ron, you'll be working with Gryffindors, Cedric, Ginny you'll be working with Hufflepuffs, Sean, Amelia, Ravenclaws and for Slytherins, Harry and Moi, Kimmy," I said gesturing myself sweetly.

I heard people whispering and turned around and saw Dumbledore. He held his hand up to his forehead saluting me. I nodded my head and looked back at everyone who looked shocked.

"Today is take over time," I whispered as I whirled my wand through the air and breakfast was served.

"Legionnaires, my table! Professor Dumbledore? Could you please join us?" I asked.

"Why certainly," He said with the air of someone who merrily lost his way towards the bathroom.

"Okay guys, I wanted to teach everyone the importance of willpower, is that ok? It will involve a bit of…DADA?" I asked Dumbledore he nodded.

"Professor moody said he was not coming because Professor Snape is supposedly teaching his class and Professor Snape is not coming due to him thinking that Professor Flitwick is teaching his class and so on. I must say ingenious concept Kimmy," He said smiling at me. I nodded my head.

"Okay, we are firstly going to hand out these," I said holding some fake wands, which shot off coloured lights. "It changes colour for each different spell, the person who gets shot with the spell will have a similar effect just that, it's temporary so if Slytherins decide to do a killing curse, we'll just fall to the ground and our body goes numb so we're like fake dead, crucio? The pain will just be a tickle, there also anti-charmable so nobody can change the effects on people," I said as everyone nodded.

"It's going to be house against house, but firstly we are going to be training them to the ground, tire them out, running, hiking, press ups, you name it, they need to understand the importance of willpower in the battle," I said as everyone smiled at me.

"I like the plan, I'll inform the teachers and we will over look the battle at the end to make sure no one pokes anyone's eye out," Dumbledore said standing up and walking over to the teachers' quarters.

"The prize is, the satisfaction of winning. Okay let's eat, and have some fun," I said as everyone smiled. I put my hand in the middle as everyone placed his or her hand on mine. "Break!" we all yelled and began eating breakfast.

"you are too evil Kimmy," Harry said looking over at Malfoy smirking. I remembered something.

"I'll take care of Draco, you can help me with everyone else," I said he looked at me pouting.

"Cause I know for a fact you'll pound him to the ground, and that's just animal cruelty," I said as he smirked at me.

I finished lunch and waited as everyone looked like they were done. I stood up and turned the speaker on "EVERYONE UP AND HEAD OVER TO YOUR CAPTAINS FOR THE DAY, THEY WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR TRAINING SESSION, GOOD LUCK! SLYTHERINS OVER TO ME," I yelled, I saw the people parting and watched as Slytherin headed over to us.

"Excuse me? Um…Kimmy? What are we doing today?" a small boy asked sweetly.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll get Harry to tell you-" I looked at Harry and he looked surprised before smiling.

"You all will be doing a 10 mile hike up the mountain, once you get there, you can have lunch, after that your heading back down and once you down, you will doing some Aerobics a muggle fitness program. Than you will all be doing 20 swimming laps around the buoys on the beach," He said smirking as they guffawed at us.

"Everyone get moving I expect to see you at the top," I said as pointing my wand at them. I watched as everyone turned tail and began walking in the direction of the mountain.

"Person at the back of the group get's zapped," I said and the group began running faster. I zapped the person at the back, which was Millicent and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Run ahead of them and hide behind a bush somewhere, give a signal when I pass and I'll pop you to the top to make sure everything's in order," I whispered. He nodded and ran ahead as I zapped them again.

"Woo! That was fun! How about we do an extra mile," I said jogging on the spot as people huffed in there seats glowering at me. I saw Draco sitting there smiling at me. I walked past slapping him across the head and walked over to Harry who was sitting by himself eating a sandwich.

"Are you okay? Did I zap you into a tree?" I asked looking at him he smiled weakly.

"I guess I didn't get as much satisfaction as I thought I would," He said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd think that," I said biting his sandwich and smiling at him.

"Don't worry the victory will be worth it," I said as he looked back at me.

"I don't know if it will be?" He said with sadness in his eyes holding my hands. "What if I lose you out there? No I don't want you to fight, you have to stay with the professors and be safe," He said dramatically. I slapped him on the arm.

"Idiot, I'll be fine, I know enough spells to make Snape faint," I said smiling, he smirked back and hugged me.

"I know, plus I'll personally attack all people who so much as point their wand at you," He said kissing me on the lips.

I stood up pulling him with me. "As sweet as that sounds, I don't think anyone will want to mess with Captain Kimmy," I said smirking.

"Oh right, so more torture?" Harry said looking over at them.

"Downhill is easy you just have to know the trick," I said touching my nose.

"Everyone, up now! Go! Go! Go!" I chanted as people got out of their seats eyeing my wand as they ran down the track. I aimed the wand at people who were lagging and smirked noticing half of them suffering stitch. I zapped a few more people until I noticed them all at the bottom. I conjured a rock into a sturdy board. I sat down on it pulling Harry along as I pushed off. I giggled all the way down. We slid to a slow down as the crowd parted. I put my feet out and we stopped. I stood up and looked at them as they looked at me in shock, I smirked lifting my wand.

I muttered a spell conjuring up steps for everyone and a stereo by my side. I stood in front of everyone and turned on the stereo.

"Time for Hammer time, do as I do" I said as everyone reluctantly started doing the steps with me.

I saw sweat dripping down their foreheads as the Gryffindors jogged passed us tiredly. I waved at Hermione as she helped Ron up as people passed them. I smirked and looked at the tired out Slytherins.

"Okay, who knows how to swim?" I asked. About 20 people out of the 50 put their hands up.

"Doesn't matter, you'll all be wearing these," I said flicking my wand at them and everyone had big pink inflatable rings around their arms. And 100 gram weights on their ankles and was wearing their swim gear they looked at me shocked.

"Get going," I said pointing at the beach, they all tiredly headed over to the beach. I stripped down to my red bikini and clicked on Harry's shorts.

"Stay here, add 10 grams to the last person every 30 seconds, when a person gets back stamp their hand with your finger," I said handing him some ink.

I kissed him on the cheek and jogged over to them. I saw some guys guffaw at me and smirked.

"Hurry up, do you really want a girl to beat you?" I asked they all ran up next me.

"So Kimmy? You seeing anyone?" Marcus flint asked panting. I rolled my eyes and sped up, I saw him struggling to keep up in the corner of my eye. I dove into the beach quickly and swam quickly when people had gone through their first lap I was already over taking them by 5 laps.

"That was refreshing your turn," I said grabbing the ink from Harry as he looked at me drying off as I finished.

"When you get back, I'll think about it," I said winking at him, he smiled and ran into the water as I stamped a few Slytherins hands.

"Are we done yet?" Draco puffed holding his knees in front of me.

"Dear Draco, this is merrily training," I said throwing him a towel while he wiped his face.

"Training? Training for what?" He asked. I tapped my nose as Harry came over and Draco sat down beside his cronies.

"So did you think about it?" Harry puffed as I wiped the water from his forehead.

"It's definitely on the cards, I'll have to think about it after the 'battle' of the houses," I said as he sighed smiling at me.

"I guess I'll have to win than, just for you," He said whispering into my ear.

"You better cause I'm not doing it by myself," I said as the last few people came in.

"Come on everyone, it's time for your training to be put to good use," I said at crowd smiling as people lay tired out on the ground.

I stepped over a guy with Harry by my side; I stepped into the eating area to see that it was completely empty and there was now just a plain area of grass with a line down the middle and a seating area at the ends of both lines. I saw Dumbledore and smiled as the other houses filtered in tiredly. I saluted my 'legionnaires' and grabbed an apple box standing on it.

"OKAY PEOPLE, ALL THAT HARD WORK IS NOW GOING TO BE PUT TO GOOD USE," the people looked at me horrified "YOU WILL BE HAVING A TOURNAMENT, HOUSE AGAINST HOUSE, MANO A MANO, WAND AGAINST WAND, MUGGLE FIGHTING IS PROHIBITED UNLESS IN SELF DEFENCE," I said picking up a box of wands and handing them to each leader. "THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BE RAVENCLAW AGAINST SLYTHERIN, THAN GRYFFINDOR AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF, LAST TEAM STANDING WINS AND GOES TO THE FINAL, THEN THE FINAL BATTLE COMMENCES, ANY QUESTIONS?" I asked.

"What do we do?"

"What if they do the killing curse?"

"What if the opposing team charms these wands?"

"What do we get if we win?"

"USE ANY SPELL YOU KNOW, THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES WILL NOT HURT YOU, THE KILLING CURSE NUMBS YOURS BODY SO YOUR BASICALLY PLAYING DEAD, CRUCIATUS TICKLES YOU, IMPERIUS MAKES YOU DANCE LIKE AN IDIOT. THE WANDS ARE ANTI CHARMABLE AND IF YOU WIN, YOU GET TO A FEAST WHILE THE OTHER HOUSES EAT GRUEL," I said pointing at a giant pot of it.

"SLYTHERIN AND RAVENCLAW STAND ON OPPOSING SIDES, OTHER HOUSES, STAND IN ALLOCATED SEATING," I got off the box as everyone was handed a wand and their real wands were stowed away. I walked to the end of the line nodding at the professors.

"WHEN THE SPARKS GO, SO DO YOU!" I lifted my wand into the air, I slashed it and sparks went off.

I watched as people lazily lifted their wands though the Slytherin had more determination as they rushed forward. Curses were flying everywhere and people were falling down left, right and centre. I watched in awe as Draco ordered people what to do and they followed him hanging on every word. I watched them surround the last Ravenclaw, who was a young girl a 5th year; she stood proudly slashing her wand furiously and like a giant whip, everyone fell over and lay n the ground groaning along with the other people they landed on. The only people left standing were Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and the girl.

"PETR-" The girl began only to be cut off by Draco yelling "TANTARAGULA!" Her legs began kicking and flailing and she fell to the ground. I sighed annoyed that the fight didn't go any longer than 15 minutes it barely making 5 minutes.

"SLYTHERIN WIN!" I said as Draco done a little victory dance. I rolled my eyes and clicked my fingers behind my back and made him trip up. I laughed to myself quietly.

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore if you would please?" I asked gesturing for him to start us off. I walked over to my respective members and looked around at everyone as we got into fighting stance.

"I love you," Harry whispered. I glanced at him in shock only to see the sparks fly off. I ducked rolled a curse and saw a few people fall off. I ran forward and swirled my wand in the air like a whip. I caught about 10 people; they crashed together and fell on the ground. I leaned side ways as a spell shot past my ear. I saw Harry shooting off spells in every direction as curses came from him left right and centre. I flicked my wand at a small boy who was going for his back and stood behind him.

"How's it going?" I asked as I hit off 3 people coming at us.

"Just fine, thanks for getting that kid before," He said smiling as he hit off 2 people. I looked over and saw Hermione struggling as Ron was lying on the ground obviously paralysed. I rolled my eyes and saw I had to pass about 30 people to get to her.

"Your on your own, Hermione needs me, by the way I love you too," I said kissing him on the cheek and running over towards Hermione I felt spells rush past me and tripped over a rock, I done a flip, cart wheeled over a few spells and than landed on my feet doing a half turn and doing a back flip. I swiped my wand across the air "petrificus totalus!" I yelled and about 10 people fell.

"Thanks, Ron wasn't much help," She said puffing as about 5 Hufflepuffs, flew back from her curse.

"Looks-like-we're-done," I said shooting and aiming a spell between each word.

"Oh not quite it's Harry against Sean and Cedric, this should be interesting," Hermione said smiling I ran over.

"Hey guys, good game," I said pointing my hand at them.

"You know I don't want to do this," Harry said smiling at the 2.

"Get ready, I got a plan," I said smirking. "Hey guys," I said they both looked at me and I lifted my top up, nodding at Harry who had to recover from a moment of shock. He quickly knocked them out with a stunning curse as I put my top down.

"Gryffindor wins!" Dumbledore called. I smiled and hugged Harry as Cedric and Sean got up and everyone shook hands.

"Cheap trick," Sean said as I hugged him.

"I know, but it worked," I said kissing him on the cheek and doing the same to Cedric.

"By the way, nice rack." He said as I blushed. He turned around and shook hands with Harry.

"Great game, Harry," He said smiling as Harry chuckled as they both walked off the field and the other Gryffindors got up.

"Final round, Gryffindor against Slytherin," Dumbledore called. I smiled and clicked my fingers making sure no one was watching I gave Harry a drink.

"Drink up, this is going to be a long game," I said smiling as he downed half the drink and handing it to me. I conjured up a refilling jug and some cups and got everyone to stand in line as I ran past squirting everyone a quick drink of pumpkin juice. I saw Ron looking at the ground sadly. I reached into my pocket clicking my hands and handing him a pair of black leather gloves.

"They're my lucky black gloves, you'll need it," I said ruffling his hair as I gave him a glass of orange potion, which could easily be mistaken as pumpkin juice, he downed it and gave the cup back to me smirking. I walked up to Hermione whispering in her ear.

"Drink this, it's a small energy elixir, I bet Slytherin have already done this, I spiked the juice so everyone should be at top game, you keep the left side with Harry, I'll take the right side with Ron we'll meet up in the centre. By the way," I said as I turned to walk off. "Harry said he loved me," I said smiling as her jaw dropped. I held a finger up to my lips, shushing her as I stood next Ron. I explained the plan and saw the teachers sitting on the edge of their seats.

"READY. ON YOUR MARKS…GO!" Dumbledore yelled. I watched as the area flashed with flashing lights. I did a quick shielding wall around us all as they deflected and hit a few Slytherins. Everyone gave a loud battle cry before everyone rushed forward the plain filled with tension, fury, anxiousness and anger. I saw Ron fending off about 10 people and smiled 'I knew he'd think those gloves were lucky,' I felt someone kick me over and fell on my back. I looked up seeing Pansy glaring down. 'She looks uglier close up.'

"This is for Draco," She said pointing her wand at me. I quickly hit her arm the spell hitting a Slytherin a bit off. I flipped back up so I was standing and shot her down with a sores spell, she fell to the ground holding her face in agony, I saw people crowding around me and saw Draco. I smirked at him.

I lifted my wand into the air and done and invisibility charm. I stunned half the people and jelly legged the rest. I saw Draco aim his wand at me and looked at him shocked. I duck rolled as he hit the spot I was at. I lifted the invisibility charm and flipped over to him, doing a quick dive roll before coming to a stand in front of him. My wand at his throat as people gasped.

"Silencio," I muttered as he stood there smirking at me. I concentrated on his mind.

'God she's hot, I wonder if she'll show me her rack later?' I smirked at him shaking my head.

"Do it for me?" I said nodding at the ground. He looked at me weirdly. "I promise I'll make it worth your while later on," I said. He smirked and fell to the ground holding his stomach as people cheered around us. I looked up and saw Harry looking at me weirdly. I shrugged my shoulders as Dumbledore came up to me lifting my arm into the air.

"Gryffindor wins!" He called as the Gryffindors cheered. I felt myself being lifted into the air before falling down on the people who had attempted to pick me. I looked up as a camera flashed as everyone lay sprawled around me laughing at themselves as I laughed looking at the camera flash again.

"Great work Kimmy!" Sean said picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me over to my seat. I watched as the other houses sat down looking grumpily at their gruel.

I sighed smiling as Harry sat across from me looking anxious. I twirled my wand at the plates of gruel and the table covered in assorted food, though ours was filled with a bigger variety. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged.

"I'm not _'that'_ mean," I said as everyone cheered me as I held my juice in the air, nodding. Everyone got back to eating happily and I looked up at Harry.

"Is something up sweetie?" I asked he looked up at me with a slight frown on his features.

"What did you promise Malfoy?" He asked. I sighed 'Damn he's got good hearing,'

"I promised I'd be his friend, he's got a lot of problems," I whispered as if it were obvious.

"Care to tell me your loyal and compassionate boyfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Strictly confidential," I said eating some pasta.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked slicing up some chicken cordon bleu.

"I only meant it if you did?" I said stealing his slice and eating it.

"You know I did," He said smiling. I leaned forward and kissed on the lips. I heard some people awe and shook my head eating again.

"So, have you thought of an answer yet?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him winking.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," I said licking my fork as he gulped.

"That was so cool, the battle was…and than you…and it was like! –whoa!" Ron said smiling as I giggled. I slowed and down and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Hey guys, come on," I said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him over to the tent. The emotion charm wearing off, I quickly done it on myself again and stepped into the tent. I sat down on the ground.

"This isn't going to be another one of those outrageously dangerous plans again is it?" Ron asked as he sat down everyone sitting down on the floor.

"Truth, dare or command?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Command?" He asked. I smiled at him

"I command you to kiss Sean," I giggled.

"Wait hold on a second! Who said I was going to?- and he was going to play? I'm not doing it!" Sean said looking at Ron like he was crazy.

"It's a command he has to," I said. I saw everyone smirking as Ron leaned forward and kissed Sean.

"There's always a loop hole," I said as Sean wiped his cheek furiously.

"Okay, Harry? Truth, Dare or command?" Ron asked.

"Um…Dare?" Harry said smiling at me.

"I dare you tell us how good Kimmy was?" Ron asked. I picked my pillow up and hit him.

"OI! That's a – none of your business!" I said blushing as Harry pulled me back so I was sitting on his lap.

"…I choose to neither confirm nor deny whether she was good or not," He muttered. I rolled my eyes as the guys looked at him shaking their heads.

"Okay, Hermione, truth, Dare or command?" He asked looking intently at Hermione.

"I choose truth," She said smiling. I looked at Harry and whispered into his ear, he smirked and looked at Hermione.

"Is it true you've been further than 2nd base with Ron?" He asked. I saw Hermione blush as Ron's ears went beet red. She nodded her head weakly as I covered my mouth in shock. Everyone began laughing.

"Okay, Cedric, truth dare or command?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Command," He said smirking. Hermione put a finger to her lip thinking.

"I command you to get caught by professor Snape making out with this when he's on patrol tonight!" She giggled. I saw a blow up doll and cracked up laughing. I looked at Cedric who shook his head laughing.

"Yes master, it is my command," He muttered laughing doing a slight bow "Okay, Seanny boy, Truth, dare or command?" He asked.

"I better stick to traditional dare," He said waving his hand dramatically.

"I dare you to give Amelia a lap dance tomorrow at Breakfast…" Cedric said smirking as Sean blushed.

"I've never backed down yet, so it's on," He said chuckling. I saw him glimpse me with a twinkle in his eye.

"I didn't finish…I dare you to give Amelia a lap dance tomorrow at Breakfast stripping your clothes off to a pink thong." Cedric finished. I looked at Sean who looked mortified.

"Oh alright fine! But you'll pay for this!" He said smirking waving a fist at him. He turned and than looked at me smiling widely.

"Kimmy, sweet, innocent little Kimmy…truth, dare or command?" He asked. I looked up thinking.

"Command," I said as everyone looked at me shaking his or her heads.

"Okay…I command you dare slave girl, to take Harry outside and have your way with him," He said smiling as Harry looked like Christmas came early.

"Nice way to put us in the mood," I said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out the tent as they wolf whistled.

I pulled him over to a small cave on the beach. I pushed him against the wall kissing him.

"God I wanted this," Harry murmured against my lips as I pulled him to me.

"Really cause tonight its about what _I _want," I said smirking as I pushed him onto the ground clambering on top of him.

We adjusted our clothes and I looked at Harry's hair, which was in more disarray than normal. I licked my fingers and flattened it as he smiled sheepishly.

I opened the tent and saw everyone looking at us with big grins. I yawned and pulled the blanket around me as Sean and Cedric stood up from the bed. I sat down on it and wrapped it tight as Harry came over and sat down next to me.

"Snape's coming around these parts. Are you ready Cedric?" I said picking up the doll and handing it to him. He blushed before sighing and walking out with the blow up doll in hand. I pulled my video camera out and snuck around the corner watching him. I pressed record as he pretended to make out with the doll; I bit my tongue trying not to giggle.

I saw Professor Snape stride over and saw Cedric jump. "Mr Diggory what are you and – what the hell are you doing out?" He asked looking at Cedric sceptically.

"I was…uh?" Cedric began. I saw him blush and smiled "uh…me and Mimi were just out for a little privacy," Cedric said nervously and I held my breath trying to not laugh.

"Well, I advise you take…Mimi back to your tent and finish up there, because this is unacceptable," Snape said glaring down on Cedric. I saw Cedric standing resolutely.

"Care to explain why you're not moving?" Snape asked smiling down on the frozen Cedric.

"I…well you see-" He began, I ran up to him hugging him.

"Thanks for waiting Ced darling, I was hoping that Genevieve wou- oh hello again Professor Snape," I said casually turning to him, I looked at Cedric and gestured the tent with my eyes.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, I had asked Cedric to come and help with my gift, I was making for the professors tomorrow," I said innocently.

"A gift for the professors? What's is it?" He said intrigued.

"It's a surprise, I...um am going to announce it at Breakfast tomorrow before we leave?" I said looking at him excitedly as Cedric nodded his head.

"Well, I look forward to your surprise…I think? But you should be organizing this during anytime before curfew, but I'll let you off this time with a detention tomorrow after breakfast, Good night," He said sweeping away. I smirked at Cedric as he grabbed Mimi and ran back to our tent.

"Awww…would you look at them? It's cute," I whispered as I saw everyone asleep where we left them.

"Want to do a little prank?" I said pulling him out. I stood outside the tent, pulling the blanket around me and sitting down on the outside, my bed directly beside us on the other side. I giggled loudly.

"Come on Cedric," I giggled conjuring up a Snakes and ladders game with silent dice. I heard Harry move about in bed as Cedric smirked at me catching on.

"Kimmy! What are you doing! You can't do that! Oh wait…you can do that." Cedric groaned as I moved my player forward 5 spaces and it went up a ladder. I giggled and heard Harry sit up. 'Your turn,' I mouthed.

"Hmmm…oh my god!" Cedric said as he moved his player and it went down a ladder.

"Oh my god indeed!" I moaned, laughing under my breath as I heard everyone else begin to wake and I moved my player forward 3 spaces.

"You're going to beat me to it!" Cedric said as he moved his player and it went up a ladder.

"I'm always first, you should know that?" I said as my player moved up another ladder and was 10 spots from the finish.

"Come on lucky!" Cedric said rolling the dice. I giggled at him as I heard everyone standing up and walk to the door of the tent.

He rolled the dice and went down a snake. I rolled the dice and squealed excitedly. I put my player on the last square and jumped up saying, "Yes!" I looked up and saw everyone looking at us weirdly.

"Bet you thought, we were doing the dirty," I said giggling.

"Well…we…uh…I?…oh shut up!" Harry said walking back into the tent. Everyone laughed and I sighed. I looked at everyone telling them to give us a few minutes.

I walked in and saw Harry lying down in my bed. I changed into my nightie and climbed in next to Harry. I leaned on one arm and wrapped my arm around his waist silkily.

"I really love you Harry," I whispered, I felt his smile fill the room as he attempted to be angry.

"I don't believe you," He said trying to sound angry. I flipped my leg over him and looked down on him as I straddled his lower half.

"Guess I'll have to make you believe me than," I said kissing him. I smiled against his lips before breaking our kiss and rolling off him on to my side turning my back to him.

"Good night, you can come in now guys," I said and they all came in. I closed my eyes letting Harry's scent fill me with love.

"I love you too," Harry whispered kissing me on my cheek as he sidled up next to me and I heard Hermione sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up!" I said as she rolled her eyes.


	19. A song, a game and memorable act

AN: Someone, anyone please reviews me? Tell me what you think? Good or bad? Anyway back to the story. Enjoy…

Chapter 19 –

"Are you ready?" Cedric asked Sean; I smiled at him before walking over to Amelia, I squeezed in between her and Ginny and began digging into breakfast as I winked at Cedric who nodded. I stifled a giggle as I saw Sean walk out wearing tight black leather pants and a white shirt left open and his hair left tastefully down so that his bangs fell into his eyes. I saw about half the girls' jaws drop, he winked at them causing a couple to faint as he walked straight over to us, I shuffled over pushing Ginny slightly giving Sean some room.

"Sean, you look gorgeous!" Amelia exclaimed as Sean came to a stand still. I watched as Sean evil eyed Cedric before pulling Amelia up. I conjured up a seat and he pushed her into it beginning to give her a little private lap dance.

"Oh my god! Sean what are you doing!" Amelia yelled covering her eyes as he slowly took his shirt off.

"Ah fantastic!" Cedric exclaimed putting his arm around Ginny. My jaw dropped open as I saw his ripped tan chest. 'Oh my gosh. Drool Worthy…'

"I'm giving you a lap dance, just for you…" Sean said swinging his shirt around his head before throwing it as a 3rd year caught it squealing.

"Now for your-present!" Sean said ripping his pants off. I smiled and burst out laughing, I high fived Cedric as we both cracked up laughing.

Sean looked at Cedric who was wiping his eyes while nodding through his laughter. I saw Sean pick up his clothes ashamedly as the girls hooted and whistled at him as Amelia sat there horrified.

"Nice Butt Sean!" I called as he walked away.

"So…Miss Chang?" I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.

"I hear you have a little surprise for the teachers after breakfast is that so?" She asked looking at me suspiciously. 'Damn you Snape, you bloody snitch!'

"While, yes. But I'm waiting to do it before we leave, when is a good time for the teachers?" I said nervously as Sean looked at me like I was crazy.

"While now if you wish? Dumbledore said he was ecstatic about yesterday and this is just…he's so proud of you," She finished as I giggled nervously.

"While there's no need for that, tell him we'll be ready in about…te-twen-thirty-," I said trying to lip-read Cedric "Yes! We'll be ready in about 30 minutes," I said as Cedric nodded.

"I look forward to it, good luck," She said walking away. I banged my head on the table.

"I'm screwed!" I muttered into the table.

"I believe that's my job," Harry said as Sean high fived him both sitting down. I saw Amelia pull Sean away saying something. I glared at Harry and put my head back on the table.

"I've got an idea, how about you do a little lap dance-" Sean began as he came over with Amelia holding his hand. I clicked my fingers and he stepped back before clasping his hand to his left arm. I looked at him warningly and looked around the table.

"How about we do a little…cooking show?" Hermione suggested. I looked up thinking.

"What about a dance off?" Amelia asked cocking her head in a dancy way.

"It has to include all of you guys as well…so…" I began.

"Why don't you-"

"-Get Harry to sing! Great idea!" I finished, Harry looked at me mortified.

"What! I'm not singing!" He said dropping the toast from his loose grip.

"Please?" I said getting out of my seat and kneeling down in front of him begging.

"No!" He said turning away sadly. I stood up and straddled him, my skirt lifting to my mid thigh.

"Don't make me with hold from you," I said staring at him intently.

"I know you can't keep your hands off of me," He said smartly. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't make me get the second best guy to do it?" I said pouting my bottom lip at him.

"Fine!" I said standing up and pulling my skirt down. I glanced over at Draco and back to Harry, he looked at me curiously. "Don't make me ask Draco for help," I said looking pleadingly at Harry.

"Even if you asked Malfoy who said he would do it?" Harry said looking at me with an expressionless face.

"I'm with holding from you aren't I?…unless you'd like to sing for me?" I said sweetly.

"I got a question, why don't _you_ sing?" He asked. I looked up thinking. I pulled my wand out pointing it at myself and than at Hermione, Ginny and Amelia.

I smiled as Hermione held the bass guitar in her hands weirdly, Ginny smiled at the drumsticks and Amelia held an electric guitar. I picked mine up and smiled gesturing our tents each of them stood up and walked over to me. I leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips.

"I'm still with holding," I said as his smiled faded as we walked into our tent. I looked at Hermione thinking as she placed the guitar gently down on the bed.

"What are we doing?" She asked. I pointed at Hermione and in small snap she was wearing a pink halter top and red floaty three quarter skirt and cute pink strappy heels.

"We're playing a song or 2, I've charmed all the instruments so you just have to act like you know how to," I said flicking my wand at Ginny as she changed into a dark blue singlet top and white pants with golden belt and black pointed heels.

"Neat," She remarked walking over to the mirror looking at her make up.

"Now Amelia…." I flicked my wand at her and she wore a light green top and a dark blue pleated mini with white strappy heels that wrapped around her calves.

I looked in the mirror and pointed the wand at myself; I wore a backless golden halter-top and wore a black mini and red strappy heels. I smiled at the girls.

"I owe you guys, I know," I said as Hermione looked at all of us smiling.

"We need a name," She said picking up her guitar and putting it over her shoulder.

"Hold on," I swirled my wand and everyone had a black pointed witches hat.

"We've got a trademark and our names are going to be…Devils Angel," I said as everyone nodded. I clicked my fingers and everyone has white feathery wings and devils horns on their heads.

I conjured up my electric guitar and heard someone clap outside. "You guys done in there? The professors are waiting," Sean said. I gestured for Ginny to go out and she smiled.

"Whoa! I hope Amelia looks as well as you do – Ow! What was that for?" Sean exclaimed as we all giggled.

"Don't look at my sister like that!" Ron said angrily as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald! Shut up! I can dress however I want! And yes Ames looks just as hot, but not as much as me…" Ginny said seductively as Harry and Cedric laughed.

"Ginny?" I called; she popped her head in holding the tent around her.

"We're ready," I handed her the drumsticks and slung the guitar over my back. I smiled at the two and clicked my fingers. I heard people gasp and than loud bangs. I smirked and pulled aside the curtain tent.

"Holy mother of god!" Sean exclaimed. I clicked my fingers and all the girls had sunglasses. Harry stood in front of me.

"You look great!" He said holding my fore arms smiling. I slid the glasses down my nose a little and looked at him.

"Too bad I'm with holding right?" I said smirking as his smile fell. "By the way, it'll look suspicious to Snape if only us girls do something Ced baby, so you guys might want to put something together," I said looking at Cedric and twirling around Harry.

"See you later babe," I said blowing him a kiss as the girls waved off the guys like me walking away pompously.

I stepped onto the back stage and glimpsed through a gap on the curtain as people talked animatedly the professors sitting in the front row excitedly. I turned around and glimpsed everyone putting on her microphone headpieces. I stood in front of the main mike

I smiled, as everyone got ready to start. I clicked my fingers and begun strumming the guitar as the curtain slowly parted.

"This one goes to all the guys out here," I yelled as everyone cheered. I smiled at the girls as we sung the song.

"Go on and take it off (take it off!) You better shake it off baby for me, come break me off (break me off!), cause I get what I want and I like what I see," I finished the song as the guys cheered happily. We sung a few more other songs as the professors looked on happily.

I sighed grabbing the mike "Okay that's a wrap from us -" I began only to see Sean walk on stage in a pair of black slacks and white shirt and a goofy red bow tie. I smiled as he grabbed the mike off me.

"Okay us guys have prepared something as well, so girls don't be jealous," Sean said smiling. I rolled my eyes putting my guitar down on the set.

I smiled happily as us girls squealed and had a group hug the guys hooting and whistling in the crowd. I cocked an eyebrow as I saw Cedric, Ron, and Harry walking onto the stage in the same attire as Sean.

I heard a soft beat come on and smirked as Cedric's deep voice came over the mike. I pulled the girls off the stage as we all sat down listening intently to the lyrics, Sean singing the first verse glancing at Amelia every so often as we crammed behind the curtains.

I shook my head sadly as they swayed gently clicking their fingers in time with the beat. Ron began singing the chorus. I glanced at Hermione as she smiled widely looking at me both of us sharing a giggle.

I watched smiling as through out the whole song Harry not once had a solo moment. I shook my head sighing before realizing that the song had ended and Sean was looking at me.

"Now we have a special song dedicated to the couples, this will be played by Harry and Kimmy," Sean said. He pointed his wand at me and I changed into a black full length dress, a split going up mid thigh and was low cut down to my belly button up front.

I walked over to Harry, who looked at me smirking as the music began to play in the background, I saw him go over to the piano and smiled at him.

"They'll be playing, Turn me on, by Norah Jones," Sean said smirking at me. I snatched the microphone hitting him on the head with it and walking over and standing beside the piano waiting for my cue as Harry began playing the soft tunes. His eyes occasionally darting to the music chart.

"_Like a flower, waiting to bloom, like a light bulb in a dark room, I'm just sitting here waiting for you, to come on home and turn me on" _I sang looking at the crowd as people swayed to the music. Some igniting their wands, I glanced at Hermione and she gave me a thumbs up dancing with Ron.

"_Like the desert waiting for the rain, like a school kid waiting for the spring_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you, to come on home and turn me on," _I sung walking over to Harry and watching him play as I leaned on the piano.

"_In my poor heart it's been so dark, since you been gone, after all you're the one who turns me off, but you're the only one who can turn me back on," _I glanced over on the crowd and saw people paired off dancing the professors smiling up at me. I looked over at Harry singing the words at him as he glanced at me cocking an eyebrow.

"_My house fires waiting for a new two, my glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes,_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you, to come on home and turn me on,"_ I sung leaning on the piano looking at him smiling as he leaned in kissing me as he played the final note. I smiled at him my eyes closed before leaning back and opening them to the cheers of the crowd.

"Too bad, you didn't sing for me, cause I'm still with holding," I whispered as his smile fell. He snatched the mike off me as I looked at him weirdly as he took off his tie and undone a few buttons as I heard girls whistling in the crowd some of them screaming.

"You owe me big time," He said eyeing me as I walked off the stage and sat down next to Professor McGonagall, everyone else coming to sit in front of me cross legged. I heard a guitar start playing and smiled as Harry appeared through a poof of smoke.

He leaned towards the mike as he strummed the guitar "This one's one of favourite songs right now, let's just make it last, what'd you say?" He said as the crowd yelled and cheered him on.

"Ok, this one is dedicated to Professor Dumbledore, your always saying there should be more love in the world," He said, as he looked down at the guitar strumming a softer tune a piano playing in the background.

"_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me?  
Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?  
Let there be love,"_ He sang as I closed my eyes letting the words flow through me.

"_I hope the weather is calm as you sail up your heavenly stream  
Suspended clear in the sky are the words that we sing in our dreams  
Let there be love"_ He sung his words reiterating through the silent crowd. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down on the crowd. I turned around and saw people swaying to the song. I watched in awe like state as some people began singing along with him.

"_Come on Baby Blue  
Shake up your tired eyes  
The world is waiting for you  
May all your dreaming fill the empty sky  
But if it makes you happy  
Keep on clapping  
Just remember Ill be by your side  
And if you don't let go its gonna pass you by"_ He sung closing his eyes, obviously getting into the song. He opened his eyes strumming the last few chords of the song and people clapped happily.

"Okay, that's wrap for the professors, hope you enjoyed it. Now for a few words from Professor Dumbledore, I think?" Harry said levitating the mike to Dumbledore. Harry quickly snuck around backstage.

"Bloody sneak," I mumbled as Hermione watched Harry disappear curiously.

"Okay, Classes will start as soon as we get back. Now if all houses would please proceed to the dining area, we will be leaving in approximately 5 minutes," Professor Dumbledore said smiling down on the crowd before him as everyone groaned and began walking over to the eating area.

"I better go get Harry," I said stretching as Cedric and Sean stood up pulling their respective girlfriends up with them.

"Hold up, I'll go get him," Hermione said standing up quickly. I looked at her weirdly.

"No it's alright, I'm his girlfriend, I'll get him," I said standing up. I saw Harry appear around the corner and smiled at him, waving. He looked up smiling as he walked forward and I saw Cho standing behind him waving at me.

I felt my fingers burn with anger. I inhaled deeply and put on a small smile as Harry walked over to us. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He recoiled touching his cheek; there was a small red mark there in the shape of my lips.

"Hope you had fun," I said turning on my heel and walking away from him. 'Who the hell does _he_ or _she_ think they are?' I thought angrily as I stomped over to eating area. I saw the Slytherins huddled around their table the first house to leave I noticed. I felt Hermione, Ron, Sean and Amelia come into strides next to me.

"I'll see you later guys," I said looking at my group of friends before running over to the table. I saw Draco and squeezed myself between him and Pansy.

"Thanks for the lift," I said smirking at Draco; He leaned in close to my ear "Thank you," In a whirl of colour, the table slammed into the familiar surrounding of the great hall. I rolled off the table and began walking away as the Slytherins watched on curiously. I jumped back as a table full of students landed in front of me the Slytherins gasping and than done a back flip and looked up only to see another table coming, I rolled out of the way before side stepping another table. I soon found myself at the door. I looked around breathing heavily as the Slytherins looked at me shocked other tables whispering curiously.

"Ok…I'm going," I muttered sidestepping out of the great hall. I inhaled deeply and jogged towards the kitchens. I tickled the peach and pulled open the door.

I sat down at a table and watched as the elves walked around getting lunch ready. I grabbed a sandwich off a tray as they passed me and stood up picking up a glass of pumpkin juice as another elf walked past. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen munching on the sandwich.

'Harry better have a better explanation for what happened back there, I mean really fraternizing with the girl who put me hospital…' I thought as I chewed on the sandwich the glass of juice swirling in my other hand.

"Kimmy?" I turned my head, stopping and took a bite out of the sandwich as Harry ran up to me.

"What?" I muttered through the sandwich sipping my juice.

"Nothing happened," He said, I looked up at him weirdly, noticing the burn on his cheek from earlier.

"Care to explain why Cho was with you?" I said taking another bite into my sandwich as I began walking to down the hall, Harry walking beside me as I chewed the sandwich.

"She wanted to talk to you and say sorry but she couldn't find you alone and apologize," He said hurriedly. I lodged the last piece of sandwich in my mouth and licked my fingers.

"And she knew you'd come back to see me, after and asked if I could help her and I just wanted you 2 to get along, she's your family," He finished looking away. 'Oh that's right…he doesn't really have a family…no wonder,'

"Well, let's go find her than, doesn't mean we're going to be all chummy though," I said looking at Harry as I sipped my drink. I saw Cho down the corridor and strode up to her.

"Ahem," I said as I came to stand by Cho, she looked at me smiling before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I patted her on the back my senses slowly beginning to zero in on her.

"Make it quick," I said getting out of her arms. I felt the nervousness waft off of her.

"I'm sorry for kissing Harry, if I'd known you'd loved him that much, I wouldn't of done it," she said smiling at me. I let the thought of loving Harry pass through me as I felt my skin tingle as a breeze swept past us. I felt my ears twitch with anticipation; I licked my lips nervously as I began to sweat.

"I forgive you to the extent of you being family," I said my palms beginning to sweat as I clenched them. I felt my knees begin to wobble, as I became lightheaded people rushing around us as the bell rang.

"Kimmy are you ok?" Cho asked. I closed my eyes as the glass slipped from my hand seemingly taking an eternity to shatter upon the ground. I raised my hand to my head as I felt my knees collapse underneath me it was as if time slowed down to make sure I felt the pain and emotion throb through my every muscle. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders.

"Kimmy?" Harry's voiced boomed through my ears. I clasped my hands over my ears as it reiterated through my mind in an echo.

"Take me to the…" I muttered only to feel my stomach churn; I opened my eyes as they watered. I hurriedly got up and ran down the hall. My vision blurred as the people I passed turned to fuzzy splashes of colour.

"Kimmy!" Harry called somewhere in the distance. I retched open the familiar door on my left and ran over to a stall as a girl stepped forward. I lifted the seat cover and emptied my stomach. I felt my eyes tears and wiped angrily at my head. I felt my stomach jump again and felt someone hold my hair up as I retched again. I felt the tears trickle down my cheek as I retched one final time. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my mouth throwing it in the toilet as the person flushed the toilet.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at myself muttering the senses charm. I leaned back on her thighs as she brushed away some of my hair conjuring up a bowl of cold water and a cloth, she wiped my forehead.

"Cho was apologising to me and than my sense charm started wearing off and the bell rang…and people were everywhere," I said as she dabbed at my forehead. I smiled up at her as the water dribbled off and down my forehead.

"Kimmy!" Harry called as the bathroom door burst open. I sat up leaning on Hermione as she held me under my arm as Professor Dumbledore appeared beside him with McGonagall and Snape.

"What!" I called as I wobbled and fell back onto Hermione's legs. I clutched at my stomach as it churned uncomfortably.

"Come on, let's take you too Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said smiling sadly at me. I nodded and began to stand only to wobble dangerously on my legs, I saw Harry run up to me and caught my arms before I fell.

"I think a calming potion should do the trick," He said opening the door as Harry picked me up bridal style. I smiled weakly up at him as he looked down sadly.

"I'll be fine," I mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"What happened back there, was it something Cho said?" He asked. I shook my head as we turned down a corridor.

"No, it's something to do with me," I said as he began trudging up a staircase and turning down another corridor.

"What is it a monthly thing?" He said as I started giggling.

"Guys always think it's a monthly thing," I said as Professor Dumbledore pushed open the infirmary doors. Madame Pomfrey scuttling out of her office as Harry lay me down on one of the beds.

"Calming potion?" She asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Add a pint of lavender, this one was a little more severe," He said as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to her cupboard.

"Dumbledore?" I asked snuggling into the pillows.

"Yes?" He asked his eyes twinkling upon the site of Harry kissing her on the forehead (Young love?)

"Can I tell Harry?" I asked as Harry sat down next to me looking up into Dumbledore's face curiously.

"I believe that is a choice for you to make, as for me, I must be off those papers aren't going to write themselves," He said with a chuckle and leaving in a swish of his cloak.

"So are you going to tell me?" Harry asked. I took the potion as Madame Pomfrey handed it to me. I sipped it letting my heart slow down from it's fast pace.

"Not now…" I said not meeting his eyes. I felt his hand brush my cheek and looked at him.

"Just tell me when your ready…" He said smiling at me. I smiled back as his lips gently brushed mine.

"Your too good to me," I whispered as the second bell rang.

"You should get some rest," He said standing up, I grabbed his hand.

"Meet me in the room of requirement, at 6, I want to tell you anyway." I said sipping the potion. He smiled down on me before kissing my hand and leaving.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I called; she bustled out of her office and came to stand next to me.

"Is something wrong dear? Too much lavender?" She asked. I shook my head smiling.

"No the potions fine, but I was wondering if…" I looked at my fingers nervously. The wizened witch smiled knowingly as she sat down beside Kimmy.

"Boy Troubles?" She asked, I nodded my face blushing as I sipped the potion.

"Well tell Miss Pomfrey your troubles and I'll aid what I can," The maiden said smiling down on the nervous student, meaning me.

"Alright…" I sighed and began explaining everything as she nodded knowingly and laughing at the funny parts and frowning at the sad.


	20. It's not over till it's over

Chapter 20 –

"Don't tell him," Madame Pomfrey said wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I just…I don't want him to be put in anymore danger," I simpered as I sipped the calming potion.

"Dear, nobody likes seeing Harry hurt, he's the boy who lived and nothing will ever change that," She said patting me on the back. I gulped the rest of the potion as the clock struck 5 signalling it was teatime. I slowly got out of the bed and done the senses charm on myself standing up with a little help Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey for listening," I said wiping my puffy red eyes.

"Always here to lend an ear if you need one," She said winking before bustling off to her office.

I placed a finger on both eyelids as they de-puffed. I adjusted my skirt as a small vial of purple liquid floated in front of me. I smiled snatching it up "Thanks Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled as she waved me off from her window. I walked over to the door and pulled it open only to be pushed over as someone ran into me.

"I'm sorry, did you happen to see – Kimmy!" Hermione squealed as she hugged me. I smiled up at her as she scrambled to her feet embarrassedly.

"Are you ok now? You missed out on a whole day of class?-" I hushed her placing my fingers gently on her lips.

"I'm fine, I just needed a calming potion," I said waving the vial at her as she sighed. We began walking towards the great hall. I saw Harry talking to Ron about something at the Gryffindor table. I saw Cho sitting a little way from him with Cedric and Sean, she waved enthusiastically at me and I waved back walking over to them.

Cedric pulled me into a hug and than released me as Sean hugged me. "How you feeling?" Sean asked holding my hand. I rolled my eyes at them.

"It's not like I died or something, I'm fine, just a little exhausted," I said as Sean looked at me intently.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down?" He said holding a hand to my head, I laughed at him slapping it away.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind I'm going to see Harry," I said as Sean held his hand gingerly, before smiling as Amelia sat down next to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Cute couple," Hermione said. I looked at her smiling before walking over to Harry. I leaned over bringing a few plates towards me as my stomach grumbled hungrily. I picked up my fork and knife licking my lips as I sat down. 'Mmmm food…'

"What? No hello? No kiss?" Harry asked. I placed my hand downs leaning them on the table as I turned to look at him.

"Hello darling," I said smiling as I pecked him on the lips. He smiled rolling his eyes as I began scarfing down the food.

"Yeah, hello to you too," He said watching me shaking his head. I rolled my eyes as I rolled a giant ball of pasta on my fork before lodging it in my mouth.

"So, can you give me a hint about what you're going to tell me later?" Harry asked, I coughed on the pasta and hit my chest as it went down. I sipped some water.

"No, it's not really a secret anyway," I said pulling a slice of apple crumble towards me as Hermione and Ron looked at me shocked.

"Oh really? If it's not a secret why not tell me now?" He asked playfully. I waved a finger at him as I took a bite of the apple crumble.

"It's not for others to know, just you and me and a few other people who already know about it," I said winking at Hermione as she caught on and sighed. Harry laced an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Can't you give me a little snippet," He whispered into my ear as I smiled shaking my head.

"I'll give you three words…me and you," I said catching his lips with mine; he smirked into the kiss as I leant back finishing the apple crumble.

"You are such a tease," He huffed at me. I giggled softly as Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

"And you love me for it," I whispered as he nibbled on my ear making me giggle. I shoved him away gently.

"You suck," He said laughing as he took a bite of my apple crumble.

"You wish," I muttered as he turned to look at me. I looked away smiling as he poked me in the stomach as I squirmed.

"Okay, I'm going to go before you tenderise me into a plump piece of steak," I said standing up, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"You want me to escort you?" He asked, holding my hand every so tenderly. I lifted his hand to my lips kissing it sweetly.

"I'll be fine," I said releasing his hand "Remember meet me at 6, meaning you've got ¾ of an hour to ponder," I said winking at him as I turned to Hermione.

"Mind if I borrow your study notes today?" I asked, she smiled happily and rummaged through her bag handing me about 5 scrolls. I took them gratefully as I walked out of the great hall in the direction of the room of requirement. I walked past the door smiling to myself as the door appeared. I turned the door knob and walked into the deep red furnishings of the room, it had a plushie red bed in the corner along side a comfy looking couch and table set with red rose and a basket containing a cold bottle of sparkling grape juice and ice.

I smiled waving my hands at it as the cork popped open and poured myself a glass of juice. I levitated the glass towards me as I knelt down on my stomach as spare bits of parchment, a quill and ink appeared in front of me. I nibbled the end of the sugar quill as I began reading over the notes from Hermione a small frown written on my features.

"So…Lord Artemis Goodwash, created the spell of hmmm…" I scratched the quill behind my ear as I rolled onto my back looking up at the scroll Hermione gave me for History of Magic class. I heard the door open as footsteps padded across the floor.

I rolled back onto my stomach as I picked the quill up scribbling something about him discovering the spell on October 17th in the early16th century.

"You've been working hard, I haven't even started my homework and I was in the classes," Harry said smiling down on me as he glanced at the bed a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well I figure I'll be busy later so thought, I'd also take the liberty in-" I picked up my wand flicking it at a spare quill and parchment as the quill scribbled furiously down the page "-doing yours too," I said putting my quill on the table, closing the ink bottle as Harry pulled me up into a hug.

"You're the greatest girlfriend in the world," He said kissing me on the cheek as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know I am," I said as I kissed him sweetly on the lips, sitting up as he pulled his lips away from mine, panting slightly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked a cheeky twinkle in his eyes. I smiled standing up and holding my hand out for him pulling over towards the bed.

I pulled him down on top of me as I kissed him quickly on the lips silencing him as I expertly undid his belt.

"I think you know what I came to talk about, and it doesn't involve that much talking," I said as he smiled leaning down and kissing me as he slid the clasp of my skirt undone as it slid slowly down past my knees.

"I like this kind of 'talking'" Harry whispered as I pulled my top over my head. I smiled at him cockily as I pulled his hips towards mine as we both smiled at each other knowingly.

An hour or so later 

"Come on, Harry, they've set a new curfew we are suppose to be back by…a while ago," I muttered as I clasped my bra up and pulled my top over my head as Harry lay on the bed watching me.

"Can't we just-not go back?" He asked suggestively, I rolled my eyes and pulled him to his feet.

"Nope, we're going back cause I want to go to sleep," I said tying my hair up and looking at him in all his nakedness, I saw him blush and clicked my fingers smirking to myself as he stood fully clothed.

"I hate you," He muttered sarcastically. I pulled him down into a sweet kiss laughing slightly.

"Awe, I hate you too," I said grabbing his hand as I clicked my bag over to me full of my homework and his.

I peeped outside the door making sure the coast was clear before pulling Harry along with me as we giggled playfully between each other towards the common room, upon arrival, I fell onto the couch Harry, falling beside me.

"That was close, that Ravenclaw prefect almost-" Harry puffed.

"-Caught us, I know," I breathed as I held a hand to my chest. I felt something tapping at my fingers and took the letter from the familiar brown owl, which had quietly landed on my knee. I handed him a treat from beside me as he flew off through a small flap by the window.

"Dad…" I said looking at the letter as Harry looked at me quizzically.

"Something up?" He asked looking at me to the letter. I nodded frowning at the dark red wax seal.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," I said kissing him on the cheek as I raced up the girls' stairs the letter crunched between my fingers.

I quickly opened the door and ran into the bathroom, I turned the light on and ran into a stall closing the door and locking it as I put the lid down sitting on it as I ripped open the letter.

It read:

Dear Kimmy, How are you? I was really worried after the big debacle at the hospital, when I saw you there…oh the heart ache, I hope your feeling better and the spell I gave you is helping you along, also I wanted to tell you something about the spell. I've been asking around and found out that your mother's where abouts is still unknown and the spell that she put on you has been put on a few other people in America.

_I have also found out something, which is really…okay. I'm just going to be blunt, I'm moving back to America, I have an important mission to find out about the spell and I am going to moving back there, and I know how much you don't want to move so I have bought you an apartment in Diagon Alley. Tom the barkeeper will know about this don't worry, it's all been paid for. I love you sweetie, and I promise to visit as soon as I can. Try and have fun these Summer Holidays,_

Love Dad xoxo 

P.S. Remember what I told you, don't fall in-love; you could be putting everyone in mortal peril. Love you.

I reread the letter as a tear fell from my cheek. I wiped my eyes and walked over to the sink as emotions began flooding back through me, I took a deep breath reaching into my pocket as I found the familiar vial; I took a swig downing half the vial. I placed the stopper in and placed it in the draw. I brushed my teeth and washed my face as I walked into the room slipping into a nightie, I slid the opening of the curtain and slipped into bed, I curled up in the covers the letter scrunched in my fingers as I fell into a fitful sleep.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I'M HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING, YOU'RE JUMPING IN MY BED, TWISTING IN MY HEAD, LEAVE ME."_ The alarm clock sang.

I slapped a button on the alarm clock as the song played a little quieter. I got out of the bed the letter rolling onto the floor as I padded over to my closet. I pulled out a freshly cleaned uniform and padded into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower hanging my uniform on the towel rack as I grabbed a couple of towels placing them next to my uniform. I closed the small compartment of the shower and stripped my self of my clothing jumping under the warm jet of water letting it wash away my emotions.

"Kimmy?" Hermione asked as I began scrubbing my hair with a strawberry shampoo.

"Yea?" I yelled, as I rinsed the shampoo applying some conditioner.

"I found a letter," She said barely audible over the sound of the shower. I froze as feelings rushed over me. I slid to the floor.

"Kimmy?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I said, letting the water wash out the conditioner. I quickly got ready and brushed my teeth at the counter as Hermione stood by watching me. The letter scrunched in her hands.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked stopping me before I left. I looked away.

"I haven't lived a single summer holiday without my dad, I'm a little scared," I said as my eyes watered. I pulled my wand at myself muttering the senses charm as Hermione pulled me into a hug.

"You can come stay with me, my parent's will be okay with it," Hermione said smiling. I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready now they're announcing the champions, tonight," Hermione said excitedly changing the subject as she handed me the letter as I shoved it in my pocket.

"Okay, I'm going to get some breakfast before class," I said smiling at her; I grabbed my bag shoving in today's lessons as I trudged downstairs. I quickly clambered out the portrait making my way to the great hall.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table sadly as I poured some cornflakes into my plate, I swirled my spoon around occasionally having a spoonful '_putting everyone in mortal peril…_' I dropped the spoon into the plate sipping some pumpkin juice my mind made up.

"Hey Kimmy, you alright?" Harry asked I looked up at him my eyes tearing. He looked at me worriedly.

"Was it something in the letter?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I silently sobbed as he waved off people who looked at me questioningly.

"Harry?" I croaked looking up at him. He cradled my face in his palms wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Can I talk to you later?" I asked looking at him weakly.

"What kind of 'talk' are we talking about?" He asked smirking; I felt my eyes tearing again and looked away.

"A serious one," I said simpering as he looked at me sadly.

"Oh," was all he said. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Meet me by the fireplace, after they announce the champions tonight," I whispered as I heard the bell ring overhead. I passed Sean and Cedric looking down at my feet.

"I have to do this…" I muttered to myself as I leaned against the wall outside Transfiguration.

"Have to do what?" I looked up and saw Draco smirking at me. I looked up at him and his face softened he glanced around making sure no one was looking.

"What's wrong? Did potter do something?" He asked holding my forearms. I sobbed slightly as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm putting people in danger by being with him!" I burst, as I broke into a fresh round of tears falling into Draco's arms.

"Oh please don't do this!" He said looking around "Kimmy, please calm down!" He murmured as my knees gave way and he held me to him trying to hold me up.

"Oh that's it!" He said as he saw people rounding the corner. He swung me over his shoulder and ran down the corridor with me crying over his shoulder a few 1st years watching curiously as he ran down the corridor me crying on his shoulder.

He quickly walked up a few stairs and down a few others. He stood still for a while and than pushed open a door. He placed me down on a seat kneeling down in front of me.

"Okay, tell me what's up?" He asked lifting my chin up as I sobbed quietly. I pulled the scrunched letter out of my pocket handing it to him. He read it quickly before looking at me.

"Oh…I see," He said. He gestured an elf over who looked timid.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," Dobby asked shakily.

"Uh, one tub of cookie dough and two spoons," He said as some other elves' held them out to him; he grabbed them handing it two me opening the lid. He handed me a spoon and I began digging in my tears eventually stopping.

"So, yea, I understand the family stuff cause you guys are close…but the fall in-love bit?" He asked.

"I'm going to break up with Harry," I said my eyes watering as I lodged another spoonful in my mouth.

"Oh good Merlin! You're in love with Potter aren't you!" He asked looking at me in shock as I nodded suckling on my spoon before taking another scoop in my mouth.

"Well how are you putting everyone in mortal peril? You have to tell me cause you owe me since the battle a few days ago," He asked. I frowned a small smile on my lips before looking at him.

"It all began a few months ago…" I began. He listened intently as I explained everything. About the spell. About my mum. About my powers. About everything. But mainly…about Harry.

"…And so I have to break up with him because I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially him," I cried as I dropped the spoon in the now empty container as I cried into some tissues Dobby held out to me as he patted me on the back.

"Dobby?" I asked weakly,

"Yes Harry Potter's Miss?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"I'm begging you not to tell Harry," I whispered. He looked at me worriedly.

"But that would mean that Harry Potter won't have a miss, and Harry Potter, will be upset," Dobby asked looking at me with wide eyes. I grabbed his knobbly hands in mine.

"Please Dobby, it would kill me if Harry found out this way, I want to tell him, just not now," I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Alright, Harry Potter's…um, miss," He said bowing as he scurried away as he glanced at Draco.

"Well, think of it this way you can be with him after the spell eventually wears off?" Draco said clapping me on the shoulder, I wrapped my arm around his neck noogying him.

"Oi! MY HAIR!" Draco yelled as I released him as he attempted to fix his hair. I heard another bell go off and looked at him.

"Lunch, I'm hungry," I muttered as he rolled his eyes pulling a pocket mirror out of his pocket. I pushed him as I walked over to the exit "Leave in about 5-10 minutes, so it doesn't look suspicious," I said as I exited.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked towards transfiguration, I saw the class leaving and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry look at me questioningly. I walked past them into the class.

"Um, Professor McGonagall?" I asked as I reached the front desk, she looked up at me before glancing down.

"I am assuming you are here with reason perhaps why even Mister Malfoy was not present in class along with you," She asked as she put some scrolls in her desk.

"Um, I don't know where Malfoy was but I just came to hand in yesterday's homework and ask for today's and to also apologise, I wasn't feeling my _best_ this morning," I said handing her my homework, she took it from me and skimmed down it. She smiled dipping her quill and scribbling something along the top.

"Now head off before Mister Potter, and Miss Granger fall over with anticipation of your appearance outside the door," She said pointing at the door as she thrust the scroll back into my hands.

I looked at her confusedly before shrugging as I walked back outside, I saw Hermione leaning against the wall with Ron beside her as Harry paced, he looked up and saw me, rushing up to meet me as I stepped outside the classroom.

"Are you okay? Where were you? Especially when Malfoy wasn't in class either? Did something happen? Have you been crying? Was it something in the letter? Is it about what you're going to tell me later?" Harry asked looking at me. My eyes not leaving the scroll Professor McGonagall had handed me. I squealed excitedly jumping up and down throwing my arms in the air as I done a little happy dance as I squealed running around Harry in circles before he held me to the spot.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked looking at me; I smiled at him, kissing him on the lips shushing him.

"I got my first 'O' for the year!" I squealed as I looked at the parchment again. "I'm going to frame this," I said looking at it as I began striding quickly down the corridor.

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly running to catch up.

"Why weren't you in class?" Harry asked looking at me.

"Yeah, please tell us it was coincidence that Malfoy wasn't there too?" Hermione questioned.

"Am I even gonna bother saying anything when no one listens to me anyway?" Ron said slightly behind us.

I came to a stop making Ron walk into me. I turned to look at him smiling; I ran past him towards the great hall again, I sat down beside Cedric and Sean as Harry, Hermione and Ron stood behind me watching me curiously.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron? Why are you standing around here? Aren't you going to each lunch at your table?" Cedric asked as Ginny came up to him snuggling into him.

"Kimmy isn't talking to us," Harry said sadly as I was about to bite into a sandwich, I turned to look at him, I saw Draco enter from the corner of my eye and sighed. I grabbed a napkin putting a couple of sandwiches on it as I handed Harry a couple of empty glasses, I filled them with Pumpkin juice and got out of my seat.

"Come on, let's go, this may take a while," I said as Hermione looked at me.

"I'm going to tell him…he needs to know," I said as she and Ron looked on worriedly.

I pulled Harry to the tree by the lake and sat down on one of the logs, the leaves rustling around our feet. I grabbed a drink from his hand placing it on the log between us as I handed him a sandwich.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you," He asked, I sipped the juice before turning to look at him.

"Well hold on, I need to tell you something first," I began only to see him look at me smiling hopefully. I looked down sorrily.

"You know how at the beginning of the year, I had this thing how I could smell feelings and than this other time at camp where I sat inside a box no one could get in?" I asked he looked at me sceptically nodding as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"Well my mum put it on me, this spell that is. She's teaming with Lord Voldermort to steal my powers," I said looking away as Harry started coughing on his sandwich.

"Your mum- Lord Voldermort?" He asked looking at me; I nodded looking over the lake.

"You see she put this spell on me, where basically if I fall in-love, I'll gain more power, and once I reach the maximum she's going to steal my powers," I said glancing at Harry.

"So your basically saying we're going to end this relationship because if your in-love with me your powers get stronger and your mum will try and take it alongside Lord Voldermort?" He asked looking at me. I nodded sadly.

"Are you trying to be noble?" He asked, I smiled at him weakly.

"I guess I care about everyone so much that I'm willing to let the person I'm in-love with go," I said as I looked away. He pulled my chin towards him and pulled me into a delicately sweet kiss.

"I understand, but promise me if you ever find the counter spell you'll give us a proper chance?" He asked. I nodded my head slightly as we shared another soft kiss. I looked over the lake leaning my head on his shoulder.

"At least we can be friends, right?" I asked, he nodded and I smiled happily.

'Its not over till it's over,'


	21. Years gone by, love stops to say hi

Chapter 21 – years gone by, love stops to say hi.

The years went on with the Harry being the tournament alongside Victor Krum, Fleur Delacor and Cedric Diggory. Harry came back with Cedric held lying limply in his hands. People's screams filling the dark night sky, as Cedric lay dead in his arms, I don't think I'll ever forget the memory.

I attended his small funeral service in Hogsmeade, my father came by and he decided I should stay with a friend during the holidays, so I stayed with Hermione, when she found out she had to go somewhere secret, I went to stay at the apartment in Diagon Alley. Let's just say I spent most of the time worrying about Harry. Yes I still loved him, so many things happened which I can't take back.

"All aboard," I said entering the 9 and ¾ platform students milling around, I sighed rolling my eyes as a few boys whistled at me. I had decided while in Diagon alley to change my hair so now it is a wavy dark brown with a few burgundy streaks through it and now it is just above my shoulders in layers, flaring at the tips.

I had decided to wear all black today in remembrance of Cedric. I sighed to myself watching the gateway between the platform and the train station imagining him coming through it. I sighed once again pushing my trolley over to the luggage cart. I gave it to the guy as he placed it alongside the other ones, I held Summer as she cooed to me, I smiled and stepped onto the train, found an empty compartment and sat down quickly beside the window, I leaned my forehead against the window after placing Summers on seat beside me. I closed my eyes a lone tear slipping down my cheek unbeknownst to me. I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Kimmy?" I opened my eyes and jumped back into the seat as Summer hooted from her perch on the rack above me.

"Jesus, Sean, you gave me a fright," I muttered as he looked at me smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry but we're here, Hogwarts," He whispered pulling me to my feet, I saw Cho standing in the doorway, she waved at me happily as I stood up Sean beside me.

"Let's get a carriage while we still can," He said looking at me. I pushed open the compartment door and trudged outside as the clouds loomed overhead. I looked around before hearing a familiar voice.

"Where's Hagrid?" I glanced around and saw Harry standing beside Ginny. I felt something tug inside me.

"You alright?" Sean asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I pulled out my flask and took a swig.

"I'm alright," I said wiping my lips on the back of my hand as I Summer flew out the window and landed on my outstretched arm. She cooed at me nuzzling my cheek as people watched me.

"I know Summer, I know," I said as she hooted sadly. I began walking through the crowd placing my flask in my pocket as I looked upon the first years.

"I'll meet you later Sean," I said ushering him into a carriage. I looked into the forest and saw the glimmering red eyes.

"I was saying what are those horse things?" Harry asked Ron as they passed through the crowd; I took a deep breath lifting my chin up as I brushed shoulders with him. He glanced back at me as I looked back at him, he had a small smile on his lips and I walked into someone.

"Oof! Kimmy?" I turned around only to be spun back as I looked up into bright blue eyes, his dark curly brown hair falling over his eyes.

"Tobias, get your mitts off me!" I muttered trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Not till I get a kiss," He said pulling me to him forcefully. I heard someone yelling angrily catching Tobias off guard; I swung my foot under him bringing him to the ground. I stood up quickly and held my heel over his chest.

"Keep away from me Samuels," I said angrily as I stormed off down the track, I saw the carriages beginning to leave and clicked my fingers. I mounted my broom swiftly glaring at Toby as someone helped him up.

I saw Summer glide down to perch on the end of my broom; I glanced backwards and saw Harry looking at me sadly. I tore my gaze away from him as I pushed my broom off gliding down the trail, clicking my fingers as my clothes morphed into the school robes, as they billowed softly behind me.

I arrived soon after and sat down at the table as Summer flew off to the Owlery. I lay my head down on the table as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny came to sit beside me.

"You seem awfully tired, what did you do last night?" Hermione asked I looked up at her, wiping my sleepy eyes.

"Oh a newlywed couple was upstairs last night, I didn't catch a wink," I said yawning as Ron and Harry chuckled. I looked to the front and saw Professor Dumbledore, getting up.

I saw him wink at me and I smiled leaning my head on my arms once again as the Great hall silenced awaiting his speech. He gave a speech much like last years, house unity, Voldermort is back…blah, blah, not like I don't believe it, it's just, it's a little tiring when everyone is trying to convince the already convinced.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore yelled. I felt my surroundings cornering me as the senses charm began to wear off. I took out my flask and took a swig. I looked up at Harry and Hermione as they both looked at me strangely.

"Senses potion, I discovered it during break, well. I'm off to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said nodding at Harry and Ron as I gave Hermione a hug.

I wiped my eyes tiredly stumbling slightly towards the common room. I felt my heart flutter rapidly and felt really hot; I unbuttoned my robes half way down the corridor, I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I loosened my tie and unbuttoned a few buttons. I saw the revolving stairs and inhaled deeply as my vision began to blur.

"This can't…be happening. Not. Now," I muttered as I dropped my robes as I stumbled onto the steps.

I slumped towards the portrait, and leaned against the painting tiredly. "Password dear? Oh, you don't look so good," The fat lady, replied.

"Damn…I forgot to get the password," I muttered as I leaned more heavily, my knees beginning to buckle.

"As much as I'd like to open for you, I can't without the password especially on the first day," She said. I sighed angrily and sauntered off in the direction of the great hall.

'_Kimmy, it's not over, stop pretending it's over_' I looked around weirdly as I stepped onto the stairs energy draining from me quickly.

I felt my knees buckle as I slid down it lazily and fell to my knees onto the platform. I dragged my way back down the corridor.

'_Kimmy, don't pretend, just let it be, you can't let him go and you know it!_' the voice hissed. I felt a coldness erupt into my very soul and screamed.

I heard footsteps coming and mustered what strength I could to look up, I felt a hand cradle my chin and looked up into red slit eyes.

"You know you want him, don't fool yourself," Lord Voldermort said kissing me on the cheek. I closed my eyes on impact falling to the ground in a heap.

I awoke with a start in the hospital wing, I sighed closing my eyes and falling back onto the pillows. I saw a flutter of golden wings and smiled. I held my arm out as Summer perched on my arm.

"Hey there, were you worried?" I asked brushing her feathers softly, she cooed softly.

"Huh! Oh you're awake! Thank goodness," Harry said from beside me, he pulled me into a hug as Summer hooted indignantly flying away and landing on the bedpost as I patted Harry on the back.

"I'm fine," I touched my cheek thinking back to last night "…_Don't pretend, just let it be_?" I whispered looking away; he grabbed my hand gently in his, bringing my sight back to him.

"Let what be?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly, as he kissed my fingers sweetly.

"Something, I'm denying myself," I whispered looking at him lovingly.

"Am I that irresistible?" He asked cockily, I rolled my eyes.

"You are to me and it really sucks I can't have you," I laughed as he chuckled next to me.

"You know, I really miss you," He whispered leaning his forehead on mine; I closed my eyes letting him fill me with joy.

"I miss you too," I whispered our lips dangerously close, before letting them crash together in a blissful kiss.

"Man, I wish I could just take you now," I whispered pulling him almost on top of me. He smirked kissing me passionately.

"You know we can't, Madame Pomfrey is still in her office," He chuckled hoping off the bed and sitting beside me. I huffed crossing my arms.

"Eh, your loss," I said smiling at him, he winked playfully and leaned in against me. I smiled up at him.

"But no one said anything about making out?" He said playfully leaning in; I smiled pulling him close to me.

"If I can't stop it's not my fault," I whispered pulling his body closer to mine. I heard the door open and quickly pushed him off.

"Oh your awake!" Hermione sighed dragging Ron in behind her; she rushed up to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"I bought you your schedule and how are you?" She asked touching my forehead, I rolled my eyes as Sean, Amelia and Cho walked in. I saw Harry gulp and looked between the two. 'Something is going on,'

I flipped open the bed, whistling as Madame Pomfrey glanced around her window at me, I waved at her as she nodded and went back into her office. I slid out of bed grabbing my neatly folded robes beside the bed. I shrugged them on as I glanced at the schedule. 'Great, Transfiguration first,' I lodged it in my pocket and walked over to the mirror pulling my hair tie off my wrist and pulling my hair into a loose ponytail. I touched up on my make up, pursing my lips after applying gloss.

"I'm gonna catch some breakfast," I said turning around to look at everyone, I leaned on one hip cocking an eyebrow.

"And don't worry, _innuendo_" I chanted as my feelings subdued slightly. "Well stop staring already," I sighed rolling my eyes as I tossed my ponytail over my shoulder and walked past everyone brushing shoulders with Cho.

"Bitch," I muttered to myself as I exited the hospital wing. I saw a flash and the corridor went black.

"FK," I muttered, I pulled my wand out lighting the corridor. I turned my head at the sound of someone in the distance yelling my name.

"You don't know do you?" A voice whispered. I turned around and glared up into the face of Lord Voldermort.

"I know enough, now get away from me before I turn you into a pile of dust!" I said staring into his red snake like eyes.

"Notice how something is a little…late?" He asked smiling. I frowned at him pointing my wand at him.

"What are you talking about Riddle?" I asked waving my wand dangerously close to him.

"Your mother will be proud to know she's a grandmother," He chuckled. I looked at him strangely as my free hand instinctively went to my stomach.

"That's not right, that'd mean I have to be pregnant? And I'm not pregnant!" I said looking at him angrily as feet padded towards us down the corridor.

"Shall I prove it to you?" He asked pulling his wand out at me; I felt my heart skip a beat in fear.

"What's the point when I'm not even pregnant!" I yelled slashing my wand at him as he ducked the spell as it bounced off the portrait behind him.

"Well…like this!" He slashed his wand quickly pointing at my stomach and before I could react my lower abdomen was glowing pink and I could see a small foetus in it.

"FK! This is some trick! You're lying! This is all an illusion!" I yelled, my wand exploding in my grasp, the shards of wood flying everywhere, I waved my hand carelessly over my stomach as the light dissipated. I aimed my palm at him as a beam of light shot out of it at him; he dodged it deftly as it grazed his shoulder.

"I see all that work with Dumbledore did wonders," He said angrily as he pointed his wand at me muttering something. I dodged it carelessly as it grazed my cheek.

"Kimmy!" Harry yelled somewhere behind me.

"I see Potter has come to your rescue, I guess it's a 2 for 1 sale, kill one and kill another for free," He said chuckling. I felt Harry sidle up next to me the group by his side.

"You okay?" He whispered holding my hand. I nodded glaring at Voldermort.

"It ends now." I stated stepping forward as Voldermort got into fighting stance. I stretched my arms and legs before getting into my position.

"_Crucio_" He chanted aiming at me, I felt my body rack with pain, with a sudden burst of energy from within me, I broke out of it, I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I chanted, he waved it off as it rebounded off the floor.

"That's just child's play, fight like a man! _Imperio_" He chanted as the spell grazed my shoulder.

"Child's play? Oh that isn't child's play this is: _Wobbler_" I chanted as his legs gave way and his legs wobbled dangerously as he tried to stand he pointed his wand at them as he stood up, glaring death at me.

"That's it! _Crucio Kedavra_!" He yelled, I looked on as if in slow motion, Harry pushed me out of the way landing in front of me on the floor, I saw Dumbledore appear in the corner of my eye as Voldermort fled.

I fell to my knees scrambling to cradle Harry in my arms as he looked up at me smiling weakly as he gasped for air.

"Harry, please don't do this to me, please," I begged as tears fell from my eyes. He reached a shaky hand up and wiped my tears away, I grabbed his hand in mine, sobbing hysterically.

"I love you," He coughed as I looked at him sadly.

"Please don't say that! Don't give up!" I yelled looking at him as his eye drooped closed. "Harry?" I asked, looking at his now still body.

"Harry? Oh God! HARRY! WAKE UP!" I yelled shaking him. I put him on the ground clambering on top of him as I shook his body, his glasses flying askew. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Hermione's tear stained eyes. She shook her head; I slapped her hand off my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled rolling up my sleeves and ripping open Harry's shirt, to see his bare chest.

"You're going to wake up!" I yelled placing my Hands on Harry's chest. I closed my eyes as the senses charm began to intensify.

I felt blood coursing through my fingertips, flowing from them into Harry, my body going numb; the taste of my salty tears dissolving quickly, the smell of our bodies meshed together in steamy passion, the only sound was of my heartbeat and a very quiet steady pounding.

"Harry, get up…" I whispered as my mind flew through his. I saw images of both of us, and what he had been doing today. My eyes popped open as the whiteness blinded my eyes. I heard Harry gasp and fell on top of him as he panted for air.

"Oh my gosh," He panted as he slowly sat up me lying on top of him; he looked down as I rolled off him on to the marble floor. He cradled my head on his arm, smiling thankfully down on me.

"Is it ok to say I love you now?" He asked. I smiled weakly.

"As long as it's okay for me to go now," I said tiredly as I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was the look of pure horror on Harry's face.

I awoke in my room and I sat up rubbing my eyes as I glanced around at my cream coloured walls, adorned with contemporary art. I stood up tiredly my lower back aching. I rubbed it as I stretched and waddled over to the mirror. I looked at myself tiredly as I looked at my puffy face, frowning at myself; I felt my stomach grumble and smiled rubbing my large tummy.

"Large tummy?" I said confusedly, I turned quickly to look in the mirror, and looked at my small belly. I screamed, lifting my top up to make sure if it wasn't a trick or something as I poked at my stomach, making sure it was mine.

"KIMMY!" I turned to look over at the door as my dad and everyone appeared in the doorway looking at me worriedly yet happily.

"Daddy? Dad, how long have I been asleep please tell me this is a dream, oh my god what was the last thing I did," I placed a hand on my head as my dad helped me to my bed as I sat down on it.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me Voldermort was right! OH MY GOSH! I'm PREGNANT!" I screamed crying into my hands.

"Sweetie, there is no need to cry over spilt milk, calm down," He said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

"I don't even know why I'm even crying, I just am! I can't stop! God I'm so fat! And I'm ugly!" I cried as more tears poured out of my eyes. "I want some banana, chocolate, fried fish?" I said looking up strangely as I stopped crying.

"Pregnant people are weird?" Ron said looking at me smiling. I glared at him and stood up abruptly.

"Don't ever talk to about me like that again!" I yelled at him as he cowered behind Hermione.

"Kimmy? Please calm down," Hermione asked holding my hand gently.

"I am calm, I'm also hungry," I said stroking my hair angrily as I looked up before waddling out of the room as everyone stared at me confusedly as I padded downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, I felt something move in my stomach and rubbed my belly instinctively, I felt a tap and smiled.

"I could get used to this," I said smiling as I pulled a packet of chocolate chip biscuits from the cupboard along with a bag of crisps. I walked over to the fridge leaning into it.

"Kimmy?" Someone said. I grabbed some carrot sticks, lodging them under my arm alongside some dip and a bottle of soda and milk.

"Yeah?" I answered, grabbing a lone slice of banana cake and lodging a celery stick in my mouth as I turned around looking at Harry.

He rushed forward grabbing the food out of my arms as I grabbed the biscuits and crisps from the counter and grabbing myself a cup. I walked into the living room sitting on the couch as I chewed on the celery stick.

"I just wanted you to know, that…I still love you and I'll help you out with the baby…I uh…still want to be with you too," He blurted blushing. I turned to look at him and pinched his cheeks.

"Awe, that's so cute, thanks, I still want to be with you and I love you too," I said dipping a carrot stick in some dip, sandwiching it between the some crisps and a biscuit.

"That is so gross," Harry laughed. I rolled my eyes lodging it in my mouth as I chew happily.

"My stomach chooses to disagree," I said flicking on the T.V as Hermione, Ron, Sean, Amelia and Cho sat down around me.

"So do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Ron asked happily. I rubbed my belly smiling as I lodged some crisps in my mouth.

"I bet it's a boy," I said smiling "But, I think I'll wait till it comes to find out what it is," I said as Ron frowned.

"Damn, I wanted to know," He said pouting. I smiled scruffing his hair.

"Well, you can find out later like everyone else, apart from Harry, cause he's the father. He's allowed to know if he wants to?" I asked looking at him, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"I'll wait," He said as Ron groaned.

"I hope it's a boy! Because you'll make me a god father won't you?" Sean asked. I looked up.

"I don't know, I thought maybe Ron…but than again, the baby might not need any godfathers at all," I said as the two looked at me gob smacked.

"But of course, I want Good old granger here to be the godmother," I said hugging her as she smiled hugging me back.

"I'm just so glad you actually woke up! We were all so worried," She said smiling sadly.

"Of course I'd wake up, hello? I'm Kimmy? I always sleep late; I mean come on how long was I out of it? A month? 2 months?" I asked everyone looked away sceptically.

"You've been out for 5 months," Hermione said wringing her hands. I felt my the baby move and shifted in my seat as I placed both hands on my stomach, looking at my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, placing a hand on my back. I smiled as I felt the baby kick. I giggled.

"The baby kicked," I giggled; I grabbed Harry's hand placing it on my stomach as I felt the baby kicking again. Harry laughed smiling as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Can I feel it?" Sean asked as everyone crowded around me, placing a hand while taking turns at touching my stomach as the baby kicked.

"Pass the milk please," I asked as Hermione passed it to me. I poured it in the glass gulping it down. I sighed happily as I placed the now empty glass on the table.

"Great, it's hard enough to feed one mouth, but two? Come on!" I laughed as I shoved a carrot stick in my mouth chewing as everyone one laughed.

"Hi? Is Kimmy- Ah, Kimmy? Great to see you're finally awake," Dumbledore said striding in through the door towards me. He smiled upon the scene.

"Wow! A personal visit from the Headmaster himself? To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as he conjured a briefcase and some stethoscopes.

"I'm your doctor, and came to check up, on the baby," He said smiling. He conjured up a doctor like bed and I stood up with the help of Harry. He helped me onto the bed as Dumbledore lifted my shirt up and looked at me belly. He squirted some jelly like substance on it and pointed his wand at it muttering a spell. My belly glowed a bright pink and I flinched at the memory of Voldermort doing the same thing.

Dumbledore looked up sadly and my belly changed a light blue colour. "I see," He said looking at my belly.

"Is my baby alright?" I asked squeezing Harry's hand looking up into my headmaster's eyes.

"The baby is fine, everything seems in perfect order," He said flicking his wand as the light disappeared. He turned to look at everyone else. "-But now I'd just like to talk to the others about schooling, as for you Kimmy, you are in no condition to study, so you will be doing this through correspondence," He said smiling at me as I shrugged waving my hand over my belly cleaning off the jelly like substance.

"Everyone else will be fine, but Harry…" He said turning on Harry. "A moments word please?" He asked. They both walked into the dining room. I suddenly felt the urge and stood up.

"I've got to go pee," I said smiling sheepishly as Sean and Ron rolled their eyes. I padded down the hall only to hear Harry talking heatedly. I leaned against the wall beside the door listening intently.

"But Professor! I can't just leave Kimmy…I'm the father, I have to be here when she conceives our baby!" Harry cried angrily.

"Mister Potter, I know this is hard for you, but you have to make a choice, as I know you will very much so, like to be here for all the doctor check ups and when she conceives and the shopping for things etc. But you can't just leave school on certain days, you'd be missing out on too much class, I am sorry Mister Potter, but you'll have to make a choice," Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

"Well, this will only happen once in a life time, my own child…I'll-I'll leave school. I have to take responsibility for this baby," Harry stated. I gasped slapping a hand to my mouth as I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Mister Potter, I beg you to reconsider the choice, you've got a week before I come back for your answer," He said walking towards the door. I quickly waddled down the hall. I pushed open the bathroom door as I heard the door they were in open. I closed the bathroom door and went loo. I sat on the toilet thinking.

'Harry isn't going to school because of me? He has to go to school, he just has to…' I finished up and began washing my hands.

'Maybe if…oh, I don't know…but than he would go…because I wouldn't be there,' I dried my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I padded into my room clicking my fingers. I munched on the crisps as I lay on my bed. I placed a pillow under my back and turned on the radio.

The song 'Angela Via – Stay Together was on,' I munched on the crisps listening to the lyrics.

"So bubba, what do think I should do? Should I do like the girl in the song and leave?" I asked petting my belly. I felt it move and smiled. 

"Confused too huh? Proves I'm not the only one," I muttered, lodging some crisps in my mouth.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant, 7 months pregnant…your going to be here in like 2 months!" I giggled as my belly squirmed. I finished the crisps throwing the packet in the bin beside my bed. I sat up slowly and looked around my room seeing my trunk at the end of my bed half empty, things thrown in haphazardly. I smiled and leaned back on the bed closing my eyes thinking over the situation.

"Hey Kimmy?" I opened my eyes and saw Harry smiling down on me.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling at him.

"It's time to see everyone off," He said looking away. 'Does he know I know?' I slowly sat up and slid my feet off the bed and stood up, Harry laced his arm around my waist and I smiled at him as we padded down the hall.

I looked up and went around the group hugging everyone goodbye. I turned to Harry wrapping my arms around his neck. 'He doesn't know I know, so lets just play along'

"Harry, come and visit soon okay? I'll owl you when I go into labour, god that sounds so weird coming out of my mouth," I said laughing to myself, I looked around and everyone was looking at Harry.

"Uh? Where's your trunk? Aren't you going?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Um, no," He said sliding his hands down my arms to hold my hands.

"Oh great! You're staying with me for a few extra days," I said hugging him.

"Uh…yeah…sure," He said smiling and hugging me back. I frowned slightly. 'He just lied to my face.' I shook my head and leaned back smiling as I waved everyone off as they departed in pairs.

I stood beside Harry awkwardly. I tilted my head to my right as I scratched my shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel grubby," I muttered, turning to look at Harry.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked cheekily, I felt a smile creep upon my lips and reached up pulling him into a kiss. I stepped back sniffing him.

"Nah, I actually feel gross, did you guys even shower me the 5 months, I lay dead panned on my bed?" I asked questioningly. He smiled even wider.

"I remember it so well, all us guys had so much fun sponging your naked body…" He said reminiscing. I slapped him on the arm and padded upstairs and into the bathroom. I pulled my robe out of the cupboard and turned on the shower. The water soon steamed up the room. I saw a small chair attachment and frowned.

"Why do I feel so degraded by that?" I asked as I stepped into the shower. I took a quick shower.

I got out and waved myself dry. I pulled on the robe before noticing it wouldn't tie up.

"Damnit!" I yelled, clicking my fingers as towel formed around my body, I pulled open the bathroom door and waddled over to my room.

I looked into my closet and saw my normal clothes and a new pile. I found a pair of black trackies and a stretchy pink t-shirt which said, "My stomach's big because I'm pregnant? What's your excuse?" I smiled throwing it onto my bed as the door opened. I looked through for some underwear and a bra. I looked down and frowned walking over to the mirror. I cupped my hands over my boobs.

"Man my boobs are huge!" I said to myself looking at the added cleavage in my mirror.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Harry, said leaning back on my bed. I clicked myself on my clothes and magically dried my hair. "Kill joy," Harry muttered.

"Oh please, I'm pregnant, not a model," I said frowning at him. I walked towards my trunk and knelt down rummaging through my things.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked sitting up. I rolled my eyes frowning and found the book.

"Can you read this to me?" I asked tossing it to him, he opened it up and looked at the scribbles. I got up and lay down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, but why?" He asked flipping through the pages.

"Ask my dad, he left me in summer break to study all the stuff in that book," I yawned.

"Okay while let's begin…" Harry began, me closing my eyes, his voice soft and caring enough to drift me to a sweet slumber.

AN: OK anybody who actually bothers to read this. This series is over. Don't bother complaining, because there is a well planned out sequel. Yes! You heard right a sequel, due out soon. Enjoy.


	22. Must read Why? just do it

Okay, I know this isn't a story, just wanting to tell those who do read this story that there is a sequel, yes a sequel!

The sequel is under another story title: **_Torn but Repairable_**. Umm…that's about it. I hope you get round to reading the sequel and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and receiving review. 

Remember **_Torn but Repairable _**

Once again thanks. Leeza


End file.
